LOOPHOLE
by Kay-nu
Summary: A rare late blooming Sentinel is found in space. A young conscientious objector is drafted to be his Guide while a space war rages.
1. Chapter 1

LOOPHOLE

#######

(This Sentinel story is rated PG-13. It is suitable for most readers. This story is a more old fashion science fiction story in which humans have gone to the stars and discovered friends and enemies. Think fifties B movies.)

##########

Chapter One-Survivor

#######

The tired soldier huddled close to the silent machinery. His sweat soaked uniform felt like grimy wet sandpaper against his skin. He ground his back teeth. A foul stench of burned oil hung in the air. The soldier dampened a camouflaged handkerchief with a small amount of water from his nearly empty canteen. He tied the now damp handkerchief over his grimy bearded face.

A heavy stench of rotting human and Sine bodies hung in the already foul air. Ellison tired not to gag. His light eyes filled with tears as he fought to keep the rations he'd eaten in hast earlier from leaving his rebellious stomach.

A faint noise like the sound of a single toenail tapping on metal warned Captain James Joseph Ellison of the approaching Sine. He grimaced. Tightening his hold on his laser rifle Jim waited. He could see further in the dim light than the Sine could. Jim's body tensed. Soon it would be over one way or another.

Jim waited until he spotted it. The Sine was huge. It moved quickly and lightly for something almost seven feet tall. A limp broken arm dangled on the creature's left side. Hesitantly, it swept the corridors with a scanner. Jim almost smiled beneath the damp handkerchief. The presence of so many machines in the lower levels gave false readings to the scanner.

Carefully setting the laser rifle butt against his muscular shoulder Jim took aim. Some sense seemed to warn the Sine. It tried to dive for shelter but a flash from Jim's laser rifle caught it full force in the head.

The Sine dripped twitching dead and headless to the floor. The stench of burned Sine flesh added to the foul air.

Jim fired two more blasts into the Sine before he got up and approached it. The body had stopped twitching. He retrieved the Sine weapon. Warily Jim made his way to the top level of the small military outpost. Dusk was starting to fall. Stars were appearing in the turquoise sky.

Like most Terraformed planets at this stage this one had a just barely breathable atmosphere. There were several domes where plant life had been started to eventually spread out on the planet. Most of the domes had been blasted apart by the Sine. Only the hardiest plants had survived.

Jagged pieces of clear plastic jutted up from the red soil around the top of the military headquarters. Its' dome had been the first one blasted by Sine weapons fire. A few cacti seemed to be thriving in the dry heat. Jim panted for breath through an open mouth. He removed his damp handkerchief trying to suck in what oxygen he could. There was only one dome he could live in until and if help arrived.

Another matter tugged at his conscious. Jim sat for a moment looking upward towards where his home planet would be in the silent evening sky. Finally he got up. Taking the canteen he dumped the rest of the water over his head. He went back and found a HAZMAT suit. It took almost all evening and part of the night to drag every piece of remains of the small human force to the surface.

Thankfully the auto digger had night lights. He carved out seven graves just outside the rim of the shattered military dome. Even though he was exhausted he paused shucking the HAZMAT suit to say a brief prayer for his friends and fellow soldiers.

Only one more task remained before Jim could safely leave. Wearily he made his way back into the foul smelling base headquarters. Jim found the destruction panel. Using his command key he set the base to blow. Carrying his laser rifle and the Sine weapon he walked away from the silent base. Jim was almost a quarter of a mile away when the silence of the cool night was shatter by an explosion.

In agony Jim dropped to his knees covering his ears. He hadn't expected the sound to be so deafening. Trembling he climbed back to his feet. With what remained of his strength Jim made it to the still locked door of the jungle dome.

There were some birds, small deer and fish living inside the plant filled dome. The civilian Terraformers had used the dome as a home base. Jim pressed his hand against the lock. A light came on. His bio signs were scanned. The door slid open. Jim stumbled inside. He would be safe here until help came. Some part of his mind realized that he could live out his life in the dome if no one came. Jim sucked in a lung full of the breathable air. The door slid closed and locked.

A moment later the emergency beacon on top of the dome came to life. A projectile shot up from the ground next to the dome.

In the brightening dawn dust settled over the crater where the human base had once stood. Seven graves stood silent guard just outside the rim of the crater.

#######

Eighteen months later

"We have a survivor," General Campbell laid the small neon orange message pod on his desk. "One of our scouts found this pod in the Delta sector."

"Wasn't that where the Sine put up their last resistance?" Major Simon Banks of Panther Unit leaned forward. He studied the pod with interest. TERRAFORMING THE FURTURE had been boldly printed on the pod's side. He frowned. "Terraforming," he looked up at General Campbell. "They're civilian units."

General Campbell nodded. He poured both himself and Major Banks cups of coffee from his personal coffee maker. The aroma told Major Banks it was real stuff. Officers had privileges and the means to purchase expensive food items. "Eighteen months ago when the Sine hit the Delta sector eight men stayed behind to fight off a contingent of Sine soldiers so that the civilians could escape. Everyone assumed that it would be a suicide stand."

Touching the pod lightly General Campbell continued. "When we opened the pod we discovered that a single man not only survived but killed the remaining Sine soldiers. He blew the base in case there were any Sine eggs waiting to hatch." The General took a taste of his coffee.

Major Banks inhaled. The full bodied aroma of fresh real coffee was enough to remind him of what they were fighting for. "Sounds like quite a soldier." The ceramic cup was warm in his hands. "If you'll excuse my curiosity, General, but why was I summoned here?"

"Captain James Joseph Ellison is from Cascade, Washington. You get first crack at him." The General allowed a faint smile to appear on his usually stern face.

"First crack," Simon's ebony face lit up. "The captain is a Sentinel? What about his Guide. Lord! Is he mentally stable after losing his Guide and being left alone?"

The General smiled. He took another taste of coffee. He was pleased that Major Simon Banks took the hint and tasted his own cup. Pleasure spread across the ebony features of one of the General's best men.

"When Captain Ellison launched the SOS pod he didn't realize that he was scanned. He might have expected a military pod to scan him but not a civilian one. His brain showed the evidence of a full Sentinel coming online." The General looked pleased. "He doesn't have a Guide. Ellison is a late bloomer. He's yours if you want him."

Real Earth coffee and a Sentinel, sucking in a breath Simon nodded. This was much more then he'd hoped for. The rare Sentinels were always given to the best units. "I'll take him. We'll need to acquire a Guide for Ellison."

General Campbell pulled a folder from a drawer in his desk. "We have a conscientious objector who is registered to work in Cascade General that would fit the bill."

"Conscientious objector," Simon didn't look happy. "General, begging your pardon but we're a military police unit."

Opening the file General Campbell replied, "Professor Blair Sandburg has more degrees after his name then most young men hell than most egg head types of any age. He has also trained as a certified nurse aid so that he can serve his service duty in the hospital. The best part is that he has written two books on Sentinels and has no Sentinel under his care."

"If Sandburg is registered already for hospital duty how do we get him to work with Ellison?" Simon frowned. With worldwide military service being mandatory laws had been put into effect to put those who couldn't fight for medical or religious reasons in non-combatant jobs.

"A little military loophole known as Article SG/986-0524," General Campbell allowed himself a chuckle.

"The military may conscript any person with special knowledge to aid a Sentinel soldier," Simon slowly smiled. "Professor Sandburg is going to raise a fuss." He warned.

"He did." The General remarked dryly. "He escaped his escorts and put in a call to his mother. Naomi Sandburg is an activist who is thorn in the side of the local military." He let out a sigh. "We picked up Sandburg again and tossed him into a Sentinel housing unit here on base. You can pick him up when you leave."

Simon rose. He knew when he was being dismissed.

"One more thing, Major Banks," General Campbell's tone had hardened.

"Yes, sir," Simon was still digesting the fact that his unit was finally going to get a rare Sentinel. He pulled himself to his full six foot three inch height.

"It'll take two months for the rescue ship to return with Captain Ellison. I want Private Blair Sandburg to be well versed in his duties as not only a Guide but as a military soldier." General Campbell wore the stern expression that had given him the nick name stone face. "First order of business is to get him to the barber. There are no exceptions to be made for his benefit. He will fit in or serve hard time." He sternly instucted. The war to keep their sector of space free from the aliens of Tri-Nee mandated that ridged discipline be used to keep the Earth military forces in battle readiness.

"Yes, Sir," Simon snapped to attention giving the General a smart salute. He felt a little sorry for Sandburg. Even though he hadn't yet met the young man, he knew that he must be scared about what was happening to him. Mentally he thanked God that his son Daryl was still too young for compulsory military duty. He made a silent prayer that the war would be over before Daryl came of age.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

LOOPHOLE

{Thank you to those who took the time to write. I'm glad that there are readers out there who are enjoying the story. I love science fiction. I've decided to enlarge what was once a very short story to a much longer one. Hope that everyone enjoys it. (O: }

#######

CHAPTER TWO- The Guide

"There are laws, man," Professor Blair Sandburg stood his ground. His favorite multi colored vest now sporting a rip hung over a long sleeved white shirt and worn looking jeans. His tangled shoulder length curly auburn hair framed his youthful intelligent face. Wire rimmed glasses suggested that his eyesight was less than perfect. A problem only if he was going into the regular army. As a guide his eyesight could be less than perfect. The bruises on his face had come from resisting his second arrest.

"I've registered for hospital work as a conscience objector to this obscene war." His mother had promised that she would be bringing a big time lawyer. Naomi had dated several during a short lawyer phase.

Even though their phone call had been cut short by the MPs, Blair fully expected to be back in his classroom by the very latest tomorrow afternoon. Maybe he'd draw up plans for an extra class on how to avoid being conscripted into the military. That would teach the military cretins to mess around with an accredited professor of Rainier University.

An ironic smile played on the Sentinel MP's face. "Professor, you are well known as a so-called authority of Sentinels. You surely must be aware of a little known law concerning Guides and the military. Article SG/986-0524"

"So-called authority," Blair's sapphire blue eyes blazed with anger. "I've studied Sentinels my whole life." He raised his manacled hands to push up his glasses when they slid down his nose. Part of his mind registered that he'd have to tighten the screws on his frames again. He was thankful that the glasses hadn't been broken. He seriously doubted whether the military would care if a guide could see to read or even to see beyond a Sentinel's body.

The cut on his lip stung as Blair's mouth took a bitter twist. "Sentinels were designed by nature to protect the tribe. The military establishment is corrupting Sentinels by forcing them into battle situations with the Sine!" Anger tightened his voice. "That's why Sentinels start losing their abilities after a few years. Mediation is the way to end this war." He angrily threw in. "Not everything has to be resolved by brute strength."

"A-ten-hut," both the Sentinel and Guide MPs snapped to attention. Major Banks returned their salutes.

"At ease, men," Major Simon Banks had exchanged his battle uniform for a dress uniform. Between his height and the uniform he cut an impressive figure. Like most of the military not an ounce of excess fat covered his muscular frame. His dark eyes zeroed in on the long haired young man manacled to the heavy wooden table in the room. He noted the bruises and cut lip. That was unfortunate. Sentinels tended to be very protective of their guides.

Blair looked up at the big man in uniform that had come into the detention room. Both guards had saluted the major. "I demand to be set free. I'm registered for hospital work at Cascade General. Snatching me is against the law. I'm filled a lawsuit against the military for violation of my rights as a free citizen."

"Uh-huh," Major Simon Banks adjusted his gold rimmed glasses. The base doctor had insisted he start wearing the glasses full time. At least the headaches were gone. Somehow he felt that dealing with this situation was going to cause a number of headaches.

Looking down at Blair Sandburg he mentally reviewed the file he'd read on the way over. Intelligent, somewhat arrogant activist had been the description that had come up often in the report. There was nothing more Simon wanted then to hand one Blair Sandburg over to a hardcore drill sergeant. Unfortunately, Simon had only two weeks to fully 'house train' the young man in front of him. It was extremely important that Professor Sandburg be fully integrated in the Panther Unit as Private Sandburg before Sentinel Captain James Ellison joined the unit.

If the guide couldn't successfully fit in a unit then the sentinel could request another unit or even release from military duty. Simon's gut tightened.

"Under Article SG/986-0524, Professor Blair Sandburg," Simon used his deep command voice. He wore a stern no nonsense expression on his ebony face. "You are conscripted to aid a Sentinel soldier in the Panther Unit. There will be no discussion." He spoke firmly.

"You're violating my rights as a free citizen," Blair rose to his full five feet seven inches tall. He refused to be intimidated by the tall major. "I demand a court hearing. It's my right as a free citizen of the United States and of Earth."

Simon's mouth twitched in amusement at the irony of the situation. "You will be standing before a judge in twenty-five minutes. Legally I can't take you into the Panther Unit without having you stand before both a civilian and military court. You did know that didn't you, Professor."

Hope and shock registered on Blair's expressive face. In the events of the past several days he had forgotten.

######

Blair would have preferred to enter the court head held high like a battered and bruised but unbroken martyr. Naomi would have applauded such theatrics.

Simon wouldn't have minded it if Blair had been brought to court looking like a vagrant who needed some military disciple. Unfortunately, Simon knew which judge would be sitting in the civilian court.

Legendary Judge Shawna Rose booked neither fools nor any attempts to try her patience. Judge Rose demanded that all who appeared in her court look their best. There was hell to pay if any lawyer didn't see to it that his or her client wasn't at their best.

"You can be strapped to a gurney and cleaned up, Sandburg," Simon had growled. The wicked gleam in Simon's dark eyes had been a clear indication that it hadn't been a threat but a promise.

Sandwiched between Major Banks and an MP Blair had pulled his washed and brushed hair into a sever ponytail. He wore his best dress attend faculty meetings trousers and a new clean long sleeved dress shirt. It distressed Blair that his belongings had been hastily packed up and moved to military quarters by unknown soldiers.

"You could at least have the manacles removed," an unhappy Blair complained. He had no idea where Naomi was but an ex or possibly current boyfriend and lawyer had nodded at Blair as he'd been led to the military section of seats.

"So that you can run again, kid," Simon's eyes were on his electronic reader. As far as Blair knew Simon was reading military reports. What Blair didn't know was that the electronic reader contained synopsis of the professor's books. Simon frowned. Once he had the kid in the unit he'd have to read the full books to get a real feel on how Sandburg thought. Know your people ranked right up there with know your enemy.

"All rise," the burly bailiff called out, "for Judge Shawna Rose."

Blair's mouth dropped slightly. Heat rose through his compact body. The judge was a babe. His mouth formed a knowing smile. This would be a piece of cake. Women found him irresistible.

"Be seated," the bailiff called out.

Simon wore the correct 'military' look on his face. He'd been before Judge Rose several times. Some of the blood left his brain but mentally doing calculus forced his libido to back down.

Judge Shawna Rose wore her gleaming cooper red hair in a French twist. A set of small tasteful emerald earring studs decorated her shell like ears. Her perfect white porcelain features were dusted with just the right amount of freckles to be considered intoxicating to most men. Wide innocent intelligent appearing green eyes glanced over her paperwork. "First case, bailiff," her words came out in a surprisingly strong tone.

"A potential guide," the bailiff began. Blair started to rise only to be pushed back in his seat by one of Simon's large hands.

"Jason Wright verses the United States," the bailiff continued, "one count of refusal of mandatory military duty. One count of zoning a Sentinel to escape a bus headed for a military compound."

Blair sucked in a surprised breath. He knew Jason Wright. His eyes widened in shock as a manacled and battered Jason was brought into the court room. Jason's glasses were missing. Like Blair he needed the glasses to see more than a few feet.

Judge Rose arched a slender eyebrow at Jason's appearance. "Why is one of the defendant's eyes swollen shut?" She didn't mention the swollen split lip or the obviously broken nose. Dark bruises on his face suggested a beating of some sort. His damp shoulder length blond hair hung limp around his face.

The policeman at Jason's side pulled himself into an almost military stance. "Apologies, Judge Rose," he said calmly. "We did get Mr. Jason Wright medical treatment." A bruise decorated the side of the officer's face. "In the second attempt to arrest Mr. Wright he had enlisted aid in resisting. A police dog had ribs cracked. Three officers are being currently treated for injuries sustained in the arrest."

"A man with such ability should be in the military." Judge Rose shook her head. "I'll see the arrest report." The bailiff stepped forward to receive the reports from the officer.

"I object to this mock trial." Jason said loudly. His lawyer tried to shush Jason who merely shook him off. Blair wanted to applaud.

A deadly cold emanated from Judge Rose's eyes. "I suggest you get your client under control or the court will order him gagged."

Blair watched the proceedings thinking that the sexy judge was tough but he would have her eating out of his hand.

Until, she banged down her gavel and ordered, "I hereby sentence Jason Wright to eight years in a federally mandated prison for evading military service. Four years will be added to your sentence for the assault on the police officers and injury to one canine officer. Sixteen years is a bit lenient for deliberately zoning a Sentinel but the soldier wasn't injured but that will be added to your sentence."

A middle-aged couple dressed in orange jumpsuits seated among the next set of defendants cried out, "No."

The judge banged down her gavel, "Order in my court."

"Leave them alone," Jason shouted. "This is my fault not my parents' fault." He was dragged from the courtroom by armed sheriffs.

Bair's heart did a wild tap dance as he recognized Jason's parents being brought in front of the Ice Queen Judge.

"United States verses Ellen Wright and Douglas Wright. They stand accused of aiding one Jason Wright in zoning a Sentinel soldier to facilitate their son's escape from mandatory military service."

"How do you plead?" There was no sympathy in her perfect features.

Ellen's lips trembled. It was her husband who answered in a loud clear voice. "We're guilty only of loving our son. We'll zone every Sentinel in the military if we have to."

"Since you admit your guilt," Judge Rose banged down her gavel. "Ellen Wright and Douglas Wright, you are hereby sentenced to a mandatory twenty-five years of hard labor at a facility of the government's discretion. All of your property, including and not limited to real estate and bank accounts are hereby confiscated for the interest of the United States Government."

Ellen Wright started softly crying. Douglas Wright cursed and tried to slug one of the deputies.

All Blair could see or think of was Naomi. Naomi and her whistles and penlight flashlights hadn't been caught so far in aiding other draft dodgers. His gut twisted in aguish. Naomi wouldn't last in prison or a labor camp. She was a free spirit not meant to be confined. His mouth went dry.

"United States verses Professor Blair Sandburg."

Simon pulled Blair to his feet.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

LOOPHOLE

(Author's note—thank you again those who've let me know that they enjoy the story. There are a couple of curse words. I am writing about men after all. From what I've observed in real life—men curse a lot. I keep it to a minimum and use 'acceptable' ones.}

######

Chapter Three-Alone

(Two men alone in different ways will face their demons as fate moves to bring them together.}

#######

JIM-eighteen months previously-

The first night was the worst. At first it seemed too quiet. No machinery groaned or creaked or hissed. Even the cabin was one of the better examples of Terra living quarters. Each of the six bedrooms had been designed as a quiet sleeping area. Jim chose an open loft bedroom where he could easily see the front door. He fell into an uneasy sleep on the big double bed. Memories sent his muscles twitching. The remembered screams, curses and prayers of dying men and women echoed through his restless dreams.

In the restless dreamscape Sergeant Sarris gripped Jim muscular shoulder. "I got your back, sir," a slight smile formed on the other man's grimy face. Six other forms began to silently move through the eerie surreal black and white dreamscape. "Get some rest," another voice said softly. "We'll keep watch, Captain."

Jim slipped into a dreamless exhausted sleep.

He woke from his troubles sleep tired and sore. Yawning he untangled himself from the sweaty sheets. Half remembered dreams fled to the recesses of his tired mind. The climate controls in the biosphere had been set to a comfortable seventy-four degrees. 23.3 in Celsius Jim mentally converted the temperature. He let out a sigh. He was alone except for some deer and chickens running around inside the biosphere.

A feeling that he was being watched came over him. Jim tensed his sculptured muscles. Slowly he turned. He hadn't smelled a Sine. That was a foul odor one could never forget.

"Meow," the big semi longhaired black and white male tuxedo cat sat on top of the small dresser expectedly looking at him.

"Murphy," Jim slowly smiled. He extended a hand. Murphy leaned forward. The cat sniffed Jim's extended hand. Almost with a sigh the lonely cat rubbed his furry tired face against the last human.

"How about we get breakfast, Murphy," Jim rose to his feet. He'd remembered that the head terra engineer had had the altered cat. Animals not intended for breeding were mandated to be altered. There were strict rules about allowing animals possibly detrimental to the balance of the eco system on newly terraformed planets. Murphy had come along strictly as Dr. Marrow's personal pet and stress relief. The smile faded from Jim's face. Dr. Marrow had been cut in half by a Sine warrior. His dying screams had been, "Save Murphy!"

"When they come to rescue me, Murphy," he said softly, "You're coming too."

The cabin assembled from faux logs had a big kitchen. A check of the cupboards revealed dry kibble in a plastic bucket and cans of gourmet cat food. It must have cost Dr. Marrow plenty to have the cat food shipped from Earth. "Looks like you're going to be eating well." Jim fixed the kibble on a dish with a small can of wet cat food on top. Murphy purred happily as he ate.

Exploring the refrigeration unit Jim discovered that the terraformers had real coffee. "I always thought that the eggheads were a smug bunch," he muttered. The eggs were a week old by the hand written date on the container. Good enough. He cooked up scrambled eggs while a pot of coffee filled the kitchen with welcome aroma. "Fifty acres is a lot of territory to explore, Murphy." Mentally he included what he thought would be thirty acres of under ground where the water storage unit would be. He sat down to eat while the tuxedo cat having finished his own breakfast was busy washing his black and white furry face.

########

BLAIR— present time Earth-Court

It took a conscious effort for Blair to slow the wild drum beats of his heart. His mouth was dry as he faced Judge Shawna Rose. Her green eyes seemed to relegate him to the status of something sub to a bug.

Green eyes turned to Major Simon Banks. "Welcome home, Major Banks. I assume that you're here because you want Professor Blair Sandburg in your unit." Her tone was slightly amused yet professional. Still Blair got the impression that she didn't regard him as being worthy of the Major's unit. That strangely fired anger inside of Blair. His former fear dissolved in the face of his anger. He stiffened his spine.

"Yes, Ma'am," Simon answered respectfully.

Judge Rose's eyes went back to Blair. "Mr. Sandburg as an authority on Sentinels you must be aware that someone with potential guide abilities must register. Any guide must be available for an opportunity to assist any Sentinel soldier. We are a world at war. According to SA/986-0524 the government can conscript you to assist any Sentinel soldier. As an author of several books on Sentinels you should be welcoming this opportunity. You'll have the opportunity to prove some of your Sentinel theories while assisting Earth. I understand some of them are a bit over the edge and controversial."

Blair spoke barely aware that Simon still had a firm grip on his shoulder. "Under the law I registered as a trained nurse's aide for hospital work." A squeeze from Simon's large hand told him to shut up. He ignored it. "I protest being conscripted for the military's benefit. I can best serve in a local hospital while teaching at Rainer."

A well shaped eyebrow rose on the judge's face. "I see, Professor Sandburg," she spoke his name as if it were an insult. "Just because two of Mars colonies' biospheres were obliterated, nine courageous civilian astronauts gave their lives to stop a Sine attack vessel from reaching Earth and countless men and women have sacrificed themselves you should get the easy life?" The temperature of the courtroom seemed to massive drop. One stern look from the judge and all murmuring stopped among the spectators.

The lawyer standing at the lawyer's table let out an unhappy sigh. Naomi had been six months of incredible sex when he'd been in law school. Judge Shawna Rose on the other hand would be judge for a number of years ahead. Getting on the Ice Queen's bad side would be detrimental to his career.

Simon's strong fingers were going to leave dark painful bruises on Blair's shoulder. Blair in the heat of the moment didn't feel them. "Don't insult me, judge," Blair spat out. "Without teachers there'd be no trained young people as fodder for the military. If anything the military should be working on finding out what we did to offend the Sine. We should be negotiating a peaceful solution with a superior space traveling race." His face flushed hot with angry emotion.

There were several loud gasps in the spectator section. An elderly woman knitting in the first row of spectators nearly lost her knitting needs. Judge Rose banged her gavel, "Order in my court. Bailiff, gag Sandburg."

Manacles and Simon's firm grip made resistance a joke. The well trained bailiffs moved quickly. Humiliated Blair had to stand with a gag in his mouth and his arms handcuffed behind his back.

#####

Jim-

Murphy followed Jim as he rounded up the chickens. They herded the hens that by now had flocks of fuzzy little yellow and black chicks back to the hen yard. The little speckled Sussex rooster fussed over stragglers among his harem. Jim filled the feed trough before he locked the wire fence door. He scattered some of the grain across the dirt yard. The hens happily scratched through the dirt and grain.

Satisfied Jim went to explore the twenty acre biosphere. When he reached the water station he knew why the Sine hadn't blown the biosphere.

A reading of the underground water storage unit revealed that the water storage unit built fully underground next to the biosphere was much larger than Jim had originally thought. "There's enough water in the reserve to last for a hundred years." He frowned. "They meant to make this an outpost," he told Murphy.

That information would have to be sent back to Earth via a message pod. Squaring his broad shoulders Jim checked out the underground reserve. Murphy happily joined him. He took that as a sign that the cat feared nothing inside.

Murphy led him through a maintained service tunnel to the engineers' secret. "Damned," Jim shook his head at the sight of the small pool. It was a violation of water regulations. Still, he smiled. The underground pool had been built in an out of the way area. A small water fall gave the illusion that the pool was natural. "Yeah, right," he smirked. Plant life and even tables and chairs made this getaway a tiny oasis away from the grind of repairing machinery and managing whatever problems arose. "You guys could have shared," he muttered.

Jim and Murphy had lunch in the small picnic area. Having seen sign of the small herd of deer he knew that hunting for meat wouldn't be a problem. The engineers had fortunately not made pets of the animals. He chewed his sandwich thoughtfully. There was no need for killing any deer yet. He still had plenty of food in the refrigerator unit. Besides there were still plenty of chickens and he was the only predator around. Well, there was Murphy but he figured that the cat preferred canned cat food.

Next on the addenda had to be checking the two other housing units. In the hasty retreat items had been left behind. A hunting bow and a dozen hunting arrows were a welcome find. Tools and even a small laser handgun were added to his pile. He hesitated over an e-reader. Jim had to admit that he wasn't much of a reader. Training kicked in. He remembered the lectures. A man alone would have to keep himself mentally sharp or go stir crazy. The e-reader turned out to be a library reader loaded with an entire library of over five thousand books. Jim let out a whistle. "There should be some decent detective stories here."

He located a personal reader to download the books to. A further search revealed an e-reader loaded with college lectures by a Professor Sandburg. "They'll probably be boring enough to put me to sleep." He smirked. A beautiful crystal chess set was reluctantly added to the pile. Murphy found some small rubber balls and a fuzzy toy of some kind.

The botanists had left behind a waist high little house robot. A large pink bow and a matching frilly pink apron on the cylinder body gave clues to her personality chip. "Civilians," Jim shook his head muttering. Penny once activated assured him that she was fully programmed to cook and clean. Jim activated her all terrain undercarriage. She pulled a small wagon loaded with all of his findings except the bow and handgun.

It was dark by the time they returned to the main housing unit. Jim put things away. Penny true to her word fixed dinner. "What are you making?" He could smell spaghetti sauce. A hint of garlic came from the downstairs kitchen.

"Spaghetti, garlic bread but there's no salad fixings," Penny apologized. "The salad garden isn't ready to be harvest for several more days. Do you want wine or beer with dinner? The house has a very well stocked wine cellar. There are plenty of various kinds of beer."

"Those bastards," he muttered. "They could have shared." Louder he called out, "Wine, a nice Merlot." He sucked in a breath. "I'm going to shower and shave before dinner."

#####

Blair—

"The judge only gave me twenty minutes," Daniel Batson faced his young client. "The gag stays on. Your mother told me that you were a talker and I need to get everything out." He set an e-reader on the table in front of Blair.

"Discovery is a legal issue that can help or hurt a client. As an officer of the court I need to reveal this to Judge Rose. You are a duty child of Mars Colony."

Blair's blue eyes went wide. He looked up in shock at Batson as he shook his head in denial.

"You came from the sperm of Dr. Isaac Sandburg-Goldman." He nodded in satisfaction as Blair shucked in a shocked breath. "Yeah, one of the civilian astronauts who gave their lives to protect Earth from the Sine," He gripped Blair's shoulder. "You and your mother have been living off of money set aside to raise and groom you to be a guide. Once Judge Rose is given this information she will order your mother arrested. All of your mother's assets as well as yours will be seized. Naomi will be sentenced to at least fifty years of hard labor for defrauding the government of Mars Colony and Earth. Do you want that?"

His heart beat wildly. Blair looked from the middle-aged still handsome lawyer to the e-reader. Tears formed in his eyes. All the stories Naomi had told him about being a free spirit of the universe had been lies. The traveling they'd done had no doubt been to hide from any pursuers from Mars Colony.

Slowly Blair shook his head.

"I'm going to pled you guilty to attempting to escape your duty. You will accept the government's right to conscript you." Batson said. "This will hopefully give Naomi a shot at staying out of any labor camps."

Blair wiped his eyes and nose on the upper arm of his long sleeve shirt. He managed to calm his erratic breathing as Batson opened the conference room and called the bailiffs.

Simon anxiously watched as a much subdued Sandburg was quietly led back into the courtroom.

True to his word Batson handed the e-reader to the bailiff. "Your Honor, it has come to my attention and my client's attention that he, Professor Blair Sandburg is a duty child from Mars Colony."

There were gasps. Judge Rose banged her gavel. "Need I remind you that I like quiet?" She glared at the spectators. "I will order this courtroom cleared if there are any more out bursts."

Batson cleared his throat. "Your Honor, Professor Sandburg would like to request the court's permission to honorably serve in the Panther Unit as Guide to a Sentinel."

Judge Rose eyed Blair. She noted the slight redness of his eyes. She nodded. "Of course he will have to plead guilty to attempting to evade his duty."

"Yes, Judge Rose," Batson could see that the judge wasn't going to stop there.

"I'm ordering a bench warrant for Naomi Sandburg," Judge Rose made a note on her electronic tablet. Blair gasped behind his gag. The bailiffs moved quickly to hold him. Judge Rose continued, "Mars Colony is to be notified. There is extradition between Earth and Mars Colony." She banged her gavel.

On the ride back to the military base Simon clearly spelled out how Blair was to act. "If you don't it will hurt your mother's chances of being released," he warned. "She should have known better than to try to steal a duty child from Mars Colony."

A heartbroken Blair had to bite off any retorts. His behavior would weigh heavily on how Naomi would be sentenced. He sat through the shaving at the military barber. Dutifully, he put on the military uniform he was issued. A patch denoting Panther Squad with a smaller patch announcing his status as guide were visible on the sleeve of his military shirt.

"You're in luck," Simon allowed a less stern tone to his voice. "You won't be handed over to the drill sergeants. You'll be trained by Sergeant Major Martin Franks. He's from the United Kingdom Colony Nine." Simon smiled. "He's got a British accent and a workman's attitude."

The rest of the squad turned out to be Captain Joel Taggert, Lieutenant Rhonda Cage, Dog Handler 2nd Lieutenant Rafe and his dog, Max, 2nd Lieutenant Henry Brown, and 2nd Lieutenant Megan Connor.

Franks eyed the young conscript. "Sir, you really want me to turn this sorry piece of raw meat into a soldier?" A bull dog looking man with a shaved head Franks at five nine was only a couple of inches taller than Blair. His muscular build and the glint in his blue eyes said that he could take down men bigger than Simon.

"Do what you can," Simon nodded to his unit. "We're getting another new recruit in two months." He shut the door of the unit's quarters.

Megan spoke up betraying an Australian accent. "Permission to speak, sir," she waited for his nod before continuing. "Is it true we're getting a brumby?" Interest stirred in Blair. He'd heard the term before. He noted that beneath the panther patch Megan had a patch of a kola bear on a rocket. She'd obviously come from the Australian Colony West Star.

Simon mentally translated. Brumby meant wild maverick horse or in this case, "Yes," he said. "We're getting a late blooming Sentinel. One Captain James Ellison will be joining us in two months. Sandburg here is going to be his Guide."

"He just came online?" Blair quickly shut his mouth. He was in the military now. He blushed hot. "Sorry, sir," he muttered. Nervously, he adjusted his wire rimmed glasses. Naomi's fate hung on his behavior.

Holding back his smile Simon nodded. He felt a pang of pity for Blair. It was going to be hard for the energetic younger man to toe the line. "Captain James Ellison came online during the evacuation of a world being terraformed by Ellison Corporation. A preliminary scan reveals he'll most likely test out at a hundred and fifteen on the Sentinel scale." The unit collectively gasped.

Blair's sapphire eyes went wide. Only a Sentinel with both Sentinel parents scored over a hundred on the scale. For a late bloomer to score so high meant he'd be a so-called throw back Sentinel. Ellison was going to be among the rarest of the rare Sentinels. Blair began to hyperventilate.

Franks pulled out an old fashion brown paper bag. Where he got anything was anyone's guess. Franks adhered to a set of rules. One was always be prepared. "My old man," he'd say, "used to say a man doesn't know what's going to happen between the time he gets up and the time he pisses."

Sucking air in and out of the paper bag Blair and the rest listened as Simon continued. "Not only did Ellison and his unit assist in evacuating the workers and their families but they remained behind to hold off the Sine. All but Ellison were killed in the line of duty. Ellison wiped out the remaining Sine and blew the base in case there were any Sine eggs waiting to be hatched. He's been alone for eighteen months waiting rescue since then."

"Sir," Captain Taggert began.

"Let's be informal here," Simon threw in. He sat down on a chair. Everyone else followed his example and pulled up chairs.

"Is he going to be mentally stable?" Joel Taggert continued. "He's been alone for eighteen months." They'd all seen Sentinels tied down to gurneys being carried off a battle field crying out hysterically for guides that would never return.

A smile briefly crossed Simon's face. "Not only is Ellison fit," he said. "From subsequently sent reports Captain Ellison is routinely patrolling the area for any signs of Sine return. He's reactivated a couple of work bots who have gotten the terraforming machinery back online."

"Blimey," both Franks and Megan said. "He's like the legendary Jack Watson of Colony Cooper." Both Franks and Megan looked awe struck.

Blair lowered the paper bag. "Late blooming Jack Watson came out of the brush leading men from a labor camp to fight off an invading Sine army."

"You don't know the half of it," Megan chimed in. "My Mum told me that Jack had a Sentinel's legendary connection to animals. He led a pack of Australian sheep dogs to attack the Sine." There was reverence in her voice.

"He cut through a dozen Sine soldiers to rescue a half grown Australian boy that would become his guide." Franks voice thickened with a British accent. It only happened when his emotions ran high. He grabbed the bag from Blair and took a couple of deep breaths into the bag.

Rafe patted Max. The black and tan shepherd wagged his tail. A lion patch with a nine and a spear had been sewn beneath the panther patch on Rafe's shirt. The South African spoke up. "I heard rumors from a fellow South African that word is already out about Ellison. English, Australian, Canadian and South African units are putting in to claim him if we fail. Hell, there are even Chinese units putting in a claim. Everyone is basing their claim on the fact that Americans have only had three Sentinels successfully stay in the military." He looked around at the unit.

Franks put down the paper bag. "You blokes aren't used to a Sentinel sniffing his guide or running his hands down their back. The only American military Sentinel I ever ran across is a cold hearted son of a bitch. He only touches his guide briefly on the shoulder once every four hours. Seems to hate having to rely on a guide," he shrugged his broad muscular shoulders. "Captain Hunter changes guides every two years from what I've heard. The guides are usually very glad to get away from him. Most of them get treated for post traumatic stress."

"Damned it," "Hell," "Son of a bitch," escaped unhappy lips.

The entire unit looked at Blair. Slowly inhaling Blair squared his broad shoulders. "I'll be ready."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

LOOPHOLE

(Thank you for those who took time to review my story. I'm back to work again. Updating might be a bit slow but yes I will continue to an end. I've also had Megan to use Australian slang. WARNING-very sad things do happen.)

######

Chapter Four

JIM-

Left, right, right, each time Jim's wrapped hands connected with the leather punching bag there was a resounding sound. Sweat dripped down his face and neck. Dressed in a dark athletic tee shirt and shorts Jim had been working out for better than an hour. His muscles seemed to zing as he danced around taking his frustration out on the punching bag.

On the eastern horizon a hint of the coming dawn had started to push back the night.

Lights strung between the house and Jim's workout area came on as a small robot half the size of Penny came rushing out. On each side of the robot's small body hung a number of flashlights attached by magnetic strips.

Jim caught the punching bag. He frowned. Since he and the work bots found Timmy the small robot had never hurried with any speed out into the night. Timmy had some kind of glitch in his programming that made him fearful of the dark. Then again since Timmy had a personality chip the experience of weeks of standing guard over the remains of the human he considered mother would have caused some trauma.

"What's up Timmy," he half expected that Timmy was going to announce that Penny needed some kind of help in the kitchen. It was usually a ruse to get Jim inside to eat breakfast.

"Uncle Jim," an eight year old boy's voice came from the small robot. "Larry found an escape pod near Sector Six. There are humans in suspension inside."

"Yes! Yes!" Lifting up the twenty pound cylinder bot in his sweaty arms Jim darted towards the house. A glitch in Timmy's system caused him to giggle.

The work bot Jim had managed to reactivate he'd named Larry. Larry had repaired Moe and activated Curly. All three bots had gotten the terraforming equipment back online. Even though he hadn't programmed them to the two massive work robots and the smaller spider bot had searched for items that the solitary human living in the biosphere might need.

"Sir, sir," Penny greeted him at the door. "Larry has found more humans!" She whirled around in her version of jumping up and down. Today she wore a big blue bow dotted with white dots. A matching frilly blue poke a dotted apron covered her silver body.

Murphy on high alert was up on the top of the shelving unit. His tail lashed back and forth. "Meow," he chirped anxiously. His front paws anxiously kneed the edge of the shelf.

"Humans," Jim shouted. His heart beat wildly. He set Timmy down. "Stay with Penny. I'm going to fire up Sweetheart and go out to meet Larry."

"Sir, you need your environmental suit." Penny reminded him. "Moe says that you have time to make yourself presentable."

Sucking in a breath Jim nodded. He was military. He swallowed. "Yeah," he smiled. He wasn't going to be alone any longer. It had been three lonely months.

######

Blair-

"Don't tell me it's time to get up again," Blair groaned. He opened a beady eye. Yup, the bulldog as he'd come to think of Franks was grinning down at him. Worse, Franks had dressed in running shorts and a tee shirt with a panther unit logo on the front. A cleanly shaved wide awake Franks grinned wickedly at Blair.

"Come on, Mate, a good run around the track and you'll be ready for breakfast." Franks kept grinning as a groaning Blair shoved his blanket back. "You know bangers and mash or eggs and toast. Real stuff not freeze dried or from those little hard to open pouches. You'll get used to that stuff soon enough." Still grinning he watched as Blair wiped the drool from his mouth on the back of his hand. "You know how Banks hates it when any of us miss our morning run."

"Sadists," Blair murmured. His bare feet found the cold hardwood floor. Chills ran up his hairy legs. After two weeks his muscles had stopped screaming every time he moved. Yawning he stretched. Grumbling under his breath he shuffled off to the unit bathroom and then the showers. He rubbed the still short stubble that covered his head. He still missed his long babe attracting locks.

Dressed in running shorts and tee shirts Rafe and Brown were standing guard by the showers. "You should hear this jazz group," Brown was saying.

Megan and Rhonda came out of the showers their still damp hair twisted in buns on top of their heads. Like the men they were both dressed in running shorts and tee shirts. "I know I'm just another Digger but I'm such a Shelia," Megan told Rhonda. "I just love having hot showers every morning." They nodded to Blair as he stumbled towards the showers.

Portable screening had been put up making their sleep area separate from the men's. Being in the Panther Unit was the safest that either Rhonda or Megan had felt since joining the military. Both women undid their shower weapons as they stowed their makeup bags. Even though Rafe had saved them both from a gang rape and Major Banks had seen to it that each would be rapists had been punished neither woman completely let down her guard. It was better to be careful than get hurt.

Blair had been surprised at first that the men stood guard on the showers. He had of course heard of the rapes that went on in the military. Megan had added another dark truth to the tales that Blair had heard.

"These blokes show up in uniform at the farm," she's said her accent heavy as she recalled the day she'd been conscripted into the military. "Here I was a wet behind the ears little seventeen year old Cockroach with some starry eyed idea of maybe saving my colony," she'd smiled at that memory. "I'm damned lucky that some Sheilas spotted me in the barracks before what those sorry excuses for men really had in mind had kicked."

Blair had felt sick and angry.

"We women in the military owe billionaire William Ellison and a few of his wealthy friends for putting considerable pressure on Congress, their respective governments and the military." She had patted his arm. "Do right by his son. Thanks to the military's education program and the Grace Foundation I finished my education. I've even got a job waiting for me in Cascade when my service is over.

"Shake a leg," Rhonda called out. Blair blinked. Somehow on autopilot he had showered and managed to shave. "Franks is starting to pace." Rhonda warned.

Grabbing his wet towel a dressed Blair hurried out of the showers. His tee shirt clung to his still slightly damp hairy chest. It never paid to keep Franks waiting. The man could find painful ways to extend the exercise routine he put Blair through.

######

JIM-

He'd nicked himself when he'd shaved but now dressed in a clean uniform Jim drove the all terrain vehicle out to where Larry and Moe stood guard.

A check on the numbers that Larry had read off from the escape pod had revealed that it had come from the ill fated Peruvian colony ship the San Pedro. "What else did you find out, Penny," Jim asked.

Back in the biosphere Penny and Timmy were in front of the computer searching for any information that Ellison Corporation had on the San Pedro.

Penny's soft voice came over the radio. "Each pod was build to carry forty people. According to a note on the report the San Pedro was carrying sperm from various colony donors for duty children." Jim remembered reading that the Peruvian colony had had a number of healthy colonists who had some kind of natural immunity to the plague.

Jim sucked in a breath when he spotted the pod. "Damned," he muttered.

"Sir, please, little Timmy is listening." Penny scolded.

"I'm sorry," Jim slowed Sweetheart. "This isn't a regulation escape pod. It looks more like the size of a detachable storage pod. See what you can find out about converting storage pods to be escape pods."

Larry and Moe waved to Jim as he stopped his all terrain vehicle.

"Sir," Penny's voice came over the ear piece of his environmental suit. "I found a note on San Pedro's storage units. They were carrying a load of plant and animals to aid another colony just after the plague hit."

The plague had hit Earth and her colonies three generations back. A third of the population of Earth had died. On the colonies it had been worse. A few colonies had been reduced to single desperate families. Others to a handful of grieving survivors that looked to Earth for help. Every effort had been made to aid survivors. From that time duty children had been born. To diversify the gene pool on various decimated colonies volunteers provided sperm to father children. Childbearing age women were actively recruited as wives for lonely male colonists and orphaned children.

Sentinels and Guides known since the seventeen hundreds and Sir Richard Burton's book suddenly exploded within the total human population. Sentinels and Guides grew from being three percent of the population to about ten percent of the total remaining human population. Experts theorized that it had something to do with the sudden threat to the destruction of humanity.

####

Curly a small spider bot climbed over the storage pod. He'd worked the landing parachute free from the pod. At a signal from Moe the spider bot ran down and attached himself to Moe's leg.

"We've got to drag the pod back as close to the biosphere as we can," Jim instructed. "We can open up a freight tunnel and get everyone inside."

Under Jim's direction Larry and Moe attached lines to the pod. They dragged the pod back to where a freight entrance was located on the biosphere. Penny relayed instructions to Curly who found the covered control panel.

Jim paced nervously inside the biosphere with Timmy matching his pacing as the leaders were woken up first. Murphy hid under some leafy bushes watching with guarded interest. After what seemed like a lifetime the leader a small brown skinned man named Incacha greeted him in Chopec, Spanish and English.

"Where did we land?"

"Delta section," Jim sucked in a breath. "You've been drifting in space for almost three generations. I've sent messages to Earth for rescue. Larry and Curley will add onto the biosphere since your company is large."

Once the news was digested eighty people including to Timmy's delight twelve children moved into the biosphere. Larry and Moe had more humans to take care of. Curly was taken back and dispatched under the half destroyed biosphere where they'd found Timmy. The machinery for creating biosphere shielding had to be turned on. It was going to be a long day and possibly long night for the work robots.

Timmy showed the children how Murphy would fetch nonstop. About the fortieth throw an exhausted Murphy carried his fuzzy toy to his water dish and dropped it in the water. "Gross," several girls said.

"I think that Murphy has had enough." A slender young woman said. "There is plenty of water here. Everyone bath time." There were groans. Timmy reluctantly let himself be led away by Penny. It had been a long day. He waved to his new friends. Night was reclaiming the sky outside the biosphere.

Jim, Incacha and the other men gathered in the main house watching with amusement as Penny fed a tired Murphy. After their own dinner all the children said goodnight. Timmy helped Penny served the men coffee and freshly baked coffee bread.

"So these Sine creatures are the ones who sent the plague to destroy humanity." Incacha spoke softly. He'd waited until the women had taken the children to the other house units before he and the others sat down for a serious talk with Jim.

Jim scrubbed his face. "They'd hoped to wipe us out. They want Earth and our colony worlds." It would be a long night. "They didn't count on humans surviving or that in our strong will to survive we'd pull together and help each other." He smiled. "We do have some friends."

"Friends," There was surprise in Incacha's voice. The other men murmured their own surprise.

"Grey aliens," Jim began. "They bred to us for centuries to try to save their dying race." It was the only thing that still caused some humans to view the grey aliens with dark suspicion.

Incacha nodded. He'd seen such things in the dreams that had strangely haunted his suspension sleep.

"When the Sine came to destroy us the grey aliens came out of hiding. They lost half of their fighting force to protect us." Jim tasted his coffee. "They consider us a cousin race. They're the ones who rescued three ships of a race almost destroyed by the Sine."

Penny turned on a monitor in the kitchen so that the men could see what the friendly aliens looked like. Timmy moved close to Jim's chair. Incacha noted that Jim affectionately but absentmindedly patted the small bot. He almost stopped breathing as he also realized that the Sentinel would soon be grieving. The mantel of shaman of their small tribe felt heavy on Incacha's shoulders.

#####

Blair-

His hair which had always leaned to a dark shade of auburn was now growing back in a rich chestnut color. Blair admired his new look. The hair was rapidly coming in curly. Blair sighed. Sometimes he longed for straight hair. The current male hair fashion was slicked back hair. Then again his curls had never seemed to dissuade any woman.

"Like what you see?" Henri came in buttoning a wild bright blue Hawaiian shirt.

"Wow," Blair said. He threw up his hands pretending to be blinded. "When you said that you were going to dress civilian," he laughed. "I didn't think it'd be a test of how bright a color can be."

"Henri does like to gussy up," Rafe joked. "He's such a girl when it comes to dressing civilian." Blair smirked. Rafe had dressed in what looked like expensive chinos and a tailored shirt. "Come on if we're going to make the bus to town we need to leave now."

"Hey," Henri said. "There are women who think I'm a fine specimen of manhood."

"Blind women," Rafe smirked.

Henri threw a towel at his friend.

Rhonda and Megan came into the unit's barracks giggling. They carried a number of shopping bags. "Too bad we can't stay here in Cascade. I just love being able to shop." Rhonda sighed.

Franks whose bed was closest to the door looked up with an affectionate smile on his face. Being part of the Panther unit was the happiest he'd been in a long time. He sat cross legged on his bed with an ancient leather bound book in his lap.

"Sergeant Major," Blair was surprised that Franks was not dressed in civilian clothes ready to hit town on liberty. "Aren't you going to a bar or something?" He imagined Franks carousing with other military types.

"And run into the likes of you and the rest of the blokes," Franks shook his head in mock horror. "No thanks. I like to enjoy my time off 'chilling' as you Yanks say." He closed the book before Blair had a chance to see the printed pages.

"Most people don't have old fashion books," Blair began. His curiously was piqued by this side of the seemingly hard ass sergeant.

"Come on," Rafe had Blair by the arm. "The bus is waiting."

"Yeah, get going," Franks smiled in a pleasant way. "You have to celebrate Naomi being released by Mars Colony. Then you're going to have to celebrate learning that you have a sibling coming to town. Don't get too drunk, mate."

Henri slapped Blair on the back. "I'm buying the first round."

"Guys," Blair protested as he was dragged out the front door. "I want to check out the bookstores for antique books and stuff for my e-reader." It had been a great relief that Naomi was free from jail. Learning that he had a duty child sister who was a guide had been mixed news.

The door closed on them. Franks smiled shaking his head. Max came over to Franks' bunk. His toenails chipped unhappy on the barracks floor. Franks gently petted Max's dark furry chest. "It's just you and me, Max." The German shepherd wagged his tail.

"We brought you some treats," Rhonda and Megan came out of their designated 'ladies' area'.

Both Franks and Max looked with interest at the women. Megan held up the bag of, "My favorite Yank treats," Franks happily caught the bag of cheese and beef jerky sticks. "Thanks, ladies."

Max barked excitedly as Rhonda opened up a container of doggy jerky treats. The women left both Franks and Max happily chewing on their treats.

"Why do I feel as though I've just treated two guard dogs?" Megan whispered.

"They're our guard dogs," Rhonda whispered back. Both women giggled back to their 'room'.

####

Blair hadn't realized how many military units were stationed at the base until he saw the loaded buses. "Are we going to be able to get a ridge to town?"

"No worries," Rafe pointed out a small bus with an Ellison Corporation logo on its side. "That's how Megan and Rhonda went shopping." He smiled. "Mr. Ellison is seeing to it that the unit his Sentinel son is going to be in is well taken care of."

As they neared the bus they were approached by a small group of English women soldiers. "Blokes, we were wondering if we could catch a ride into town with you." The leader of the group addressed Rafe.

He smiled into her serious grey eyes. "Ladies, you are welcome. We'll see to it that you ride safely back on this bus too."

A smile lit up Lt. Nancy Winston's face. "There's a new romance movie out and it's not being shown on base."

The driver sent out a call to his dispatch. After listening on his earpiece he announced. "Mr. William Ellison is sending out another fleet of buses. He apologizes for not realizing that the ladies on base didn't have enough rides. You ladies and the other ladies on base will have safe rides into and from Cascade day or night."

A curly haired red head sat next to Blair. "I'm going to check out the antique bookstores." Blair grinned. He noticed the galaxy of freckles across her cute face. "So am I."

The men ended up not going to the bars. Henri was met by a cousin who had two pretty café latte young women in tow. Ayesha and Tanya turned out to be sisters. Ayesha in a bright red midriff top and jeans clung to Gee's arm. Tanya sauntered up to Henri. His eyes were on the way her short African print dress clung to her voluptuous figure. "I'll meet you back at the bus." He shouted as he was dragged off.

Blair and Diana went off to check out antique bookstores. "We'll meet you at the theatre," he told Rafe. Rafe and the rest of the ladies went to do some last minute shopping.

Both Blair and Diana found themselves reaching for the same book on guides. "Are you," each said in surprise.

Diana Peters turned out to be from a guide family born on earth. She and Blair happily talked as they shopped. "Kathy opted out of service to have a family. I'll be paired up with another Sentinel soon."

"I thought it was a permanent arrangement," Blair was surprised. Death had been the only way he'd described the Sentinel Guide relationship as ending.

"Oh, no," Diana laughed. "I know it's not what that know it all Professor Sandburg says in his books. There are so many mistakes in his books."

"I'm that know it all Professor Sandburg," Blair said unhappily. Obviously while he was considered an expert on Sentinels he had missed a few things about guides.

Diana blushed. They both burst out laughing. The rest of their shopping went happily. "Blimey," Diana looked at her cell phone. "We've got to get to the theatre."

In a different part of Cascade Captain Joel Taggart unhappily left his eldest son's house. He wiped tears from his face. In three days his new second wife would be arriving. His son's words echoed in his ears.

"How could you? Mom's not even been dead four years and you're banging some alien half breed bitch," he'd shouted.

Joel had grabbed the front of his son's shirt. "Stop right there, Dan." Fury had filled his dark eyes. "I loved your mother but she's gone. I have the right to go on. She'd have wanted me to keep living."

Joel squared his shoulders. He'd miss his grandchildren but Na had made life sweet again. Sighing heavily he hailed a taxi.

Meanwhile Major Simon Banks dribbled a basketball across a school court. His son Daryl happily ran at his side. They were playing against another father and son team. Pride filled Simon. His marriage had ended up in a screaming divorce but Daryl was the light of his life.

####

JIM-

"We didn't do anything," a small boy looked up unhappily at Incacha. In the next room Curly was delicately removing a panel on Timmy's side. Jim sat next to the small bot. He held one of Timmy's hands. "Keep looking at me," he whispered to Timmy. In Timmy's other hand he tightly clutched one of his flashlights.

In the living room Incacha said softly, "I know you didn't do anything to Timmy." The rest of the children grouped around the sofa. He sighed softly. "You children remember how I explained that we must all cross over to the other side?"

"But Timmy's a bot," a small girl clutched her doll. Her protest was echoed by several other children. "He can be fixed."

"The Great Spirit," Incacha said gently, "has given Timmy a soul. Like all of us he was only given a limited time to be here on this plane. His work here is done. It is time for him to rejoin the Great Spirit." There were sniffles and protests. Some of the listening women started to cry.

"But we don't want Timmy to leave."

In the other room one of the Chopec engineers sucked in a breath. Curly trembled as the spider bot held Timmy's side panel. Jim slowly looked down into the opening. His heart almost stopped. What he'd thought was corrosion that would be dicey but could be fixed looked like blast damaged done by a Sine weapon. The sight of the fused and dangling parts broke Jim's heart.

"Enrique," the engineer spoke in soft Spanish. "Timmy was programmed for self repair. He successfully rerouted most of his programming but his mother board was damaged beyond repair. That he has lived this long is a miracle." He gently added. "Since his outer skin self repaired not even a Sentinel would have noticed that he'd been fatally damaged."

Tears burned at the back of Jim's eyes. "I'm not a Sentinel," he whispered hoarsely.

"Am I going to die?" Timmy whispered.

"You're going to be with your mother," Jim's voice was husky with emotion. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't cry.

"But it's getting dark," Timmy weakly protested. "How can I find her in the dark? I don't want to leave you, Uncle Jim." His hands were slowly uncurling. "Who will protect you at night?"

"Look for your mother in the light," Jim said. "There'll be a light. I'll have a flashlight," he half sobbed.

"Light," Timmy's voice came weaker. "Mama," excitement filled his dying voice. "I see Mama!" His flashlight dropped to the floor. Jim bent his head sobbing. All the lights inside of Timmy's bot body winked out.

Murphy yet out an eerie farewell sound that came from deep inside the small cat.

###

The Chopec men helped Jim build a small shelter with a solar panel on top instead of a coffin. No night would be without light. Timmy's mother had been buried next to Jim's men when her remains had been found. Beloved Mother Alexandra Barnes had been written her marker. Jim had Timmy Barnes-Ellison carved on Timmy's marker along with Beloved Son.

Curly delicately sculpted metal flowers and set them in front of both Alexandra Barnes and Timmy's markers. Larry and Moe added metal fencing around the human cemetery.

Penny worried over Jim as he grieved. Murphy refused to play fetch. His fuzzy toy disappeared.

A year later-

Left, left, right, right, Jim hit the leather punching bag harder and harder.

"Enrique," Incacha said softly.

Jim drew a breath. Sweat drenched his white athletic tee shirt. He caught the punching bag. "Did Penny send you out to get me for breakfast?" A gentle smile graced his face. It had been a year since Timmy had died but he still found the old restlessness drew him to the punching bag.

Murphy lounged by the bench where Jim had tossed a towel. The black and white tuxedo cat rarely left his side.

"Rescue ships have been spotted entering the solar system."

##

TBC

Digger-soldier

Shelia-woman


	5. Chapter 5

LOOPHOLE

(Thank you to those who took the time to review the story. -M)

####

Chapter Five—

JIM—

"I'm not a Sentinel, sir." The slight hesitation and the tone of his sir bordered on an insult.

Colonel Kern chose to ignore it. Sentinels getting their dander up tended to be par for the course. "You were scanned when you entered the biosphere."

"Begging your pardon, sir, but there had just been a major battle. Hell, the biospheres were exploding left and right. Sensors were no doubt off line." Jim shifted his weight in the cushioned seat. It had been Colonel Kern who had suggested that they use Jim's office in the housing unit for their interview. He suspected it was to allow him to accept the idea that he was a Sentinel. Sentinels were a hot commodity.

Squeals of delighted children playing came through the open window. Penny had some of the Chopec women and some of the newly arrived women soldiers in the kitchen showing them how to make one of her special dishes. Aroma from the cooking chicken and the women's laughter drifted through the house.

"Sir, you must be aware that hypersensitive individuals have been mistaken for Sentinels." Jim continued. "It only stands to reason that I became hypersensitive because of the situation that I found myself in." He had started to think of the biosphere as home. Leaving had suddenly become difficult.

A stocky well built man Colonel Josiah Kern had a grandfather who had been a guide. Though his own guide readings were too low to allow him to be paired with a Sentinel he could still sense their emotions. Added to his minimum guide abilities were years of actually working with people. He'd become very good at reading all kinds of people.

Under Captain James Ellison's hostility he could sense fear and grief. Grief given the circumstances of losing his men was natural. The Captain had gone through hell. He nodded at Jim's comment. Hypersensitive people being confused with Sentinels had caused some changes in the way Sentinels or possible Sentinels especially late bloomers were processed. He made a note on his old fashion style notepad. The paper had been manufactured from the leaf of an indigenous plant on a colony world. Letting out a soft sigh he said, "Captain, The military wants a through debriefing. Everything must be looked into carefully."

Reluctantly Jim nodded. Debriefings were never his favorite military duty.

#####

BLAIR—

"You're looking glum, Sandburg," Sergeant Major Franks dropped into a seat at the dining table next to Blair. "The meatloaf can't be all that bad. It wasn't poured out of one of those little silver food pouches."

Blair looked up from listlessly pushing his meatloaf around his plate. "It's actually pretty good, Sergeant Major." He let out a long unhappy breath. The mini mess hall was one they shared with three other military police units. Blair had picked a corner table away from a group of MP's that wore dragon patches.

"The mashers than," Franks looked down at the white mound of mashed potatoes that contained a well of gravy in the center. "They're supposed to be made from real potatoes grown in Idaho or is it Nevada?"

"Real potatoes," Blair said. His mouth twitched slightly up from a frown. "The potatoes are from Idaho. The state is famous for its potatoes. Nevada is famous for casinos and brothels."

"Does the gravy have hidden lumps?" Franks dipped his spoon into the well of gravy. "I hate getting a lump of gravy that is all dry inside. It's worse than getting lumps in your cream of wheat."

"No," Blair took a taste of his gravy. "The gravy is actually some of the best I've ever eaten." Absentmindedly he took another bite of mash potatoes and gravy. Hunger was gradually stirring again in his stomach.

"So it's not the food." Franks took a taste of the meatloaf. "Oh man, this is as close to food made by angels," he glanced at Blair. "Did you break up with Diana Peters?"

Blair let out a very unhappy sigh. Even though the tables around them were empty he dropped his voice. "She's been assigned to a Sentinel. I was ordered by Major Banks to stay away from Diana. Her Sentinel is a guy."

"I see," Franks said in an equally quiet voice.

"I don't," Blair said in an angry whisper. "She has a right to her own life besides being a guide." He twisted his fork into his slice of meatloaf breaking it apart. "I've always studied Sentinels." Regret filtered through his voice. "I know how they like to touch their guides. I never really gave it much thought." His eyes flashed with anger and deep unhappiness. Worry flickered across his face. "I was too damned focused on Sentinels."

Franks swallowed a bite of meatloaf. "I see. You're worried that Mr. Sentinel is going to molest Miss Pretty Guide."

Glumly Blair nodded. He cast unhappy eyes at Franks. "I like her a lot. I think that I'm in love with her."

"I've been in the military since I turned eighteen." Franks picked up his glass of milk. "Foods' not always great," he paused to take a long drink. "Some of those reconstituted meals makes a bloke wonder how Sine would taste barbecued." He smiled as Blair snorted a laugh. "See, I like Yank cooking."

They could hear laughter coming from the other table across the room as if the men there were sharing a joke.

"Are you going to tell me to forget Diana," Blair quietly asked.

Franks shook his head. "Her Sentinel won't do anything to harm her." He set his glass down. "You wrote about the spiritual side of the Sentinel Guide relationship." He paused to study Blair. "I know from your books that you believe in spirit guides."

The scholar in Blair sat up. "You've seen a sentinel spirit guide."

"I was a skinny undersized nine year-old," Franks looked down at his plate. He let out a sigh. "I haven't told this to anyone." He didn't seem to notice that Blair had taken a small recorder out of his shirt pocket. "My home colony my original home colony New Mayfair got hit hard by the plague. The following years weren't good ones. We were pretty far out. We were as Lt. Megan Connor likes to say out beyond the black stump." His smile was a bit crooked. His baritone voice had returned to normal volume. Perhaps it was because it was a story telling voice or because there was a Sentinel among the Dragon Squad that heads turned their way. Neither man noticed.

Blair's eyes got wide but he didn't interrupt. Most of Earth had heard about the battle on New Mayfair. Tales of the colonists mostly women and children holding out against superior Sine attacking ground forces inspired novels and several movies. Heroic survivors had been rescued by their very determined asteroid miner husbands. The asteroid miners had become legends.

The destruction of the attacking alien's ship had attracted the attention of the Takis. Earth's new alien allies helped protect Earth's colonies.

####

Franks' Tale—

"They weren't much older than you boys," Winston Franks at the death of his beloved wife had followed their only son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren to New Mayfair. To prove that he was a valuable colonist Winston had arrived at New Mayfair with several Giant Pyrenees sheepdogs and a flock of hardy Gulf Coast sheep.

"Always about dumb boys," Kathleen Franks muttered under her breath. At ten she was taller than her brother Martin. Sitting on the other side of the living room Kathleen kept her eyes on the cross stitch sampler that she was finishing for school.

Neither Martin nor his best friend Randy Gordon heard Kathleen. They were too busy sharing a bowl of popcorn as they listened to Martin's grandfather's tales.

Overhead fans stirred the warm air in the farm house.

Winston cleared his throat. He shot a slightly annoyed look Kathleen's way before he continued. "You see way back in the eighteen hundreds America and Mexico got into a war." *

Martin and Randy's eyes got big. They'd already heard Winston Franks' tale of how American colonists had turned on the King of England. The only American they knew was Snapper Joe who owned a bar they were forbidden to go near.

By the time that the tale got to where American troops had attacked the military school Kathleen had stopped cross stitching. She was listening as enthralled as the boys were.

"There were only six boys left," Winston paused for a dramatic effect. "Each boy fell in turn as they fought against better armed forces. Finally at the last wall one of the boys, Juan, took the Mexican flag wrapped it around his body and jumped before the American soldiers could catch him."

"Wow," Martin said. "They died?" Randy's voice squeaked as he asked.

"They died but the last boy saw to it that the flag was never captured. The Americans could never claim victory."

Kathleen chewed her lower lip. She'd hoped that the boys would escape especially Juan. He's sounded cute.

Winston stood up stretching. "It's almost two. I've got to go check on the fencing around the pastures. Can't let the native rodents eat up all the grasslands. Martin, you walk Randy home. Don't go by the way of the creek. There have been some large snappers spotted near the creek."

"Yes, Grandpa," Martin picked up the empty bowl. "I'll take my laser rifle with me." Like all farm boys Martin and Randy rarely the safety of their electrified fenced off property without a child sized but working laser rifle. Several forms of native wildlife seem to regard humans' especially human children as additional food sources.

"Thanks for the story, Mr. Franks," Randy followed Martin out to the kitchen. Kathleen had seemingly gone to her bedroom with her cross stitch.

Winston left by the front door. The boys went out the kitchen door to find Kathleen waiting for them near the flag pole. Her pink laser rifle hung on a strap over her shoulder. The Union Jack hung lifeless in the hot still air above her. Like the boys she had a brimmed hat to protect her face against the sun.

"You're a girl you should stay home, Kathy." Martin complained. He shaded his eyes against the sun with his hat. He clutched the stock of his laser rifle in his other hand.

"I'm supposed to watch you, Martin," Kathy said firmly. "Mum said I'm in charge until she gets home from the feed store." She put on her sunglasses against the hot bright sun. Reluctantly the boys followed suit.

"Kathy can come with us," Randy grinned happily. He was hopelessly in love with his best friend's older sister.

"I'm old enough to watch myself." Martin grumbled. They followed the path to the road raising red dust from the dirt road as they walked. Hearing things moving in the purple flowered bushes they walked in the middle of the wide road. Nearing Randy's farm they spotted a large grey stripped tabby dragging a limp small yellow stripped long bodied snapper out of the bush.

"Buster's been hunting again," Randy grinned. "My Mum says that if Buster keeps raiding the snapper's nest they'll come looking to eat him."

"Gross," Kathy involuntarily stepped back. "Liz says that Buster is evil."

"He's just a cat," Martin said uncertainly. Every dog in the colony with the exception of his grandfather's Giant Pyrenees was terrified of the moody tom cat. Even adults avoided the big cat. He'd been known to rip into arms, legs or anything else that got too close. Only old Miss Emma Jones his owner could pet him without getting bloodied. As for the native wildlife they mostly ended up dangling from Buster's jaws.

"I wonder who won today's bet," Randy hit Martin's arm. "If you really want that dragon bot recorder you should bet on the day that Buster gets eaten by a snapper."

"Martin Churchill Franks," Kathy had her hands on her nonresistant hips in an imitation of their mother. "You better not be going to Snapper Joe's Bar. You know it's off limits. Mum says that the old American has bad habits and he's crazy." Their mother in truth wasn't happy about the English style pub in town either. She'd recently joined a small start up church that was opposed to drinking and gambling.

Their dad had told them that their mother's new attitude had more to do with the death of the twins than any drinking and gambling. She'll be her old self once the new one comes he'd said.

"Quit being a dumb sister," Martin scowled. "You don't have to go inside to bet."

"There's a bot dragon recorder in the pawn shop in town," Randy informed her. "It costs as much as skidder ship."

Kathy fell into step with the boys as they changed their direction. "Dad's making a lot of credits working as an asteroid miner this season but it's all going for the farm and our future. Besides Mum's carrying a little one. You know how important little ones are to the future of our colony."

"I know," Martin let out a sigh. There were a number of empty farms where whole families had died from the plague.

"You could win it," Randy insisted. He wiped sweat from his round face on the arm of his sunscreen shirt. All clothing in the colony had been made from material designed to screen out the harmful effects of the bright hot sun.

"You'd have to share," Kathy said.

"No way," Martin said. "I'm only sharing with Randy." Randy grinned. He and Martin were best friends. They shared everything.

"The money pool is big enough for the dragon recorder and the little pretty butterfly bot that's there too," he said shyly. He kicked at a small clod of red dirt. It blew apart creating a small dusty red cloud.

"Butterfly bot," Kathy squealed. All parental instructions were forgotten as the children started running in the direction of the Snapper Joe's bar.

Out of breath and sweating they reached the edge of town. They spotted Tanner Blake coming from the direction of the town's grocery store.

Tall and muscular Blake inspired as much fear as Buster did. He'd arrived at New Mayfair to hunt exotic lizards and snakes whose hides would make him wealthy. A bully before the plague Blake had become increasingly more dangerous. Worried women counted the days that the men of the colony would return from mining the asteroid belt.

At Blake's side his young teenage guide sported a swollen lip and several bruises on his face.

Breathing hard Kathy pursed her sweaty lips. Martin's eyes got big. He grabbed his sister's arm. He violently shook his head almost losing his sunglasses.

Blake turned slowly to face the children. They could feel his angry eyes staring at them from behind his wrap around mirrored sunglasses. "What are you children staring at?"

Both Martin and Randy involuntarily stepped back. Kathy pulled a whistle from her pocket. "You shouldn't be treating your guide badly. Mum says that someday you'll get yours."

They could feel Blake's hard cold eyes go from Kathy's round face to the whistle. "Pretty brave talk for a little girl who could be gutted one night in her sleep." He hissed menacingly.

"I'd hate to be a Sentinel when I blow this whistle." Kathy growled. Spitfire was what their grandfather had often called Kathy. "You'll be the one hurting." The slender guide at Blake's side trembled.

Blake only sneered at Kathy.

"Are you bothering these young children, Blake?" A lean grey haired man dressed in jeans and a white tee shirt seemed to come out of nowhere. Like Blake he wore mirrored warp around sunglasses. A white Stetson sat on Snapper Joe's head. He cradled an antique replica weapon in one arm. "Sentinel or not a load of shotgun pellets will be fatal."

Scowling Blake roughly grabbed the arm of his companion. "Let's get moving," he snapped. "I want a decent meal tonight." The teenaged guide whimpered as he was dragged away.

Letting out a sigh Snapper Joe shook his head. "Someday soon karma's going to grab that one by the throat. Then again maybe I'll just go hunt that bastard down and put him out of his misery." He snorted and seemed to remember the children. "What are you children doing in town without your parents? Snappers are on the move again. I've seen some big enough to make a saddle out of near the creek."

"Beastly man," Kathy growled as she watched Blake drag his guide away.

Martin cleared his throat. "Mr. Snapper Joe, we want to bet on Buster getting eaten."

"There are a dragon bot and a butterfly bot they want," Randy chimed in.

"It's just Joe," Joe eyed Randy. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Randy shot a love sick look at Kathy.

A smile twitched across Snapper Joe's lips. "You children come on inside. The bar's closed right now. I'm marinating some snappers in my special barbecue sauce. My girls will fix you a plate of food and some sweet tea."

"You eat snappers," a look of disgust crossed Kathy's face.

"You have daughters," this astounded both Randy and Martin.

"Never knock a man's barbecue or his children," Joe said simply.

After a plate of barbecued snapper Randy and Martin studied the old fashion paper wall calendar that was marked with various names and times. They'd decided that Snapper Joe's daughters looked too pretty to be his real daughters.

Kathy had stuck to the potato salad. She eyed the calendar noticing the names and bet amounts as she sipped the sweet tea. "I want to bet that at nine o'clock tomorrow morning Buster will still be alive."

Joe raised a graying bushy eyebrow. "Now that's a bet that hasn't been made yet."

Randy and Martin exchanged open mouth stares. They hadn't thought of that angle. Kathy pulled out a small coin purse. She dumped out three weeks worth of allowance. It was half of what she'd have gotten a year ago but times were hard in the colony.

"I'll take the bet," Joe said gravely.

Once the bet was in place Joe alerted his daughters that he was walking the children home. The scanner on the bar suddenly let out a wail.

"What's that," Martin asked.

"Ship's coming in," Joe frowned. He studied the images on the scanner's small monitor. "Damned it, those better not be the Grays that plague earth. I left the earth to keep my girls safe from those bastards. I've got a bad feeling in my gut." He snatched up his replica shotgun. "Let's get you kids home."

"Get the weapons and get in the shelter," he yelled to his four daughters as he herded the children out the door.

"Mum's at the store," Kathy cried. "She's carrying a little one."

"Hell," he swore. "Let's get her. We can all go to the shelter."

"I've got to go home," Randy cried. "My Mum and sisters are at home."

"Grandpa," Martin shouted. "I've got to get Grandpa and the dogs."

"Then we'll bring them all here. My shelter's more fortified than any of the farm shelters. Hell it's been build to hold the whole town if need be. Damned, I'd better get the whole town in here. Where's my damned mind gone. Those Grays are sneaky bastards. They're probably making me feel old."

A sudden explosion rocked the town. People mostly women and children ran from various buildings. "Can you drive a bouncer transport?" Joe pointed to the open transport parked by the side of his bar.

"Yes," Martin shouted.

"Take your friend and get his family and your grandpa." Joe held onto Kathy's shoulder. "Let's get your mother and as many people as we can. My girls can hold off the enemy."

Martin and Randy scrambled into the open topped transport. It bounced to a start. They went at an unsteady bouncing pace towards the farms. Several times they had to stop to avoid hitting running women with small children. "Get to Snapper Joe's," they'd shout. "He's got weapons and shelter."

Rounding the bend to Randy's farm they skid to a stop to avoid hitting Blake and his guide. "Get out of the transport," Blake dragged his whimpering guide towards the transport.

"We have to get Randy's family." Martin stammered.

Randy sniffed the hot air. "What's that stink?"

A growl drew their attention.

Larger than the Giant Pyrenees stood a tawny saber toothed tiger. "Wow," Martin stared frozen. Randy's mouth dropped open.

Blake slowly nodded. "My spirit animal," he growled in approval. He stood arms out stretched. "You've come to give me more power." His nose wrinkled as he could the scent of something unbelievably foul.

The saber toothed tiger's tail lashed the air. With a leap the large cat seemed to be flying in the air towards Blake. Martin and Randy looked in stunned silence as the animal hit Blake knocking him into the path of laser fire. He screamed as he died.

A big grey wolf appeared. The wolf tugged at the whimpering guide. Martin recovered first. "Get in," he shouted. Randy leaned over the side of the open transport and threw up.

The dazed guide got to his feet as a huge alien that seemed to be a combination of an insect and a lizard came out of the bush. "Ran-Randy," Martin stammered.

Two white blurs came tearing up the road. They leaped taking the big foul smelling alien down. Its weapon went flying. Adrenaline pumped through Martin. He leaped from the car. Shouldering his laser rifle he fired as soon as the dogs were flung away. The alien's head exploded.

"Oh my gwad," Randy shouted. "It's a perfect head shot."

"Help me with," Martin leaned over and threw up.

"My name is Cory," the teenager whispered. He didn't look back at the dead Sentinel lying in the road.

Once in the transport they raced to Randy's farm. Martin's grandfather was already at Randy's family farm herding the women into his ground transport. "I sent the dogs to take the sheep to safety. Fences are down everywhere. It's not safe here. We'll have to get to town."

Martin held up the laser rifle. "Grandpa, Snapper Joe has a big shelter under his bar." He sucked in a lung full of the dry hot air. "He's got weapons."

"Mr. Franks," Randy cried excitedly. "Martin got one of those aliens."

####

"We held them off from Snapper Joe's for a week until my dad and the other men from the asteroid mines got there." Franks looked up realizing at last that he had a larger audience then he'd realized. His face and shaved head turned dark red.

"No need to be embarrassed, Sergeant Major," a Dragon squad with a sergeant's chevron on his sleeve nodded at the slender young man at his side. "I'd like you to meet Cory's son, Jon. He's my guide."

Franks stood up to shake hands with both the Sentinel sergeant and his Guide Jon.

Megan and Rhonda who'd also heard the story discovered they had counterparts in both the Dragon and the Hawk MP Squads.

Blair made the quiet decision that he'd have to studied guides.

####

TBC

Los Niño heroes were six military cadets, ages 13 to 19. They died defending the Mexican Army's military academy at Chapultepec Castle on September 13, 1847 during the Mexican American war. Legend has it that Juan Escutia wrapped the Mexican flag around his body and jumped from the walls of the castle rather than let it fall into enemy hands.


	6. Chapter 6

LOOPHOLE

(Sentinel and Guide meet. It ain't any bed of roses. Sorry for the delay. I wrote it one way then I realized I was trying to escape the restrictions of the Sentinel universe. So I rewrote. It does get a little rough and some anguish but not out of the PG-13 range and it is still GENERAL. Hope you enjoy.)

#####

Chapter Six

Sun light filtered through the pine trees onto the track that looped through the stand of forest. The sounds of birds calling out seemed to add a friendly note. Blair had to admit that he was in the best shape of his life. Dressed in tee shirt that bore the Panther Unit logo and running shorts he easily jogged along the track. A sweatshirt was tied around his waist. It was a cool enough morning to raise goose bumps on his bare arms and legs.

His companion the slightly build Guide named Jon ran easily at his side. Like Blair Jon was dressed in a tee shirt and running shorts. Only the unit logo on Jon's shirt was that of the Dragon Unit. Blair grinned. Jon had been right. They hadn't seen any other soldiers running. It was almost as if they were both in civilian life again.

Half way around the track Jon indicated with a nod of his head that they could go back. Blair was puzzled. "Why did you insist that we come out running?"

"Sentinels know when you are lying," Jon pointed out. He undid his own sweatshirt and put it on. "Come on, it's safe now. Derrick will be into his poker game."

"You lie to your sentinel?" A bubble of a giggle escaped Blair. He followed as they headed back towards the barracks area.

"That is such an ugly word," Jon flashed a smile. "I prefer to think of it as stretching the truth, fudging or misdirecting."

"Doesn't your sentinel, Sergeant Stevens know what goes on through your bond?" Curiosity stirred inside of Blair. Most Sentinels claimed that they could feel the presence of their guides.

The blond guide snorted a laugh. "There's no bond. You got it all wrong in your books, Professor Sandburg."

"Man, I've studied Sentinels my whole life," Blair complained. "All of a sudden everyone is saying I got it wrong. I mean the relationship between Sentinel and Guide has to be strong enough so that the guide can call his sentinel back from a zone." He used his hands as he talked unaware that the two of them had been noticed by predatory eyes.

"It's not a mystical bond." Jon said quietly. "It's more like the bond between friends or family." He shrugged. "I never feel anything."

"Well, well," a menacing rough baritone voice intruded on them. "Look who likes to take long walks alone in their cutie shorts."

Both Blair and Jon whirled quickly around to face three muscular six foot soldiers. Each of the men had a placard attached to their uniform that read, "This man restricted to base."

Blood drained from Jon's face. Involuntarily he stepped back. "Sergeant Stevens is expecting me back at the barracks." It hadn't occurred to Jon that he wouldn't be safe anywhere on the base without his Sentinel at his side.

The three circled around Jon and Blair. They cut off any avenue of escape.

"Listen guys," Blair spoke up quickly. "I'm attached to Panther Unit. You don't want to get on the bad side of Sergeant Major Franks."

"Carter," one of the soldiers spoke up.

"Get out of here, Panther," Carter snarled. "We just want a little relief," he reached down to grab his crotch. "Women don't run this track anymore." He smirked at Jon. "We heard that Sweet Thighs here is just as good as any woman."

"No way," Blair shoved Jon behind him. "You'll end up in the stockade."

"For a little fun," Carter jeered. "Higher ups always sweep this kind of thing under the rug."

Jon let out a surprised yelp as he was grabbed from behind. Blair turned to help him but ended up with his arms imprisoned by a pair of strong muscular arms.

"Now, Panther, you can watch or get out of here." A voice snarled in his ear.

"NO," Blair struggled to break free. His training temporarily fled his mind as he and Jon were dragged from the track. Jon cried hysterically for his Sentinel.

"You blokes going somewhere with Army property," Sergeant Major Franks' hard voice froze the men. A growl announced Max's presence.

Suddenly released Blair scrambled to reach Jon. He pulled the younger man to safety as two of the soldiers stepped back.

"We weren't going to harm the Panther, Sergeant Major," one of the men stammered.

"Russell, Gordy, get the hell back to your barracks. Consider yourselves on report and damned lucky." Franks growled. Both men fled.

"You're career army," Carter said calmly. "You know what it's like not to be able to get off base to visit the local whore house."

"You never take what isn't freely offered or doesn't have a price tag on it," Franks snapped. "I have rules. You never touch a fellow soldier, another man's wife, significant other," with each word the smaller more powerfully built man took a step towards the taller soldier. "A child, a mother, a relative," he'd closed much of the distance between them. Growling Max circled Carter.

"I'm willing to let you take first taste of Sweet Cheeks," Carter didn't seem to realize that he was in trouble.

"Sandburg, get Jones back to Dragon Unit," Franks snarled. His cold eyes remained on Carter. "I took a vow of celibacy. You know what happens to a man when he doesn't get any?"

It was beginning to dawn in Carter's mind that he had just met his worst nightmare. "Sergeant Major," mentally he was considering his options if he decked the man in front of him.

"I get all full of piss and vinegar," Franks continued. "I need to work it all out. Throw that punch you're calculating, Carter."

In the meantime Blair still unable to calm the hysterical Jon faced the daunting task of continuing to drag Jon to safety. Voices could be heard as men were running up the path.

Max barked a warning. Carter raised his hands in a supplemental gesture. "I don't want any trouble, Sergeant Major."

Sergeant Stevens raced at the head of the pack. He ran straight for Carter. Blood lust had locked him on target. Franks spun around catching the man before he could attack Carter. "Your Guide needs you," Franks shouted at the struggling Sentinel. He held the man tightly until he stopped struggling enough to hear.

Brown and Rafe had slammed Carter up against a tree. "Go ahead resist you, scumbag." Brown growled. Max added barks as if punctuating his desire to take a good bite out of Carter.

"Jon needs you," Blair's voice seemed to reach Stevens. He sucked in a breath nodding for Franks to release him.

Once released Stevens knelt in the dirt next to Blair. He scooped up Jon in his arms. "It's all right," he cooed. "I felt that you were in trouble." He rocked the younger man in his arms. He nuzzled the sweaty blond hair that covered Jon's head.

"Get him to the hospital," Franks said. They could hear a jeep coming up the track.

"They didn't," Blair said. "I mean," he couldn't say the word. Realization that they were vulnerable on the base sent chills down his spine.

The MP jeep came to a sliding stop. It didn't take much explanation. Cater was handcuffed and taken away. Stevens insisted on carrying Jon in his arms back to the barracks.

"Mate," Franks dropped a heavy hand on Blair's shoulder. "If you thought that I was hard on you before just wait until we start hand to hand combat. By the time your sentinel arrives you will be able to defend yourself and him."

Blair nodded then stopped. "He felt him though his bond." He grinned. "Stevens felt Jon needed him."

"Yea, he's a Sentinel."

####

TRACKING STATION

"Ma'am," the petite brunette looked up at Captain Elsa Rider. "We're getting a transmission from the Grey's ship the Atria. She just hit the solar system. She's picked up the Stella One on a distress call."

"Was there a problem with the Stella One, Ensign," she addressed the communications officer. It wasn't unusual for the enormous Grey mother ships to rescue earth ships and ferry them back to earth.

Ensign O'Neal frowned as she touched her ear piece. "The Stella One had a Sentinel medical emergency. Also Colonel Kern had to be sedated. He suffers from ailurophobe."

"There are no mascots on the Stella One." Captain Rider frowned.

"The colonel had to be restrained from trying to blow an escape pod. He was screaming that Sentinel Ellison's cat was stalking him."

"Honestly," Captain Rider rolled her eyes. "The man is supposed to be a physiatrist. He should have dealt with his phobia of cats years ago." She let out an irritated breath. "Let Earth Command know that the Aria will be hitting earth's atmosphere in a day. Advise them of the medical situations."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ensign O'Neal went about relaying the messages.

####

Mixed emotions swirled through Blair as he dressed. His fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. "Come on, Sandburg." Franks growled. "We're keeping the Major waiting. He's as anxious as bride on her wedding day." He suddenly grinned.

Blair shoved his dress uniform shirt into his pants. He shot Franks a look. "I don't know what Banks is nervous about. I'm the one who is going to be bonded for life. I'm the one," he sputtered. Captain Ellison was coming earlier than anyone had expected. Everyone was surprised by the addition of a kitchen to the barracks unit.

"Are you going to make our unit late to pickup Our Sentinel?" Franks grabbed Blair by the shoulder he propelled the younger man towards the door of their barracks as Blair zipped up his pants.

Even Megan had an impatient look on her face as she climbed into the back of the transport. Blair rubbed his sweaty palms on his uniform pant legs. "Sorry guys," he muttered.

Captain Joel Taggert sat next to the newest member of their unit. Due to the status of their impending Sentinel the unit now had a cook. Private Luke Tanner wore a band stating he'd come from a labor camp.

"About time, Sandburg," Banks' voice boomed inside the back of the transport. "All right people," he looked around at the unit as the back of the transport was close. "It's not just Sandburg who is going to bond with Captain Ellison."

Blair looked up sharply.

"The Grey aliens bringing Ellison back have agreed to share some of the knowledge they accumulated studying humans."

"Major Banks," the scholar in Blair had been ignited, "What kind of knowledge do the Grey have? Sir Richard Burton has always been the definitive authority on Sentinels."

"Stand down, Sandburg," an irritated scowl flashed across Banks' face. "According to the Grey healers Ellison is a very rare kind of late blooming Sentinel. He'll form a bond with the unit so that he can protect us." He looked around at his unit. "This is uncharted water people. If anyone wants out they'd better speak up now."

Max laid his head on Rafe's knee. Rafe gently patted his German shepherd partner. Each human member of the unit looked at each other. They turned as one with a steady gaze. Their decision to stay was frim in their eyes. Both Tanner and Blair looked a little nervous. Simon took a breath. "We're ready," he called out.

It was a ride that was both too long and too short. They finally stopped under an enormous shadow.

"Wow," Blair leaned over trying to see out the transport window. "I knew that Grey mother ships were huge. I've never seen one this up close. I've seen them on news footage so I knew they were huge but actually seeing one," he babbled.

"Take a breath, Sandburg," Franks sat closest to the rear door of the transport.

They had stopped well under the shadow of the mother ship. From the transport windows they watched as a smaller ship effortlessly glided down to the tarmac. A team of paramedics from Fox unit were given the honor of carrying the blanket covered gurney from the small Grey ship to the waiting transport containing the Panther unit.

Blair was aware of the wild beat of his heart as the gurney was brought to the transport's rear doors. He silently drew in a deep breath. In another minute his life was going to change forever.

The door opened. A medic jumped into the transport. "Captain Ellison is coming out of light sedation." He spoke in a soft voice. "If he rejects bonding to Guide," he looked questioningly around.

Megan patted Blair's leg. "Sandy's the brumby's guide."

A smile flashed on the medic's boyish face. "If Ellison rejects Sandy he'll have to be transported immediately to the hospital."

Blair barely heard any of the medic's words. The beat of his own heart seemed too loud in his ears. Moisture seemed to have fled his mouth. He watched as the blanket covered gurney was lifted into the transport.

The doors shut. The figure under the blanket seemed to be stirring restlessly.

"Your brumby needs you," Megan gave Blair a slight push. Blair almost landed onto of the man as the blanket was pulled away.

Strong arms pulled Blair close to the muscular soldier lying on the gurney. "Chief," Jim whispered. He caressed his Guide as the links to their bond wrapped around the younger man in his arms. He nuzzled Blair's neck and slowly licked the side of his face.

Blair had expected to feel nothing. Jon had insisted that he'd felt nothing. Instead Blair could feel a slight tingle.

Jim reached out. A strong hand griped his. With the aid of the Franks Jim was pulled into a sitting position. Blair was shifted carefully in his lap. "You cut your hair, Chief." Jim ran a strong hand over the short wavy hair that covered Blair's scalp.

"If you want his hair long," Simon said. "Sandburg will grow it out."

"I could have been spared the head shaving," Blair had found his voice again. He felt awkward being held so firmly in Jim's lap.

Jim reached out to Simon. The Grey healer had explained the process to Simon. He wasn't surprised. Jim pulled him close enough to sniff him. The back of Simon's hand was rubbed on Jim's face. Brown and Rafe were next, then Rhonda and Megan. Joel and Luke received the same treatment. Franks was last. Max was petted. All were aware of a slight buzz that filled their ears and then faded.

Blair suddenly yawned. A feeling of great tiredness fell on him. "Don't know why I'm so tired," Blair muttered. Jim tucked Blair under his chin. Jim breathed in the sweet masculine essence of his new Guide. "We need to get to our barracks, sir." Jim addressed Simon.

Simon noted Jim's haggard appearance. The reports had stated that Captain Ellison had developed sleeping problems aboard the Stella One. He nodded. "Head to the barracks," he called out. The transport moved back to the barracks.

Megan and Rhonda both yawned. "I could use a nap." Megan agreed.

Nodding Simon rubbed his eyes. Their link to their Sentinel had been established. "We'll take a nap then get up at 1400 hours for a late lunch."

Blair barely remembered the ride back to the barracks from the airfield. He was barely aware of being carried into the barracks. He was gently set down on a strange bed. Hands removed his combat boots and uniform. In boxer shorts and a tee shirt he was gently covered. A warm body spooned up next to his.

The entire unit bedded down. Outside the Dragon Unit silently ringed the Panther's barracks. As the only other unit with a Sentinel they'd been moved to the barracks next to the Panther unit. They were to stand honor guard while their brother unit slept through what the Grey aliens called a bonding sleep.

###

Blair heard voices. He woke to find himself in a strange blue forest. He got to his feet discovering that he was wearing his favorite jeans and a multicolored shirt. "I must be dreaming."

Giggling Megan dressed in a beaded buckskin dress ran by chasing a small white unicorn. "Come on, Sandy," she shouted over her slender shoulder. "We have to get to the temple."

Rhonda wore a twenty's flapper dress. Her blond hair was cut into a bob. She held a bouquet of flowers. Swarms of colorful butterflies surrounded her. She smiled at him. The butterflies followed as she walked down the path after Megan.

Joel accompanied by a tall slender bluish-silver woman waved to Blair. "Come meet Na. I didn't think she'd be here too." He grinned happily.

Henri dress in a bright red Hawaiian shirt and surfer shorts grinned and waved. "There's a jazz club on the beach passed the temple."

"Do I know how to dress or what?" Rafe sported an expensive Armani suit. At his side Max barked. The big shepherd wore a diamond collar. The pair went down the path after the others.

"Come on, Sandburg," Simon bellowed. He looked comfortable in jeans and a flannel shirt. "Wow, dad," a young boy at his side looked around, "Where are we?"

"I'll explain Darryl." Simon grinned.

Dressed in the robes of a monk Franks walked by accompanied by a small white deer. He merely nodded to Blair.

"I was told this would be weird." Luke shook his head. Like Blair he was dressed in jeans and multicolored shirt. His blond hair was short except for a single braid that hung down the side of his head.

Reluctantly Blair followed the others.

Everyone kept walking passed the temple towards the jazz club on the beach. Jim waited for Blair on the stone steps of the temple.

Blair drew in an uneasy breath. Jim stood naked except for a simple loin cloth. A black bandana was tied over his head. A bow hung over his shoulder. "Come on, chief. You need to make the sacrifice." He held out his hand to Blair.

As much as Blair wanted to refuse he found himself taking Jim's strong hand. They climbed the stone steps together. Blair's heart beat hard in his chest. They stepped into the dark doorway.

Torches lit the inside of the temple. Blair drew a breath. Someone was tied to the stone alter. Long curly hair covered the sacrifice's face. "Man, we're so not going to do a human sacrifice."

"It has to be done." Jim said. He handed Blair a stone bladed knife. "You must do it. We'll be together for all of this life."

Blair was pulled to the stone alter. He looked down in horror as the man turned his head. "It's me," he gasped in shock.

"You have to cut his heart out," Jim pushed him forward. "We'll eat his heart together." A smile graced Jim's face.

The Blair on the stone alter wore only a loin cloth. "Please," he fearfully begged. "Set me free. Don't kill me."

"I won't do it," Blair threw the stone knife at the far wall. In the next instant he found himself lying in the double bed back at the barracks. A heavy body held him down.

A sleepy Jim opened his eyes. "No sacrifice," disappointment filled his blue eyes.

Blair shook his head. "Let me up." He demanded in a hoarse whisper. No one in the barracks seemed to be awake but them. "I won't kill myself for you."

"Okay," Jim murmured. "I still need you to be my guide." Tears seemed to be leaking from Jim's troubled looking eyes.

Sucking in a breath Blair licked his lips. "Only for two years of mandatory military service." He whispered bitterly. "I won't sleep in the same bed with you." He was released. Jim rolled over. Blair found himself too tired to crawl out of bed. He fell back into a deep sleep.

A seductive saxophone lured Blair to the jazz club. Jim dressed in black military fatigues opened the door for him. "The others are waiting." A small black and white cat darted through the door ahead of them.

Applause greeted them.

####

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

LOOPHOLE

Chapter Seven

It took three buses for Daryl Banks to reach the military base just outside of Cascade. A few of his clothes and some favorite things had been hastily packed into a green camouflaged duffle bag that he carried slung over his shoulder. He chewed his lower lip nervously. It was close to dinner time and all he had was one of his mom's energy bars stuck in the pocket of his jean jacket. Probably not a good idea since he thought they sucked at taste.

"A little young to be joining up aren't you kid?" The bus driver opened the door.

"My dad is temporarily on base." Daryl said. He wasn't sure why he'd come. His dad had told him that they'd be getting their Sentinel. Heaviness filled his heart. Once they had their Sentinel they'd have three maybe four days and then the unit would be headed back into space to keep the Sine from reaching the Earth.

His mother would be very upset. Or at least she'd be upset when she got back from her convention. He let out a sigh. "My mom went to a convention. I'm supposed to stay with my Aunt Millie." He shrugged as if he didn't care. She was okay as far as aunts went. Only she insisted on the Baptist Church all day on Sunday and had strange ideas on how quiet boys were supposed to be.

"It's supposed to help my mom's career. She'll be making a better living for us." He thought that they were doing okay but then again he supposed that all mothers wanted a better living for their kids.

"Ah," the bus driver said in understanding. Every time some unit came back from some distant place wives, kids and sometimes husbands would start taking the long bus ride to see their loved ones. Not every marriage survived the prolonged absences. It was the kids were their hollowed out looks that cut him in the heart. "Tell you what kid." He smiled. "I'm running ten minutes ahead of schedule," he indicated the empty bus. "Why don't I stretch my legs? If you can't get on the base I'll take you back to the bus station."

"Thanks," Daryl grinned. He jumped off the last step. Sprinting he headed for the gate.

####

Luke Tanner had been among the first to awake. Yawning he made his way to the unit's new kitchen. "Extra virgin olive oil," he nodded in satisfaction. He'd been lucky enough to be rescued by the Tu'var. They'd taken a dim view of how the Westwood Colony had been treating non combatants, potential guides and women. The whole colony had ended up being shipped back to earth. No easy achievement since all the adult men had to be stunned into unconsciousness in order to be subdued.

Just remembering watching the overbearing cruel men being stunned brought a grin and a feeling of satisfaction to Luke.

Humming under his breath Luke set about checking his supplies. He had in mind a light pasta dish for the unit's first meal. It would be quick and filling. He smiled as he went through the fresh ingredients in his kitchen. Taste, eye appeal, and aroma he nodded as he remembered his lessons.

On the other side of the barracks an unhappily Simon had to deal with a sudden wrinkle. "Look, Sandburg, unless a guide is the opposite sex, sentinels and guides sleep in the same bed."

"Not always," Blair spoke up quickly. "Jon doesn't sleep with Stevens. There really isn't an Army regulation stating that guides have to share their sentinel's beds. It's just a tradition."

Simon let out a heavy sigh. He looked at Blair's slightly sad looking Sentinel. "Captain Ellison, how to you feel about this situation?"

"A year ago, sir, I wouldn't have believed that I was even a Sentinel." He let out an unhappy breath. "I can't explain these feelings that overwhelm me. Ever since I heard Chie-Professor Sandburg's voice on the e-reader I've wanted to be near him." Misery crossed his face. Sucking in a breath he let a closed off mask cover his handsome features. "Sandburg should have his own bed. As long as he's near me it will work out."

Curiosity promoted Blair to ask, "You heard my voice?"

Jim nodded. "I found an e-reader loaded with some of your lectures on ancient civilizations. There was a voice option along with the text." He shrugged. "The cover art showed you with long curly hair." A flash of embarrassment caused Jim to drop his eyes and mumble.

"I didn't get that, Jim," Blair said suspiciously.

"Chief, I uh sometimes late at night I'd wonder if your hair was silky to the touch."

Blair blushed annoyed and angry. He'd hoped to return to Rainier University once his mandatory duty was over.

#####

Na and Daryl showed up at the same time. "I felt I had to come," both said. Joel grinned happy to be reunited with his second wife. The younger slender alien hybrid shyly accompanied Joel to the private room off of the barracks.

"Your mother is going to have my head." Simon had Daryl stow his things in his small private room.

"I thought that everyone slept in the same room," Daryl took his place at his dad's side for dinner.

"Units with a Sentinel and Guide get some variations," Simon smiled. His smile dimmed a bit as he located Jim and Blair. He knew people well enough to know if something didn't happen soon Jim would need another Guide. He let out an unhappy sigh. "Let's eat, Daryl. We'll have to figure out how your being connected is going to affect you."

Max learned that Murphy had claws. Murphy learned that the big German shepherd had a sensitive nose. Rafe fed Max on one side of the mess area while Jim placed Murphy's food on the other.

Jim tentatively placed a hand on the small of Blair's back as they found their places at the table. When Blair didn't pull away he relaxed.

####

MEANWHILE-

William Ellison was used to paying only for the best. From his investigations he knew that Cooper, Mendoza and Grant were considered one of the top law firms in arguing laws concerning colonies and draftees. One of the firms' specialties involved getting people, specifically guides, freed from mandatory service and labor camps. Mendoza, which in this case meant both Kathleen and her husband Bernard had argued and won three times in front of the American Supreme Court and twice won cases in the Untied Space Supreme Court.

The office which met with William's approval had all the tasteful trappings of a well connected lawyer's firm. A framed portrait of the English statesman Sir Winston Churchill occupied one wall. There were diplomas on the other walls; old fashion photographs of the current King of England His Majesty Winston David the Second, several Presidents of the United States, the President of Mexico Lorenzo Hernandez and other dignitaries shaking hands with the lawyer and lawyers from the firm.

There were also discreet but well placed old fashion style photographs of family on the dark wood desk. One photo of a grinning pudgy faced young boy holding a Union Jack seemed to stand out. William reasoned that the boy had to be a favorite nephew.

The only thing that seemed out of place in the office was the butter yellow and cream colored stripped reptile skin covered chair behind the desk. It hardly fit the image of a conservative lawyer. A small sculpture of a cat with an alien looking alligator dragging from its jaws had a prominent place on the desk.

"You understand, Mr. Ellison," A strikingly handsome woman in her early forties Kathleen Mendoza dressed in a dark business suit wearing only simple pair of turquoise earring studs and a plain gold and turquoise wedding band as jewelry. "Drafting able bodied citizens to be soldiers has been a policy in the American country for centuries. While Congress did end the draft after the unpopular American-Vietnam war," she said. A very slight English accent gave her words a crisp sound. "There wasn't anything illegal about the American Congress starting the draft again for the Sine war."

"What of the conscription of individuals as guides?" William asked.

A young legal assistant entered pushing a cart with a coffee decanter and cups. William nodded as the young man poured their coffee. Kathleen indicated that she'd also like coffee.

"The law which is an amendment is referred to as the drafting of persons with guide ability," Kathleen corrected. "Legally it is called Article SG/986-0524." She folded her hands as she gazed thoughtfully at the handsome elder Ellison. "Both of your sons, Mr. Ellison have served with distinction. Neither is a guide. Your son Dr. Steven Ellison is a veterinarian. According to reports he is a decorated hero. Captain James Ellison is also a decorated hero. I believe he is a Sentinel."

"Yes, Mrs. Mendoza," William smiled. "You've done your homework. Both of my sons are decorated heroes. Steven is home again in Cascade running a private practice and raising horses." His smile dimmed a bit. "Jimmy is reported to be a late blooming Sentinel. I apparently carry a recessive rare type of Sentinel gene." Deep regret filled his cultured voice. A troubled look crossed his face. He could have been discussing a family curse from the way he seemed to view the heritage he'd passed to his sons.

"Your concerns about guides," Kathleen looked puzzled. "Are you worried that the military won't be able to find a proper guide for your son?"

William paused to take a taste of his coffee. It was full bodied. Real coffee had only recently become affordable again to the average person. Still this coffee was of an excellent brand. "The military has according to my sources found an excellent guide for my son Jimmy. A Professor Blair Sandburg, who according to Rainier University is an expert in Sentinels, was conscripted uh drafted by the military." His blue eyes focused on the English woman lawyer.

"Professor Blair Sandburg is a duty child who was raised unaware of that fact. He protested being drafted until he was threatened with the fact that his mother would have to serve time at hard labor." William took a breath. "I don't want anyone at Jimmy's side who would fail their duty to protect him out of resentment or anger. From what my investigators learned from the professor's colleagues and students is that he is deeply concerned about freedom. In this case it would be his personal freedom upper most in his mind."

Kathleen leaned back in her leather chair. "Mr. Ellison, you must be aware that I would have a conflict of interest with this case. My younger brother Sergeant Major Martin Franks serves with the Panther Unit."

William smiled. "I did my homework as well, Mrs. Mendoza. It is my wish to hire you and your firm to represent Jason Wright, Amy Sandburg, Briana Goldman and Leslie Sandburg-Goldman." He set his coffee cup down. "All four guides, the young ladies in particular, were seized without warning and dragged from their homes. It was hardly regulation drafting."

Kathleen frowned. She made notes on an electric pad. "The Sandburg and Goldman women," she frowned. "Are they duty children?"

"Yes," William said. "Like their half brother Professor Blair Sandburg's mother Naomi, their mothers also used the frozen sperm of Dr. Isaac Sandburg-Goldman. They have been accompanied to Earth by my duty son Captain Vincent Hunter. He is also a Sentinel." Again regret filled his voice. "While Amy is eighteen, both Briana and Leslie are thirteen. Captain Hunter was concerned enough about their treatment and welfare to contact me." He paused. He hadn't expected any of his duty children to contact him. Then again according to his investigators all of his duty children had sharp minds and skills that made them stand out. He was proud of all of them.

"You might also look into the case of Jason Wright's parents. Judge Shawna Rose sentenced them to hard labor for attempting to aid their son in escaping."

Kathleen looked up sharply. "The Ice Queen sentenced another set of parents to hard labor?" Anger skirted across her face. "I think it's time for Judge Shawn Rose to retire." She inhaled deeply to control her anger. She and the Ice Queen had history-both professionally and personally. It was the personal that had her mentally sharpening imaginary claws.

"Judge Shawna Rose handled Professor Blair Sandburg's case and a surprisingly large number of other guide seizure cases." William said softly.

"The firm will seek an injunction that will be world and colony wide against all guide seizures. Looking into past cases will disrupt a lot of military units. Martin is going to be a little miffed at me. This will ground the Panther Unit until the case is settled. It could take years. I'll have to bring another firm into this. It's going to be expensive."

William Ellison smiled barely concealing his satisfaction. "I'm a multi billionaire. Plus I have shall we say hidden assets." His smile took on an extra quality that some would say was a shark's smile. "Money won't be a problem." He knew about the history between the handsome Kathleen Franks Mendoza and the beautiful but hard Judge Shawna Rose. Yes, he'd picked the right lawyer and the right firm. It was going to be one hell of a legal cat fight.

####

Unaware that his future was about to change Blair accompanied by Jim had gone to one of the libraries on base. Jon sat at the table across from him. A white noise generator on the table assured that their Sentinels won't overhear them.

"I'm going to be going home." Jon said softly. From where they sat they could see their protective Sentinels in a discussion of their own across the room. Both were frowning.

"Is Sergeant Stevens going to be getting liberty?" Blair briefly wondered what was causing Jim to look so unhappy.

A shy smile spread across Jon's face. "I'm getting a medical discharge," Jon said. "I've all ready called Mon and Dad. They both cried. They run a flower shop and herbal business. I'm going home to help them. My sister Carla runs an adjoining tea room. She said that she needs help." He smiled happily.

"Is Sergeant Stevens going to retire too," Blair felt a little relieved for Jon. He knew that the slightly built younger man hadn't been faring well in the military since their trouble on the track.

Jon shook his head. "He's getting another guide." He laid a gentle hand on Blair's arm. "We don't have much time. I just wanted to let you in on a few things if you want to break free of your own Sentinel. That's what I wanted to talk to you about that day," his voice quivered.

Blair listened in stunned silence. He soon learned of a network of guides who worked to help each other break free from their Sentinels.

"That's it, Blair," Jon let out an exhausted breath. He'd had to talk fast and low enough even with the white noise generators to keep the Sentinels and any other passersby from hearing. "It's up to you how you use it. Just remember no writing anything down. It's only passed orally."

"Here come our Sentinels." Jon warned. He plastered a smile on his face. Only Blair knew he wasn't as fragile as he let on.

##

On the way back to their barracks Jim walked at Blair's side. "Did you enjoy talking with Jon?" He had to control the urge to run his hand up and down Blair's back. The urge to sniff Blair's sweaty neck and lick his ear had Jim clinching his hands into frustrated fists. Blair had pushed him away several times that morning already. He didn't want to upset his moody guide.

"Jon's getting a medical discharge," Blair said absentmindedly. The scholar inside of him was going crazy. He'd been studying Sentinels from the outside. Now he was part of a society that he wanted very much to study but he also had to keep things secret to protect others. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sure we can find other guides for you to hang around with while we're here in Cascade," Jim offered hopefully. He'd be willing to stand around any library, bookstore, hell he'd carry Blair's stuff if he wanted to go shopping. Letting out an unhappy sigh Jim realized that life had become complicated.

Blair was nodding. "I do need to talk to other guides." He waved his hands as he talked. "Here I've been studying Sentinels and I missed the other half of the equation. It's like studying humanity and only focusing on men."

Jim said, "Uh huh." He'd been married briefly once. He knew how to sound like he was interested. He let Blair's words wash over him. Unconsciously he placed a hand on Blair's neck. Gently he began massaging the muscles that seemed tense to him. So far no rejection, Jim happily continued to massage Blair.

"Men have gone out to explore the world and the universe. We have made fantastic discoveries." Blair admitted. "Without women there would be no civilization. Anthropologists tie the gathers of our species which is women to the discovery of growing grain. The foundation of agriculture led to settling, farms and the rise of civilization."

Jim's hand slid slowly up and down Blair's spine. Nerves in his guide's spine sent him messages. A frown worked over Jim's face as he recognized that his guide was frustrated, angry, sad and yet excited. He inhaled enjoying and cataloguing the subtle changes in Blair's scent.

Blair had launched into the roles that men and women played in society. Much of his early frustration and tension had seemed to fade away. Jim he realized was a good listener or pretended to listen. A boyish grin appeared on Blair's face. Jim was an okay kind of guy. It didn't matter. He inhaled enjoying the sweet smell of the fresh Cascade air.

An early morning rain had cleansed the air. It simply felt wonderful to be alive.

"Like I was saying," Blair went on. "Guides need to be included in any study on Sentinels." He hadn't felt this good in a long time. A group of approaching women soldiers looked their way. A sudden change in the way several of the young women looked at them brought a sudden halt to the flow of ideas. There were a few blushes. Eyes were quickly averted. Blair tried a, "Hi, ladies." There were quick nods.

"Guide and Sentinel," one whispered. "Hands off," someone else whispered.

Jim tensed. He wasn't sure what the problem was. He didn't perceive the young women as a threat. Some of them actually smelled very nice.

"You're touching me in public," Blair growled.

Jim's hand jerked away. The comforting back he'd been touching felt like it had grown hot porcupine quills. "I uh," he shifted uneasily. Feeling awkward, dumb and like a big hulking Neanderthal he nervously licked his lips. "I didn't mean to," he cringed at how whiney he'd sounded. He forgot temporarily that he was a highly decorated Army Ranger.

There had been times in his marriage to socialite Carolyn Plummer that he had done something that she'd view as stupid. She'd used that exact tone with him.

"Don't ever touch me in public again," Blair stalked off. Anger rose in red waves from his compact body.

Standing tongue tied Jim tried to watch Blair but his eyes strangely kept filling with liquid.

"Are you all right, Captain" a soft gentle woman's voice penetrated the pain that seemed to fill Jim's being.

"I saw that whole thing Corporal Peters." Private Molly Henning had recently been assigned to the British unit. She was completely unaware of Diana's connection to the angry American guide she'd witness turn on the shell shocked Sentinel Captain. She eagerly shared what she'd witnessed.

Both embarrassed and concerned Diana gently patted Jim. "It's all right." She looked at the two women with her. "He's suffering from guide rejection."

"What's going on here?" Megan stormed to Jim's side. A new patch of a unicorn decorated her right sleeve. "The brumby belongs to our unit."

"Guide rejection," Diana said unhappily. "Ma'am, we need to get the Captain warmed up a bit before you take him back to the barracks." Jim shivered. His guide's anger still sent chills through his nervous system.

"Diana, here comes your Sentinel," Molly warned. Excitement brightened her eyes. Her cheeks flushed.

The almost angry looking British soldier slowed. His expression changed as he received a silent message from his guide. "It's okay now," he gently put an arm around Jim. "We'd better get him warmed up a bit."

Jim only registered Protector and Guide. He let himself be herded gently several barracks away from the Panther's barracks.

Peggy had a terse conversation with Molly. Molly unhappily followed. "Come on," Peggy told Megan. "We need to talk." She lowered her voice, "Diana found out about a secret American guide organization you need to know about."

###

The slamming of the barracks door jerked Franks out of his mediation. He watched as Blair stormed passed him.

Blair quickly noticed that his bed was back. The double Sentinel bed was wedged next to Franks' bed. There were several feet of space between Jim's big bed and his. He paced the open space.

Franks frowned. "Where's Captain Ellison?" He asked cautiously.

"The big Neanderthal can find his way back here without hanging all over me." Blair snapped.

Franks let out an unhappy sigh. He slowly straightened his legs out from his lotus position. "Captain Ellison's Sentinel brain is hardwired to seek information and comfort from you. In exchange he will protect you and your family with his life."

"I didn't want this," Blair snarled. "I have to give up any travel plans I had for the future, my students, my studies," he waved his arms. "Naomi staying out of a labor camp rests on my shoulders," his voice rose. "I never asked for this. I never asked to be born. This is too much to expect of me!"

"Mate," Franks said sharply. "Get yourself knotted. There are religions that believe that we all ask for the lives we get."

"Yeah, like we're all sitting around on clouds deciding the suck factor in our lives." Blair snapped. "Don't lecture me on any aspect of society. There are no degrees after your name."

"Stand down, Sandburg," Simon's voice boomed. He stalked out of his private office and room. He had a major headache from a thirty minute screaming match with his ex-wife. Aunt Millie had had a mild stroke. The old woman would be all right but she was in no condition to take on an active boy. Added to that was the fact that the unit was suddenly scheduled to ship out sooner than expected. He and Joan were short of relatives to take Daryl. There was no way he'd leave Daryl behind alone and there was no way that she wanted him with the unit.

Blair turned angrily. "Are you going to send me to the stockade for speaking my mind, sir?" He snarled. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"You think that you're the only one with expectations laid on them?" Simon stalked across the room. Anger filled his deep voice. His throbbing headache was becoming a booming cannon. "You don't think that whenever a child is born that they aren't born into expectations?" Simon's voice stayed on an even angry tone.

He held up a large hand to forestall any comments from Blair. "You think that parents don't look with loving eyes on their new born child and see hope for every unfulfilled dream and aspiration they ever had? You don't think that every father doesn't expect his son to follow in his footsteps but be better? You don't think that fathers expect their sons to be star of every sport, be a hero and snag the best damned girl to be mother of their fantastic grandchildren?" He demanded.

"You don't think that every woman doesn't want her daughter to be the most beautiful, talented young lady," Simon sucked in a breath. "You're not much of an anthropologist."

"It's too much to expect of me," Blair's voice came out shaky. Moisture gathered in his eyes.

"Sandburg, every parent alive expects the best out of their children." Sarcasm filled Simon's voice. "We all fuck it up. We all want to go our own ways and follow our own dreams. We all disappoint our parents. Why should you be any different from any of the rest of us?" He scrubbed a frustrated hand over his ebony features.

"If you can't do your best for this unit I don't want you here, Sandburg. I'll personally interview every fucking guide on the planet to find one willing to give Ellison what he needs." Simon gave Blair a hard look. "You can either fucking do what it takes to make Ellison one happy contented Sentinel or you can pack all your fucking shit and get out."

"Ah hum," Rhonda stood in the open barracks doorway. "If this love fest is over we need to bring Captain Ellison home. He's in some emotional pain."

Simon rubbed his forehead. His headache had progressed to blinding. "Hell." He took off his glasses. He wanted to punch something really bad.

Blair stared at the floor. His anger had deflated. He could have crawled under the bunk if it were possible.

"It's going to take temples of Buddhist monks a month of chanting to clear the air in here." Franks muttered under his breath.

###

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

LOOPHOLE

Thank you for all those who have reviewed the story thus far. Feedback keeps me going. The story is still rated PG-13 and General. Enjoy.

#####

Chapter Eight

The next day Diana's Sentinel Sergeant Roger Walker took Jim for a walk while he gave him some instructions on how to ease Blair into being his guide. Diana gave Blair a stern talking to.

"He needs you," she sat across the Panther Unit kitchen table from Blair. She wore her best patient teacher knows best expression. Back in England she'd been studying to be a teacher before she'd been drafted into the military. Things had changed now that she was a guide. "At least if the rumors are true then we won't be going off into space to fight the Sine. That will give you more time to acclimate yourself to assisting Captain Ellison."

"Rumors," Blair still feeling a little embarrassed looked up from his cup of coffee. "I'm afraid that I haven't heard any rumors about the Sine." He'd spent an uncomfortable night sharing the double bed with Jim.

"The rumor's not that widespread yet," Diana admitted. "Roger overheard some Special Forces Sentinels talking about Sine ships that have been found drifting in space. It seems that the ships are full of dead Sine. Peggy heard the same talk at the coffee shop on base." She shrugged. "Roger's not getting his hopes up since it could be a trick. We'd like nothing better than to go back to England to bird watch and run a little needlecraft shop together."

Hope gleamed in Blair's eyes. "If the war were over I could go back to teaching at Rainer." Just the thought of seeing the university filled with students brought a hopeful grin to his face.

"Captain Ellison will still need your help." Diana pointed out with caution. "You are supposed to be his guide for at least two years." She patted his hand. "I have a copy of the only book that Sir Archibald Winston wrote on Guides or as he calls us Companions. It will be a help."

Blair tasted his coffee. Not that he really wanted it. It was borderline getting lukewarm anyway. "I never heard of him before." He made a frown more from the taste of the coffee than from hearing of an unknown explorer.

"Well, he wasn't as splashy as Sir Richard Burton," Diana admitted. "Sir Winston only wrote one book. He caught some kind of tropical disease and died before he could make it home from South America. His book was published by his widow a few years after his death. She had bills to pay. Mostly the book sold to people who were friends and sympathetic to a young widow with small children."

"Oh," Blair let out a sigh. "So what does Sir Winston say about Guides/Companions?"

Diana fished a thin old fashion book out of her new leather handbag. "I was able to find another copy. Sorry that I didn't have time to wrap it."

Perking up with interest Blair accepted the book. It was leather bound. Something about it seemed familiar. He flashed a tired smile. "Thanks, Diana."

"You'll note that Sir Winston divided Companions into a main group of ninety-seven percent and a second mysterious three percent." Diana watched as Blair turned to the page on Companion groups.

A frown appeared on Blair's face. "The bulk of Sentinel Companions are bouncy friendly energetic types who chatter constantly. They are much like the popular yappy lap dogs of upper class society women." He looked up at Diana. "I know I don't like being compared to yappy lap dog."

"Roger says that I could talk the ears off of an eggplant." Diana admitted. Blushes swept across her face making her freckles stand out in a changing field of red.

Blair giggled. "Okay, I can talk. Naomi said that I was born talking." They both laughed.

"Pity Sir Winston died before he could write more about the mysterious three percent." Diana tucked a stray lock of hair behind one of her ears revealing a new sparkling small quarter cart pear shaped diamond earring.

"The smallest group of Sentinel companions are quiet men who seem rather like well trained guard dogs than fluffy lap dogs." Blair shook his head. "What is it with this guy and dogs?"

The barracks door opened again. This time Jim and Roger came inside. A smile lit up Diana's face. Feeling a little jealous Blair watched as both Jim and Roger stopped to shake hands and talk with Franks. He inhaled sharply as he realized that Franks had been packing his things. Raising quickly from his chair he quickly left the kitchen area of the barracks.

Diana followed Blair anxious to connect again with her new Sentinel.

"Sergeant Major, are you leaving the unit?" Blair blurted out. He'd be the first to admit that he had mixed feelings about the Sergeant Major.

Nodding Franks smiled fondly at Blair. "I've been called up again to join a Special Forces Team. I belonged to one once before."

"Are you going to be checking out the rumors about the dead Sine ships?" Diana inquired. She had one arm wrapped around Roger. Her taller red head Sentinel gently pulled her to his side. It was clear from the contented look on his face that Roger was happy to have Diana at his side.

"I'm not privy to any details," Franks smiled at Diana. "Even if I were I'd be unable to discuss any mission. We're in the military. It's mum the word."

"We're going to be shipping out short a man," Blair steadied himself as Jim slowly approached him. Shyly Jim placed a hand on Blair's shoulder. Not rebuffed Jim released a soft breath. Even Blair relaxed tired tense muscles. Something about Jim's nearness seemed to take the edge off of the achy muscle feeling that had griped him from lack of sleep.

"We're not going out for a while, people." A frustrated looking Simon came into the barracks with Joel. "It seems that two law firms threw some legal statues at the military. Then the Tu'var got involved. They say they're not happy with what they call the enslaving of Guides."

Hope again brought the beginnings to a smile on Blair's face. "Does that mean I'm free?"

"That means, Sandburg," Simon bellowed. "All units with Sentinel and Guide pairs are being shipped to Earth, Mars and Moon bases. We're all grounded until all the military and civilian lawyers get done doing their legal dance." He snapped.

"All processing of new guides has been halted." Joel added. "A Judge Shawna Rose has been placed under arrest for profiting from the seizure of property belonging to parents of Guides she sentenced to hard labor. Every case she worked on is being reviewed. Parents are being released and housed by the government until things can be sorted out."

Simon scrubbed a frustrated hand over his face.

"Look on the bright side, sir," Jim said. "You can stay here in Cascade with your son."

Simon nodded. He let out a sigh. "At least there is that." He shot Franks a look. "You didn't see me come in. You didn't hear anything I said. Captain Kyle Reese has already put three medics in the hospital. He was in such a state of grief he's heavily sedated. Captain Reese is needed for this mission."

"Yes, sir," Franks flung his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute!" Anger confusion and betrayal flashed over Blair's face. "You're a guide?"

"Not the same kind, Sandburg," Franks held out his leather bound book. "This book by Lady Jane Winston will explain. Her husband was some sort of explorer who died in South America. He wrote one book on Companions to Sentinels. She wrote this book from his notes."

Blair took the book barely aware of Jim massaging the back of his neck. The book binding was similar to the book that Diana had given him. "Elite Companions," he read.

"I couldn't give you any pointers," Franks said over his shoulder. "I'm a different kind of guide." He saluted Simon. "It's been a pleasure to serve under you, sir."

Simon saluted him back, "God speed, Sergeant Major."

Diana left with Rogers only after Blair promised to catch up later with her and share the contents of the book that Franks had given him.

####

Reluctantly Blair agreed to one of the exercises that Diana had recommended. Jim sat on their double bed with his back against the barracks wall. Blair sat between Jim's legs. "Just relax," Jim said gently easing Blair's compact frame against his muscular body.

"I want to read the book that Franks left me," Blair held the leather bound book tightly. His muscles were still rigid.

"Read to me," Jim suggested. He gently stroked Blair.

Blair nodded. His thought was to lull the Sentinel to sleep and slip out of his grasp. He opened the book. "Wow, Lady Jane Winston was a babe."

Jim looked over Blair's shoulder. The eighteenth century woman was indeed a beautiful woman. Across the centuries her eyes seemed hauntingly sad. It was clear that her husband had been the love of her life. A brief note on the next page stated Lady Jane Winston went to her grave a widow. Something about her tugged at his memory. "She looks familiar." He said.

"You know someone who looks like Lady Winston?" In spite of his resolve Blair found himself relaxing. He admired the brunette beauty. "She'd turn heads even today. Jim, any chance of my meeting this babe," he asked.

"If I can remember who it is, Chief," Jim smiled. It would come to him. He'd throw the woman over his shoulder and deposit her at Blair's feet if that's what it took to make him happy.

Fifteen minutes later Blair dozed in Jim's arms. Jim gently kept up his stroking. Roger had explained how to lull his Guide to sleep. "Diana told me your Guide was giving off extreme stress signs. According to this book she got five percent of the main group of Guides must bond to a Sentinel or die. She thought that Blair was one of these. Once I got his smell off of you I knew it was true. I've smelled enough guides in my day to know the scent of a Guide about to go into death shock. Your Blair must completely bond to you or he's going to start getting sick and die. You've got to do it soon."

Jim drew a deep breath remembering Roger's warning. There was so much he didn't know about Sentinels and Guides. He let out a sigh. "I don't want you to die, Chief." Jim said softly. He nuzzled Blair's head gently. Soft curly hair tickled Jim's chin. "I've already lost enough people I've loved." He thought of his mother, of his men and of Timmy.

Ancient words drift to Jim's mind. "Don't reject me, Chief," he whispered to the sleeping man. "Lead and I'll follow. Wherever you want to go, I don't care where it is. I'll go. Wherever you die I'll die too. They'll have to bury me with you." He inhaled deeply drinking in Blair's rich scent.

Closing his eyes Jim found himself inside of a stone temple. A loin cloth clad muscular figure lay on a stone alter. Jim gripped a stone knife in his hand. Torches flickered light into the room.

The man turned his head. It was his own face he saw. Calm blue eyes looked up at Jim. "I want him in my life," they both said. The bound Jim nodded. The standing Jim raised the stone knife.

###

Daryl and Luke came back from playing basketball. "We beat those guys." Daryl grinned happily.

"Shhh," Luke pointed to sleeping Jim and Blair. Murphy lay curled up asleep at the foot of the double bed. The cat's ears turned toward them but his eyes didn't open.

"Want to play one of my new games?" Daryl whispered to Luke.

"Sorry but I'm got to get dinner started." Luke said regretfully. "I'm the unit cook you know."

"I don't get it," Daryl whispered back. They tiptoed passed the bunks. "You're not much older than me. How did you get into a labor camp and then the military?"

Luke shrugged trying to hide his embarrassment. "I grew up in a kennel back on Westwood Colony. When the Tu'var arrived they brought me and others to Earth. I ended up in a labor camp until someone figured out that I wasn't a guide."

"A kennel," Daryl was shocked. "Were you a slave?"

"No," Luke shook his head. "My biological father created a scandal when he took a Guide as a wife. He had Sara live in the main house. Guides are kept in kennels like the dog kennels here on Earth. When his father found out he threatened to beat him to death unless he took a regular wife. So my father got mom and built her a small house and put kennel fencing around it. He was afraid that she'd try to hurt Sara. I used to go out the gate every morning to school and coming back again to Mom in our little house. I got teased a lot. Some kids thought I had a Guide mother and was passing for a full normal human."

"Man that's awful," Daryl said. "My mom would have kicked my dad's butt across the earth if he'd have tried something like that to her."

"Major Banks is a big man," Luke led Daryl to the barracks bathroom. He started washing his arms and hands.

"My mom is always saying it's the size of the fight in the dog not the size of the dog that matters." Daryl washed up following Luke's example. "Does your mom like Earth better?"

"She died," Luke said sadly. "There was a sickness going around a couple of years ago when I was fourteen."

"I'm sorry," Daryl hesitated. "What about your dad?"

"Captain Reese only mourned for the son from Sara that he lost." Luke said. There was no bitterness in his voice. He didn't think of the man as his father. "He and Sara buried their son in the same week my mom died. They managed to join the military a year before the Tu'var showed up and seized the colony. They escaped being rounded up. Instead they've been fighting the Sine to save humanity."

"They left you in the kennel?" A disbelieving Daryl followed Luke to the kitchen.

"Yes," Luke sighed. "My grandfather had died so one really knew that I wasn't a guide. I got sold in the estate sale with a bunch of other guide kids to another kennel. I guess Captain Reese had forgotten I wasn't a guide. I'm really glad that the Tu'var showed up. My owner was going to have me castrated since he didn't think I'd make a good guide. He wanted to make sure I didn't breed. I was scheduled to be sold to an old lady as some kind of pet."

"Good Lord," Joel stood staring at Luke. "How old did you say you were, Luke?"

###

Rhonda, Megan and Na came back from shopping. Giggling they were unaware of the events that had transpired in the barracks.

They spotted Blair spooned up in Jim's arms fast asleep. "They look cute," Rhonda whispered.

Megan giggled. Her giggles woke the men. Even Murphy yawned and stretched.

Blair yawned. "I didn't know I was that tired." Jim stretched. "I feel better." They both got up as the three women made their way back to Rhonda and Megan's room.

Na spotted Joel in the kitchen with Daryl and Luke. It appeared that Joel was showing Luke how to cook something that smell familiar. Na smiled. Joel would make a good father. She enjoyed Joel's delicious cooking. Humming she sighed happily. Life had been good since she'd married Joel.

Rhonda and Megan carried their shopping bags to their lockers. Na retreated to the small private room assigned to her and Joel as a married couple. She carefully set out a bag from the Here to Maternity shop on their bed.

Both Rhonda and Megan took out pregnancy tests from their shopping bags. They each noticed what the other had. "Are you," Megan asked Rhonda. "Is it Major Banks?"

Shaking her head Rhonda admitted, "It's Franks who fathered my baby."

"Franks fathered my baby," Megan growled. She tossed her mane of curly hair. "I was the one who locked the barracks door and dropped my panties. I told him it was cherry picking time. Franks willingly took me to his bed." Her hands curled into fists. "You old hag," she hissed. "He's going to marry me."

"You slut," Rhonda growled in return. "I put on my stiletto heels and pearls and nothing else. I didn't have to say anything. He called me a beautiful gift." She stalked towards Megan. "He's a man. Franks doesn't want an empty headed girl for a wife. He wants me to be his wife."

"You sagging old bitch!" Megan screamed. "You're too old for Franks. He's mine!"

"Slut," screamed Rhonda. "You can have any man you want. Franks is mine!"

Joel's head whipped around. "Boys, don't let the chili or the corn bread burn. Stay here." He ran towards the sounds of the fight.

Na poked her head out of their room. "Go back and lock the door," Joel shouted.

Henri and Rafe came in with Max as Murphy hissed and darted under the bed. Both Blair and Jim were running towards the screaming fight. Max barked worriedly.

"Girl fight," Blair shouted over his shoulder.

It took all four men to pull the screaming women apart.

Simon ran into the barracks with several members of Dragon Squad at his heels. "What the hell is going on here," he demanded.

Both disheveled Rhonda and Megan stopped their struggling. "That bitch seduced my Franks!" Rhonda cried.

"That old hag jumped my Franks," Megan cried. Both women had bloody noses. Scratches covered their faces.

No headache was worse than the one that smacked Simon between the eyes at that moment. "Sentinels, Guides and women," Simon growled. "I had to have them in my unit."

The Dragon Squad unit members slowly backed out of the door. Grins were quickly hidden.

"Wait," Na came out of her and Joel's room carrying an alien device. "I think that some of my-Grey is illegally breeding humans again." She aimed the device at the two women. "They each have a Grey breeding marker. It's been set on high." She looked at Simon. "We need to get them to a hospital under armed guard. They've reached harvest." Na looked apologetically at Joel. "Some Grey is waiting to snatch their babies."

"You didn't do it, Na." Joel came to his wife's side. He put a protective arm around her.

#####

General Campbell wore a stern expression on his face. He waited until the Sergeant he'd ordered closed the door and turned on the white noise generators to speak. "Neither Captain Reese nor Sergeant Major Franks can be pulled from the mission. The Tu'var and Grey ships carrying our combined forces have already left the base."

Simon sighed unhappily. "Sergeant Major Franks can be informed when he returns that he's about to be a father and it's complicate. However, Captain Reese," he started to say.

"Has broken no laws on Earth," General Campbell said calmly. "No matter how immoral we might think of the situation that existed on Westwood Colony, Captain Reese is only guilty in our laws of abandoning a son. His paychecks can be garnished for child support."

Swallowing his anger Simon nodded. "Do we have to release Luke Tanner to child welfare?"

A smile played across the General's stern features. "I received the application from Captain Joel Taggert and his wife Na for temporary custody. You were still at the hospital with the women. I signed off on it."

"Thank you, General."

"In the meantime," General Campbell allowed his concern to show. "How are the women?"

Letting out a long sigh Simon said, "I think that their friendship is destroyed. They won't be able to work in same unit. Both are currently resting but they've both asked for transfers."

"The Grey breeding markers were removed, Simon?" General Campbell signaled the Sergeant to serve them both coffees. "I understand arrests have already been made."

Nodding Simon accepted a cup of coffee. "Yes, the women have also been informed that attempting to abort the fetuses will kill them just as harvesting would have." He sighed. "It seems a group of Grey aliens made a deal with the Sine. They take their stolen human hybrids to some out of the way little planet and the Sine would leave them alone."

"In exchange for what," General Campbell demanded. "They should know that they can't trust the Sine."

"Sow discord between Sentinels and Guides. Seems the Sine don't like fighting with human units that have Sentinel advantage. They also agreed to give away any of our battle plans." Simon leaned back in his chair.

General Campbell shook his head. "The Tu'var warned us. They don't trust the Grey aliens. We have those we do trust ferreting out traitors." His lips formed a grim smile. "The traitor Grey aliens will surrender first to humans and Tu'var. They know their own people will be damned harder on them."

###

At the base hospital Jim paced the floor between the hospital rooms. Armed human soldiers stood guard. "Big Guy," Blair walked next to Jim. "Why don't we sit awhile? I think that you're making the other soldiers a little nervous."

Letting out a cross between a sigh and a growl Jim took a breath. "I should have sensed something. I'm supposed to be a damned Sentinel. What good am I if I can't protect my unit?"

"You were distracted," Blair said guiltily. He gently rubbed Jim's broad back. "Let's sit down in the alcove. We can watch the rooms. No one is going to get near Rhonda or Megan or their babies."

Blair led Jim to the couch in the small alcove. "You know for them to be pregnant they had to have had sex with Franks before you joined the unit." He paused. "Franks said that he was practicing celibacy."

Jim eased himself down on the leather couch. "I had a talk with Franks on the morning that you met with Jon in the library." He frowned. "I kidded Franks about the celibacy. He told me that he took up celibacy because he got involved with two women at the same time. He told me that he was mediating and chanting extra hard to break up the bad karma that was coming his way." He smiled. "Franks is going to be hit with double bad karma when he gets back."

Blair hesitated then leaned sat down on the couch close to Jim. He leaned his head on Jim's shoulder. Jim put his arm around his guide. He gently pulled Blair closer. "If anything I do makes you uncomfortable just let me know, Chief."

Considering Jim's words he smiled. "I'm good." Being this close to Jim seemed to ease some of the strange aches he'd been developing lately. He only hoped that this wasn't a sign that he was getting older.

"Chief," Jim said softly. "I want our bond to be your choice. If there is another Sentinel that you want," he swallowed hard. "I'll step out of the way."

Blinking Blair looked up at Jim. "Man that is the nicest thing you've said to me." He smiled. Reaching up he gently stroked Jim's face. It amazed him that Jim didn't seem to be able to grow much of beard. His own facial hair threatened to grow out to beard length if he missed even one day of shaving. "I don't want another Sentinel. You've kind of grown on me."

Breathing a sigh of relief Jim smiled. It had been a long afternoon that was stretching into a long night. Both human and Grey healers seemed worried about the fetus that Rhonda was carrying. Her age it seemed was working against her.

After an hour Rafe with Max at his side came to relieve them. "Luke and Joel have sandwiches and coffee ready. The chili's not bad either."

####

Headed deep into space strike teams divided into different missions were sequestered on different ships. On a Grey ship a Sentinel conferred with one Grey healer. "I want my Guide modified."

The small Grey healer looked down at the seeming drugged human on his exam table. "It is illegal to modify any humans." He paused. "If it were possible it would be very expensive. Any Grey on this ship would be shoved out an air lock if they were discovered modifying a human against their will."

Captain Reese ran his hand lightly down the muscular bare back. "I want an empathy strip from the base of his neck to the base of his spine."

"Are you mad, human?" The alien sucked in his breath. "I can't double modify a warrior guide. It would kill him."

"What are you talking about?" Reese scowled. "He's just the standard issue Army Guide. It's not like he was prime raised." He ran a possessive hand down Franks' bare back. "He does have the makings of a good stud."

Large alien eyes narrowed. "You're from Westwood Colony. You cut off your braid."

"What of it?" Captain Reese had a cold look on his handsome face. His blond hair had been cut in a short military style. He could have been a soldier from Earth or any other Earth colony. A crease of lines around his pale blue eyes put him in his late forties early fifties. A hard edge of his mouth said that those had been hard years. "My currant military records show I'm assigned to the base at Cascade, Washington."

"You haven't bonded to this Guide." The alien healer brought over a small alien style light. He shone it over Franks' back. A faint swirling pattern of blue and green scales appeared. A smirk appeared on the alien face. "He's partially bonded to another."

"A little correction time in a quiet corner and this animal will accept its master," Captain Reese said coldly.

"Human, you have a skill in breeding warrior guides." The alien said thoughtfully. "A man like you could become rich if he went to a small just starting up colony. With a few obedient hybrid alien women as mates you could breed this warrior guide. His offspring could make you very wealthy."

"It's a multi generational venture," Reese sounded bored.

The alien laughed. "We can accelerate the growth of your product. No need to be part of a war when you can have a few obedient women servicing your needs while you grow us a dependable product." The alien smiled as if he knew that Reese would accept. "Not only will you be wealthy beyond your dreams but no one will object to the way you raise your animals."

"Wealthy," something glittered in Reese's eyes that the alien mistook for greed.

"No need to hurt your stud. In two and a half hours a disruption will hit the Sentinel units in Cascade." The alien put the light back. "The shock wave that kills a certain type of Guides will cause the link between your Guide and his Sentinel to sever. He will willingly bond with you." He smiled at Reese. "Those of us who are going to the colony will use the chaos that follows to escape. Join us."

"I heard enough," Reese said. He pulled out a weapon.

"What," the alien attempted to flee. "You lied to me." He screamed.

In one fluid move Franks was off the exam table. He slammed the alien against a counter. The pattern on his back began to brighten in color.

"We'll use your link to Ellison to warn the base," The soldier who called himself Reese touched a device hidden in the pocket of his uniform. "Captain Hunter, the mission is sprung."

Other voices chimed in announcing they'd completed their part of the mission.

"You'll die Reese." The alien scowled.

"Actually the real Captain Reese is already dead. He died defending humanity." The so-called Reese hit the release that over rode the lock on the lab door. Several hybrid soldiers entered.

"NO!" The alien screamed. "You're not going to hand me over to them. I'll tell you all I know."

"Of course you will," the false Reese said. He nodded to the hybrids soldiers. "We want everything he knows. After that if you set your weapons to fry no one will care," he holstered his weapon as the small screaming alien was dragged from the lab.

"Sir," Franks held his arms open. The Sentinel nodded. He stepped into Franks' arms. They both closed their eyes.

In the silence the swirling pattern of blue and green on Franks' back seemed to glisten. A warning leaped across the bond that Franks shared with Captain Ellison, Blair Sandburg and the others of the Panther unit faster than any alien communication could send.

###

###

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

LOOOPHOLE

To those still reading this story enjoy. (O:

#####

Chapter Nine

Blair looked around. He was dressed as an eighteenth century explorer complete with a kaki jungle helmet. A dropping moustache covered his upper lip. His gaze went to the blue forest around him. "I'm dreaming again." He had a dim awareness that he was not only Blair Sandburg but someone else.

"You are in the spirit realm," said a softly accent voice. A small brown skinned man dressed as a Chopec shaman gestured him to follow. "You have again reached the time of choice, young one."

"You are going to tell me to bond to Jim." Blair said sourly. "I know he needs me." Everyone it seemed had been stressing that Jim needed him.

"The choice for you, young one, is life or death." Incacha led Blair to a river. They could see boats slowly coming down the river to the dock. Each boatman was a skeleton wearing a long black hooded robe.

"It is you who need him." Incacha said. "Three times you rejected your Sentinel allowing him to die painfully. In this lifetime payment has come due. It is you who must bond or die."

Blair spotted a smiling Jim walking with two small giggling girls and a hybrid young silver-blue alien boy with dark eyes. They were headed towards the river.

"At your death and the death of the other guides who rejected their Sentinels many will die." Incacha looked sad. "The Sentinel and these children will be among the first to die. Humanity will lose many. The enemy will gain a new weapon to destroy three races. The universe will have lost a great force for good."

"No," Blair shook his head. He suddenly realized who the girls and the alien boy belonged to. "How," he demanded. "No, they can't die."

"The sudden death of so many guides concentrated in one area will cause a wave of pain that will affect not guides but those who possess empathy. Doctors, nurses, teachers, kind hearted people will be sucked across to the other side. Any animal or bird that uses the magnetic field of the earth to travel will also be affected." Incacha warned. "You had reached the level of master teacher before you entered this life. You set yourself on the path to become a shaman. Much depends on your accepting the responsibility you set for yourself."

Time flowed backward. Blair saw himself in many guises. Three times he refused to bond to Jim. Three times he watched as the warrior Sentinel died a painful death. In many lives a beautiful woman kept pace with him only to be rejected and die alone. He felt the intensity of her love sweep through him.

Time moved forward again. Blair was breathing hard.

"Young one, this will be the last time these two will be with you if you reject them. The tie that binds you will be severed. You will face any future lives alone." Incacha disappeared.

Blair swallowed hard. Jim and the children had reached one of the boats. The children seemed excited.

"NO!"Blair shouted. He started running waving his arms.

"Don't go," he cried out. "Please, I need you."

Jim turned quickly. "Blair needs me. Come on kids."He was running.

Man than a wolf ran towards Jim. Man and then a black jaguar ran towards Blair. When the wolf and jaguar meet there was an explosion of white energy.

###

Blair dropped his spoon. Concerned Joel came from the kitchen. "Are you two all right?" A strange sensation like the plucking of a string seemed to vibrate through Joel. "My lord, what is that?"

"Chief," Jim looked dazed. He could feel a tingling sensation and he smiled. "You chose me."

A heartbeat later Franks warning swept through the Panther Unit.

####

Rhonda and Megan

A strong wind clawed at Rhonda's clothes. "NO!" She cried. Desperately she clung to the small crying blond haired girl in her arms. The strong wind tugged and tugged at the small girl in her arms. "NO!" The wind was pulling them towards the edge of high cliff.

"Rhonda," Megan dressed in a buckskin dress with a dark curly haired girl baby tied to her ran towards Rhonda. "Take my hand," she shouted trying to make herself heard over the wind storm.

"I can't," Rhonda shook her head. "I'll lose Arbela." Desperate clouds of butterflies tried to keep Rhonda from going over the edge only to be blown away.

Megan wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm not going to lose you."

"Ladies," Franks and two Jims appeared. Another blond haired soldier appeared. They dragged the women away from the cliff to the safety of a quiet blue forest. "You have to reach safety. I promise I'll be back." Franks said. "I'm sorry."

Megan sucked in a breath. "Where," she looked around. She was in a hospital bed.

"Something's wrong," Rhonda stood at the open door. Like Megan she was dressed in an old fashion nightgown. "Everyone's gone."

Megan tossed back her covers. She was out of bed. "I didn't go to bed dressed like this."

"Let's get out of here," Rhonda held out her hand. "I'm sorry for everything I said."

"I'm the one who was a horse's ass," Megan said.

####

"They're coming around," a soft voice sounded excited.

Megan opened her eyes again. This time she was laying on a gurney. "Am I awake this time?"

"We're headed for a Takis ship." Na smiled at her. On the next gurney Rhonda gave Megan a smile. She held her hand protectively over her belly.

"We're going to a base in Canada. The men think that we'll be safe there." Na sighed. "We can't come back until the okay is given."

###

"I don't like forcing bonds." General Campbell paced his office. "We've been working hard to convince the Tu'var that we don't have slavery." He turned to face Blair. "Son, if this means that we'll lose to the Sine then it'll be the fate of these Guides to sacrifice themselves for the good of the rest of humanity."

"If we don't do something," Blair said. He hated the idea of forced bonds but he knew that many were going to die if the Guides suddenly dropped dead. He knew from his previous life as Sir Archibald Winston that Incacha was right.

So many guides dying in Cascade would have rippling effects that would throw confusion and panic across both the civilian population and the military. "Many people will die. The war will eventually be lost to the Sine. They'll keep going until they destroy more and more races out in the universe."

General Campbell cleared his throat. "Most of the Guides for Independence are still here in Cascade. There's a group of about fifteen that are at the Air Force Base in Las Vegas. According to the base commander at least four are already in some kind of coma."

Not knowing how he knew Blair blurted out, "There are Sentinels on the base in Las Vegas that need Guides."

"I'm way ahead of you, son," General Campbell sat down behind his massive desk. "The base commander ordered his Sentinels to pick Guides immediately. Even the ones in comas are being claimed."

Blair drew in a breath. "We've only got an hour and a half."

Jim reached over to gripe Blair's shoulder with one strong hand. "Knowing what's coming gives us a big advantage, Chief."

"Captain Ellison," General Campbell cleared his throat. "Apparently there was some kind of computer glitch." He gave a little shrug. "It seems that someone in records forgot to inform everyone that you are at the end of your tour of duty. Officially, you will be civilian tomorrow morning at 0700. You can sign up again."

Looking down at Blair Jim took a breath. "I belong to Professor Sandburg not the other way around," he said simply.

Sucking in a breath Blair stared up opened mouth at Jim.

Jim pulled himself into an attention posture. "Professor Sandburg would like to return to Rainier University after his tour of duty. I know from speaking to another Sentinel that I can serve without rank as his Sentinel until his tour of duty is over."

General Campbell grumbled to himself. "It's highly irregular and usually only used for Guides." He shook his head. "After tomorrow, Captain Ellison, you will be designated Sentinel without rank serving the military at the pleasure of Private Sandburg. Now let's go save the world."

Blair shut his mouth. He and Jim left the General's office together. "You'd do that for me, Jim?"

"Yes," Jim said. "I can work as a janitor at the university. You lead and I'll follow."

"You are so not going to waste Sentinel talents as a janitor." Blair said firmly. He squared his shoulders. "I need to go over the books I-uh Sir Archibald Winston and his wife wrote." He released a frustrated breath. Information from his previous lives had been fading. "There is so much I don't remember."

####

TRACKING STATION BETA SEVEN

Captain Elsa Rider looked over her people. All eighteen women wore a patch depicting a twentieth century astronaut in a bulky suit. The astronaut was depicted using an early 1920's style telephone. "We're the Earth's, Mars, and Moon Base's first line of defense. As such we can't abandon base. We can't tip off the Sine we are on to their plan." She paused. "Most likely we're going to die at our posts."

There was a moment of somber silence.

"Ma'am," a raven haired sergeant stood up. "I intend to give those bee-ouches heartburn on the way down." There were murmurs of agreement. Tears were wiped away.

Sucking in a breath to steady herself Captain Rider nodded. "Ladies, let's show the Sine we are bigger bitches than they are."

A cheer went up. Hugs were quickly given and then all went back to their posts.

###

Meanwhile Tu'var, Takis, and Grey ships were streaking past Neptune. Ahead of them hanging like a tiny jewel in space was the Beta Seven tracking station.

On the Tu'var ship the Sentinel Captain Vincent Hunter paced the small room. "Your half siblings were willing to stay with William Ellison. Please explain why you defied my orders."

The only other person in the room was a young woman. Her long impossibly curly hair was partially tamed into a bun at the nap of her neck. A pair of wire rimmed glasses perched on her petite nose. Like all Sandburg offspring Amy needed glasses to see. The blue military jumpsuit wasn't her usual manner of dress. It did explain how she'd been able to slip onto the Tu'var ship. The name Harrison stenciled on the jumpsuit explained much more.

It took all she had to remain calm. Most people were intimidated by the cold handsome Sentinel who stood facing her. Amy took a calming breath. "I am not a child like Briana or Leslie. I was raised in a colony where I'd be married with a baby by now. As a woman Guide it is my duty to be at your side."

A look of disgust crossed Captain Hunter's classically handsome face. "You think that I want a woman or a child as a Guide?" He demanded coldly. Not giving her a chance to respond he continued. "I'm a soldier. Trevor was supposed to accompany me. Not that I wanted him. I don't zone."

Taking a few quick steps Amy was at Hunter's side. She grabbed one of his larger hands with her small hand. He sucked in a shocked breath. His Sentinel abilities seemed to expand and sharpen.

He was aware of an underlying flowery scent to his Guide. Inhaling his nostrils flared as he drank in more of her sweet scent. Long dormant feelings began to fire inside of him. A future with the young woman at his side flashed before his cold blue eyes. A faceless young man entered the picture. There were children and a home with him as protector of them all.

Calming sensations rippled through him.

"I'm your Guide." Tears burned at the back of her eyes. Her nose threatened to release copious amounts of fluid. She had to fight not to cry. "Like it or not. I'm the one intended to be at your side." Her voice came out shaky. Embarrassed she sniffled.

"I won't take your childhood," Hunter said firmly. "When this is over you are going to go to school and get a better education. You have your whole life ahead of you." He felt the calluses on her hand. It angered him that someone had forced his Amy to labor so hard at her young age.

Hunter scowled in the direction of the closed door. "What is it Sergeant?" He automatically moved Amy's hand to the loop on his belt. She was pushed to one side slightly behind his larger muscular body. At her Guide position she moved when he did to open the door.

###

Joel paced the briefing room floor. He didn't like being away from Na especially since he knew that she was carrying his child.

Time was ticking away.

"There seemed to be a number of drifting Sine ships headed towards the solar system." A communications officer relayed to Major Banks.

The Dragon Unit filed into the room followed by Tiger, and Saber units. The military police units all took seats. Everyone knew that something big was going down. Nervously they waited for their orders.

Major Banks looked around. He cleared his throat. "Take seats people." He waited until everyone was seated. "As everyone had guessed we have a major offensive taking place. The Sine are about to launch all out attack on Earth, Mars and Moon Base. With the help of our allies, the Tu'var, Takis, and the Grey we're bringing the battle to them."

The military men and women were restrained. Still fierce looks appeared. Simon continued. "It's up to us to guard the home front. If any breeding Sine bitch makes it past our ships," he looked around. "The first layer of eggs will be females. In a week's time they'll be breeding more of their kind. Any human, Tu'var, Takis or Grey they come across will simply be food. Do NOT under estimate any Sine warrior you go up against. They are all born with the complete knowledge of each preceding generation. According to the Takis, the Sine race has destroyed eighteen solar systems. They have been at this for a considerable amount of time."

Hard murmurs rippled across the assembled group of MPs'.

"Thanks to the Takis who sacrificed most of their fleet before they fled their system all but one hive ship is destroyed. Unfortunately that last large hive ship is headed our way. Our forces have gone to meet it." He gestured to Sandburg to come forward as cheers went up. Once the cheering died down Simon nodded to Sandburg. "This is Professor Blair Sandburg. He will be explaining one phase of mission to protect Earth."

Nervously Blair stepped up to the front of the room. Jim moved to one side ready to reach him if he needed help. "I'm Professor Blair Sandburg that is in civilian life." He drew a quick breath. "From a recent study of books by both Sir Archibald Winston and his wife Lady Jane Winston I've discovered that Guides can be divided into several groups."

"The short version," Simon growled. There were a few laughs.

"Right," Blair blushed. "There is a type of Guide who will die if he or she doesn't bond to a Sentinel. A large presence of those Guides will be like exploding a bomb. It will be an emotional bomb that will kill people in the caring professions, doctors, nurses, teachers, ministers and just sensitive kind people."

"We're working with the Grey aliens to identify and bond any Guides." Simon interjected. "Once we get past this situation we can break up the bonds and let them pick who they want to bond to." He nodded to Blair. "For the moment we have to concentrate on keep the base and the city calm. Units will be responding to any reports of downed alien craft."

###

Jim and Blair joined Henri and Rafe along with Max on patrol. "We caught a couple of young soldiers trying to get off base," Rafe reported. "They claimed they wanted to get their wives on base."

"They could have been telling the truth," Blair pointed out. He knew from talking to some of his students that there wasn't enough military housing on base for all the military families that lived in the area.

"Major Banks can't spare anyone to go house to house searching for family members." Henri pointed out.

"That's terrible," Blair said. "Knowing your family is safe makes a big difference." He wondered briefly where Naomi was. No telling though. She was still fixed on the hunt to free him from the military and his Sentinel. Unconsciously he gripped Jim's arm. She'd just have to 'hear' him that Jim was coming with him back to the university.

Jim smiled. He affectionately patted Blair's hand. He looked out the transport. "Stop, Henri, by the Takis patrol." The transport stopped a few feet from the tall white haired space aliens. Two three feet high blue fur covered animals that resembled ancient gryphon on leashes turned their bird like heads in the direction of Jim as he got out of the transport. Blair scrambled after him.

Inside the transport Max was sniffing the air and wagging his tail. He had recognized the alien guard animals. Rafe patted Max. "Sorry, Max, it's not play time."

The alien gryphon flapped wings until given an order to sit. They folded their wings and tucked their tails around their cat like bodies as they sat at the feet of their Takis handlers.

"Commander," Jim approached the leader of the Takis patrol.

"Captain," the Takis Commander inclined his head in a bow. Nicknamed Space Elves for their pointed ears and delicate features they were viewed mostly favorable of all the alien allies. A fortunate thing since three Takis ships of homeless survivors had been rescued and brought to Earth by the Grey aliens.

"I am Captain James Ellison," Jim said. He smiled charmingly.

"You are known to us, Captain Ellison," the Commander smiled back at Jim. His soft voice continued, "I am Attu. How may we assist you?" Like most of the surviving fifty thousand Takis he wanted to prove his gratitude for being allowed to share Earth.

"A number of military families don't live on base," Jim began. "We have soldiers worried about them but our base is on lock down."

Commander Attu looked thoughtful. "We have enough people in the city to check on such families. We can also make our presence known to help keep calm."

Blair had taken out an electronic pad. He made some quick observation notes. He noted that up close the Takis weren't as delicate as most people assumed.

"Thank you, Commander Attu. We'll pass the word that your people are looking out for our people." Jim was pleased.

As they left the Takis patrol Blair made more notes on his electronic pad. "I take it you haven't ever gotten his close to them before?" Jim smiled in fond amusement at Blair.

"No," Blair sighed. "I'd love to know more about the Takis. They appear to have family structures like human families, keep pets and service animals."

"Perhaps, Professor Sandburg," Jim said in a light tone. "You can look into studying their culture once this mess is over."

"That would be so way cool," Blair practically bounced on his way back to the transport. "Imagine the thesis I could write on comparing the Takis and human race." A wide grin made him appear younger. "Would it be a clash of cultures or a gentle easing as they settle on Earth? Oh man the possibilities," he climbed back into the transport. Ideas were bouncing around in his head.

Jim chuckled. Life outside the military was going to be interesting.

####

OUT IN SPACE

An asteroid mining ship approached the Beta Seven Tracking Station. From the far side of Neptune they'd spotted a large number of ships streaking towards Pluto and the edge of the solar system.

"Beta Seven," Captain Harris Greenstone called the station. "Be advised we've had an accident. We'll trade refined water for medical treatment."

"State your emergency," Ensign O'Neil replied from the station.

"We had a bounce back that caught three of my drillers. Only one is alive. We need medical treatment ASAP. We're only carrying a medic. This is beyond his skill level."

Ensign O'Neil recognized both Captain Greenstone's voice and the code he'd used. He'd docked enough at the station bringing them water for her to be familiar with his voice. Refine water meant that the asteroid miners had discovered information about the Sine that needed to be sent immediately to Earth. A bounce back meant a unit of humans who had somehow managed to get close enough to the Sine to obtain the information. Having only a medic on board was code that meant that the sole human survivor they'd rescued was close to death and all hell was going to break loose.

She looked up at Captain Rider. The grim face on her listening Captain's face told her that the other woman had translated the code. "Reply to dock in code," Captain Rider squared her shoulders.

"Come ahead and dock. We have a doctor on board that can stabilize your man for transport to Mars Colony." Ensign O'Neil sent the reply.

In the Lucky Lady's sickbay Doctor Angus McCoy gently washed off the face of his patient. "I've started the procedure to heal your spine." Before the new shared Grey alien technology a human with this many shattered bones and damaged internal organs would have died painfully.

"Have to send the message to the fleet and Earth," Agent Jack Kelso whispered.

"You should be headed for one of those fancy new medical centers on Mars Colony." Dr. McCoy sighed.

"We can't launch the escape pod without alerting the enemy," Jack whispered.

Dr. McCoy retrieved a laser pistol. He placed it within reach of his patient. "I sternly advise you not to get into this fight. If it comes down to it, you'll end up paralyzed from the waist down. Even the new alien technology has its limits."

"It's a good day to die," Jack whispered.

Sighing Dr. McCoy retrieved a pair of antique derringers from a locked cabinet. "These little pearl handle beauties were considered women's guns in their day. There is a loaded shot in this." He placed the small gun under the blanket near the most healed hand. "If we can't stop the Sine, place the barrel under your chin and pull the trigger. You won't get eaten alive." He gave Jack's shoulder a very light squeeze.

"Thanks, doc," Jack whispered.

Dr. McCoy didn't say that beyond alien technology and human skill there was only one Healer that could help the horribly injured man now. He seriously doubted that the agent would live long enough to see any Sine board their ship.

He stuck his derringer in his pocket. His had two loaded shots. One lead bullet was for any bastard Sine who got near his patient and the last one for him in case he had no escape.

####

Sergeant Cole Hawks ran to get Captain Hunter and his young Guide. "Sir, we have a message bot from Beta Seven. The Captain of the ship is requesting your presence on the bridge."

On another ship another sergeant ran to retrieve a so-called Captain Reese and Sergeant Major Franks. "Sirs, message bot from Beta Seven had reached the ship. You are being requested to the bridge immediately."

Aboard each of the ships that held Sentinel pairs what looked like a small mallard duck replayed its message. "The Sine has spawned another full breeding Queen. There are now two hive ships headed for our solar system. As suspected some drifting ships contain warriors in suspension to escape our detectors. You must destroy all drifting ships."

Reese pulled Franks into an embrace. The message was resent to the Panther Unit.

In the middle of telling Jim about a thesis idea Blair froze. "Oh, hell no," he whispered.

Jim gripped Blair's arm. "Hell is coming our way." Regret was in his heart.

Simon relayed the message to General Campbell. It was sent to every base on Earth, Mars Colony and Moon Base in code.

Daryl and Luke hurried to the kitchen area of the Panther unit. Coffee and food needed to be prepared. They'd felt that Na, Megan and Rhonda were headed back. The Takis ship was returning to help protect the city of Cascade.

On the highway headed towards Cascade Naomi sat between a chubby psychic and a distinguished ex-Senator. "We have to get my baby away from those beastly Sentinels."

Charlie chewed his lower lip. The universe was sending him messages more clear than any he'd ever had in his life. "Naomi," he asked cautiously. "How well can you swing a bat?"

####

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

LOOPHOLE

(Yes, I know I wondered off base a bit. The little old writer who sits at the writing desk in my head gets distracted. Expect more Jim and Blair as the story winds to the end in the following chapters.)

###

Chapter Ten

###

"What a thing to say," Naomi shook her head. She let out a soft sigh in happy memory. "I taught Blair to play baseball. We were at this big park in Colorado Springs. That's where I met Aaron." Happy memories had Naomi sighing again. "He took me and Blair to baseball games. I met Gordy at one of those games. Gordy and I went to Sedona for three weeks."

"That does explain his hitting style," Dallas Younger said dryly. Just a few years older than Naomi he'd had a career in politics after leaving the commune where he'd first met Naomi and Blair. He frowned at the memory of Gordy. The guy had handed Blair over to him like he'd been an unwanted puppy. At least Aaron had taken care of Blair and seen to it that Naomi's mother knew where her grandson was.

Charlie exhaled as he worked at keeping calm. "There's a bat under the back seat. When we stop up ahead at the rest stop you should get it out."

Dallas raised an eyebrow. He'd known Charlie a lot longer than Naomi had. "Should I have brought my shotgun, Charlie?"

###

At the two hour mark two of the Guides in comas at the Nellis Air Force Base died. Several medics were hit with what they described as, "god awful migraines" and chest pains.

Cascade wasn't so lucky. Four Guides who's managed to slip under the Grey aliens' attention died suddenly. One a bus driver ran his bus off of the road. Eighteen people died.

In the building where three of the Guides rented apartments there were an unusual number of sudden heart attacks. The feared massive deaths however hadn't materialized the way it had been planned.

"We dodged one bullet, Jim." Blair nervously paced the conference room. They'd all been summoned back to the military police headquarters. Major Banks it seemed was now in charge of all MP units.

"Listen up people," Simon stood at the front of the room. "We have a major attack headed our way. The ships in space won't be able to stop the entire Sine force. Everyone on Earth, Mars Colony, and Moon Base Eleven are being alerted." He'd heard from his ex-wife. Joan would be safe with a cousin and a new boyfriend. He'd promised that Daryl would be safe.

There were murmurs and grim looks.

"For those of you with family outside of the base," Simon looked around. "The Takis are moving every military family which includes all pets to the North Cascade High School. It is defendable."

Blair nervously chewed his nails. It had finally come down to defeat the Sine or die. His link with Franks and the Sentinel who was using the name Reese had given him a shocking up close memory view of what the Sine were capable of. He sucked in a breath as Jim massaged his tense shoulders.

"Come on," Jim gently prodded Blair away from recalling the horrible memories. "We've been assigned with other Sentinel pairs to patrol the perimeter of the base and Cascade."

Following Jim Blair found himself being led to an antique transport. "Does that thing run?" Blair frowned. He walked around what looked like an authentic museum piece. "This is a 1969 Ford pickup." He paused, "Sweetheart 1?" He eyed the painted name on the side of the vehicle.

"The engine isn't authentic," Jim patted the Ford's hood. "She'll outrun even the best military transport around." He grinned. "She's got four extra special shifts in her transmission and the tires only look like old fashion rubber. She's got an adaptable bot undercarriage. My dad had her brought to the base for me."

"No fossil fuels," Blair asked. Disapproval was written on his face and in his voice. He climbed into the passenger seat. "It's taken mankind almost two centuries to clean up the atmosphere."

The inside of the pickup wasn't standard to the 1960's. The inside of the pickup resembled the cab of a modern transport. The console held the gages and controls for the cab of what looked like a space shuttle.

Jim laughed. "Chief, Sweetheart 1 runs on a bio-fuel pioneered by Ellison Corporation. She has a solar panel on her roof that recharges the battery system." He smiled. "Hook up your seat webbing." He pulled his own seat webbing over his muscular body. Blair followed suit.

"She's also got weapons," Jim touched a panel next to his seat. Laser canons rose on each side of the hood.

Blair's mouth dropped open. "Is that even legal?" He demanded.

"No," Jim said cheerfully. He touched the small panel next to his seat. "My dad kept her for me while I was gone." He smiled fondly. "I made her in shop class from some new metal designed by an engineer at the Grissom Space Center." The replica pickup leaped forward as Jim stepped on the fuel pedal.

"The foot pedal is the only thing from the 1960's." At a high rate of speed Jim maneuvered the pickup around several packed transports.

Sucking in his breath Blair clung to the webbing. "You drive like a maniac!" He shouted. As soon as Jim slowed his curiosity got the better of him. He leaned over to take a look at the foot pedal. "That thing looks like a foot."

"Cool huh," Jim said. He grinned as he slowed. They approached the base gate. Behind them there were several military transports trying to keep up. "I had to reinforce it and coat it with something that looked like chrome. I got an excellent in shop class. The only other person to get an excellence in shop class was Elisa Rider." He frowned. A memory peeked out from the back of his mind and then was gone.

"My old man sent word that Sweetheart's emergency box was packed on her." Jim smiled. "She's got a camping box and a travel box too."

They were waved through by the MP's guarding the gates.

Jim settled back in his seat. "It's going to get dicey," he glanced over at Blair. "We're on point if anything drops outside the city."

Nodding Blair sucked in a breath. "I know."

As they entered the city of Cascade they found civilian police directing people to the shelters. Nervously Blair licked his lips. Everywhere on Earth, Mars Colony and Moon Base people were headed to shelters.

###

"You're telling me that a child from a backward colony with the equivalent of a third grade education hacked into our hospital records?" General Campbell growled.

The assembled men and two women wisely kept their mouths shut. Eyes were on the wall behind the pacing General.

"That girl managed to set things in motion that got you to pick up Captain Hunter's guide Trevor Harrison and sedate him." General Campbell stopped pacing. "Amy Sandburg is an eighteen year old child who is now paired with a Sentinel that is considered a borderline psychopath! There are going to be repercussions. Now get out of here before I order you all sent to the stockade! And put more damned passwords on the medical system," he shouted.

Alone in his office he opened a bottom draw in his massive old fashion wooden desk. There was a bottle of bourbon and an extra large sized bottle of an extra strength headache remedy sitting together in the drawer. The chances were pretty good that no matter how much of a psychopath the shrinks kept saying Hunter was, he knew that the man had a sterling reputation as an officer. He wouldn't jeopardize the mission by dragging a child into battle.

Sighing heavily Campbell reached for the headache remedy. It was going to be a hell of a day.

###

BETA SEVEN

Captain Harris Greenstone compared weapons with Captain Elisa Rider. "We've got long range canons."

"We were retrofitted for a laser canon," Captain Rider frowned. "I can destroy a few Sine ships but unfortunately the only real weapon I have is the station. Our orders were always to abandon the station if there was any kind of attack. Now the only thing I can do to help Earth would be to ram Beta Seven into the hive ship."

Captain Greenstone sucked in a breath. "It won't come to that. If you got one of those duck bots around I have some friends I'd like to invite to the party."

####

"We've got multiple bogies headed our way!" Word spread across the defender ships as they cleared Pluto. Sentinel and Guide pairs on the ships took a moment to hug each other tightly.

Captain Hunter gently stroked the soft curly hair of his new Guide. "I'm going to get you home." He vowed. Strong parental feelings stirred inside of him. Amy silently prayed that she was up to the task ahead. It was the last conscious thought she had. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped into Hunter's arms.

Hunter stretched his broad shoulders. He'd used variations of this mind technique to sever any bonds over the years that his previous Guides had tried to form with him. He carried Amy to a surprised looking Tu'var female officer. "You are aware of my mission."

The Tu'var officer nodded her head. Puzzlement showed on her glistening silver tinted face.

"If I don't return please see to it that Amy Sandburg Hunter is sent to William Ellison in Cascade, Washington, Earth. He's her grandfather." The Tu'var as far as Hunter could tell tended to be what other humans called uptight and had a very strong sense of honor. He approved of them.

The Tu'var held out her arms for the slender young woman cradled in Hunter's arms. "Your child shall be taken to her grandfather." The Tu'var promised. In the ancient Tu'var system any man who willing claimed a child with his family name declared that child a full heir.

##

The Sentinel called Captain Reese faced Sergeant Major Franks. "When this is over you will be released from the bond. I'm not one of those needy Sentinels."

Franks reached out and caught the Sentinel's arm. "At least tell me your real name."

"Captain Chris Larabee," he said softly. A half smile formed on his lips. His light eyes grew a deadly cold. "I've got a score to settle with the Sine."

Franks nodded. "The Sine killed my parents and my childhood best friend." He held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Captain Larabee."

Larabee shook hands with his temporary guide. "If we get time I'd like to know how a warrior guide got enhanced and yet willingly bonds."

"Mate, we'd have to sit down with a couple of cold ones." He grinned. They both started walking towards down the hallway. Men ran passed them to their posts.

###

Cascade

"We got reports that a group of people with some forest rangers are stuck on the other side of the Green River," Joel's voice came over their radio. "They're trying to cross at Crystal's Point."

"I'm on it," Jim said. He shifted gears. "Hang on, Chief."

"Like I'm not going to?" Blair clung to the webbing as the pickup did a fast U-turn across the highway. "Have you considered taking driving lessons," he shouted.

"Chief, you wound me," Jim laughed. "I've been driving since I was fifteen."

Behind them Rafe and Henri had also made a U-turn. "Hey, Jim," Rafe called over the radio. "We're coming to help."

"You won't be able to get the transport across the river at Crystal Point." Jim replied. "The river runs pretty deep at that point. With the spring runoffs it's going to be deeper and swifter than usual. Wait on this side. I'll get across."

"What makes you think that you'll get across in that old heap?" Henri demanded.

Jim laughed. "Sweetheart has a bot undercarriage." He patted the console. "I know you can do it, baby."

They rapidly left Cascade behind. They followed the highway until they came to an exit that led them through forest. When they reached Crystal Point Jim saw why the group on the other side hadn't been able to cross. "She's running high enough to go over her banks."

A group of twenty people waved frantically at them. Jim hit a switch. The pickup rolled forward. As they entered the water it started to move rapidly sideways. "Jim," Blair said nervously. Around them the water churned.

"Give Sweetheart a chance," Jim said. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. The roar of the fast moving water drowned out the shouts of people on the other side.

Without warning the pickup surged forward towards the other bank. "Jim," relieved Blair leaned out the passenger window. "Is Sweetheart swimming?"

Jim chuckled. "Her tires came up. The bot legs are extended. Actually she's doing the dog paddle with six strong legs." They reached several large flat rocks by the bank on the other side. The pickup climbed the rocks to solid dry ground. The bot legs came up and a different set of tires went down again. Blair almost expected the pickup to shake herself like a dog. He gently patted her console. "Thanks," he said.

"We can't ferry everyone across in your vehicle." A slender redheaded ranger said. She wore a worried look. "We've got more people coming. Some of them are injured. There is no way my pregnant women can back track to a lower point in the river." It had taken a lot of persuading to get the families to abandon their isolated homes and head for the city. Most of the men carried weapons of some kind.

"Not a problem," Jim retrieved a crossbow from a metal box in the bed of the pickup. He shot an arrow with a line attached into a tree on the other side. Rafe and Henri pulled the line across. By the time the second group had arrived the men had a rope bridge strung across the river.

"We can pull the injured across." Jim worked with the ranger whose name turned out to Audrey. He'd sent another zip line across the river. They attached a collapsible emergency basket another treasure carried in the long emergency box in Sweetheart's bed.

"Will we really be safer in Cascade?" Audrey stepped back as two of the men helped a pregnant woman into the basket.

Jim drew in a deep breath. "There are a lot of good men and women out in space who are going to do their best to keep the Sine from reaching us. If some do manage to get through our best bet is to stay together."

Audrey looked up at Jim. Anything she would have said was quickly forgot as she and Jim heard shouting coming from the forest. "That's Danny. I didn't think he'd make it." The light shining in her eyes and the excitement in her voice told Jim she was taken.

A ranger with more than three dozen young students came out of the woods. "I found the group from Rainier." Audrey greeted him with a hungry kiss.

Blair spotted two young women he knew. "Denise, Renée," he grinned.

One minute the girls were looking around and the next their gazes froze on Blair. "BLAIR!"

All Jim saw was a rush of bodies as both young women ran at Blair. They both hugged and kissed him. "We heard awful things happened to you." Denise a petite blond wrapped her arms possessively around Blair. "Oh, you poor thing," she cooed. "They cut your hair."

Renée a tall willowy brunette shot an irritated look at Denise. "He's in the Army, Denise. Get a grip." She smiled at Blair. "I'm so proud of you. You've stepped up to be a Guide and save the planet." She fished a gold necklace with her name on it out from beneath her scoop neck tee shirt. "I've been wearing the present you sent me."

Denise's mouth dropped open. "He got me one too." She pulled out her necklace.

Jim didn't know whether to laugh or rescue Blair.

"You two timing," Denise swung her fist in Blair's direction. He ducked. Denise's fist connected with a startled Renée. The willow brunette went down. Jim ran to his Guide.

Jim grabbed Denise. He expected Renée to come up swinging but instead she started crying. "Oh hell," Jim muttered. Denise burst into hiccupping sobs. Her tears soaked Jim's shirt. She clung hysterically to Jim. "I loved him." She sobbed and hiccupped.

Two more women came out of the group of students. "I got a name bracelet."

"You mean you had to tag us so you'd know who you were dating?" A second woman demanded.

Jim who had helped a sobbing Renée to her feet was able to come to Blair's rescue as a curvy brunette decked Blair.

On the other side of the river Henri and Rafe had seen the whole incident. They were laughing hysterically.

###

Blair slouched miserably on the passenger side seat. He held an emergency ice pack against his throbbing jaw.

Jim chuckled, "Denise, Renée, Mindy and Eva." He shook his head as they drove back towards Cascade. "Here I thought that Franks was a dog. You've been dating four teaching assistants from Rainier at the same time."

"Eva is a library assistant." Blair said miserably. He'd been in dicey situations with women before but somehow going from hero to dog in front of a group of people he'd been sent to rescue made matters worse. Pain radiating from his aching jaw almost made him swear off ever dating.

"Lifting books all day can make a woman strong." Jim grinned. Ahead of them several transports carried the people they'd rescued followed them onto the highway back to Cascade. Jim had had to backtrack almost fifteen miles to get across with the last load of people in the pickup's bed. "I'm surprised that she didn't break your jaw."

"You could have helped me," Blair shot Jim and accusing look.

Jim snorted. "I had my arms full of a sobbing Denise and Mindy." He shot Blair a look. "You don't by any chance play Russian roulette do you? Because if you do I'm going to have to lock up all the weapons," a twinkle in Jim's eyes said that he was joking.

"Very funny," Blair mumbled.

The men seated in the open bed behind them anxiously watched the sky.

###

There was no laughter in space as ships set about destroying what seemed to be thousands of drifting ships of supposedly dead Sine.

Back on Earth a research doctor ran to the communication desk inside of the clean room. "I found out what caused the virus killing the Sine!" He shouted.

Meanwhile Murphy carefully set a dead mouse in front of his new friend. The small alien gryphon tilted his head with interest. A claw closed over the still warm body. Soon the gryphon was ripping apart the body. It took small tasting bites. Murphy purred.

"No! Eke," shouted a young Takis boy. Panic showed on his delicate features. "Bad Eke," he ran towards the startled animals.

Murphy ran for the safety of the Panther barracks. Eke carrying the remains of the mouse in his beak sprinted after his new friend. His furry wings flapped wildly as he ran.

Daryl not sure why he felt the need to open the barracks door leaped back as Murphy and Eke ran inside. "Hey, what," he turned only to have a warm body collide with him. Both the Takis and Daryl went down.

"Why are you chasing Murphy," Daryl pushed the other boy off of him.

"Your creature is teaching Eke bad things." The boy scrambled to his feet. He looked around for his pet.

Both Murphy and Eke had scrambled under the nearest set of bunks. Eke swallowed the remains of the mouse. Murphy hissed.

"Murphy is a cat," Daryl scowled at the other boy.

"Your cat is teaching Eke to eat filthy vermin," the Takis boy said.

"Okay boys," Megan came over. Rhonda and Na remained in the kitchen. Neither woman felt like tackling the situation. Luke brought them both over some tea.

While Megan was soon telling Tu that cats were supposed to eat mice and rats Blair was discovering that his reputation had spread.

"Four women," the Dragon squad MP at the base gate grinned at Blair. "Short stuff, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Everyone is a comedian," Blair grumbled.

Jim affectionately ruffled Blair's short hair. "He's a babe magnet."

###

At dusk Charlie, Dallas and Naomi found themselves in a long line of various sized transports headed towards Cascade. Ahead of them an angry young woman got out of one of the transports. She pulled a Doberman Pincher out of the transport. Shouldering a leather backpack she slammed the door. "You jerk," she yelled at the driver.

With one hand the young woman was finger combing her long dark hair away from her pretty face. The transport door opened. A young muscular looking man got out. "Come on, Emma. Be a doll. It's the end of the world. You know a guy needs something to keep him in the fight."

From another transport a young man leaned out. "Come on, Emma, we'll give you a ride if you know what I mean." Laughter came from his companions.

The girl's dog barked and growled. "Come on, Bruno, we'll find someone to take us to Cascade that isn't a creep."

"They can sit in back," Charlie said. He smiled seeing her not as she appeared in jeans and a flannel shirt but how she'd look on her wedding day.

Dallas eased his six foot frame out of the transport. One glare and various young men were getting back inside of their vehicles.

Naomi got out of the transport. She held open the back passenger side door. "Emma, my son is a professor at Rainier University. We're headed to Cascade."

Emma Rider it turned out was headed to Cascade. "My sister said I'd be safe on base." Her large brown eyes held a haunting sadness. At first glance she seemed to be the kind of ethereal beauty that men either wanted to protect or wanted for themselves. They all sensed that there was something stronger under her delicate looks. "We own a house on Prospect. I think I'll go there instead. The property manager said that the tenants moved out. Bruno can protect me."

Naomi sat in back with her. She patted her arm gently. Strange thoughts kept whirling around in Naomi's head. She could almost see Blair and Emma with children. She had to take a slow breath. That was such a bourgeoisie thought. "So," she said at last. "What do you do, Emma?"

"I'm majoring in anthropology," Emma said. She petted Bruno. "I want to do a thesis on a little known explorer. Sir Archibald Winston wrote only one book on Guides." She let out a sigh. "There is so little written on Guides. I was headed to Rainier University to see if Professor Blair Sandburg would mentor me. He's an expert on Sentinels. Unfortunately, I heard that he was drafted."

"My son is about to get out," Naomi said firmly. She patted Emma's hand again, "Why the interest in Guides dear?"

Emma held up her left arm. There was a blue plastic bracelet on her wrist. "I spent two years serving at a hospital instead of bonding to a Sentinel. Just when everyone was getting spastic about forcing Guides to bond I slipped out." She bit her lip. "You won't turn me in?"

"No, dear," Naomi said firmly. "The pigs will never get you." Protectively she put her arms around her future daughter-in-law. Blair she vowed would just have to see that Emma was his perfect match.

####

Cascade

The warehouse was quiet. Inside a crate a suspension tube shut off. Slowly a Sine warrior stretched awake. Hunger motivated him to push his way out. Inhaling he tasted the scent of humans. Automatically he reached for his laser rifle. Before he could feed he had hundreds of his fellow warriors to wake. The Sine climbed out of the suspension tube.

If he could have frowned he would have. There should have been the sounds of great chaos. The Grey aliens had promised. He shrugged not that it mattered. Even if the Grey aliens betrayed them it wouldn't matter. He knew that his fellow warriors would or had slaughtered the Grey aliens. In their long history they'd always slaughtered traitors. Now it was up to him and the others here to establish a stronghold.

As they patroled Cascade with his new Guide on the seat next to him Sergeant Stevens turned their transport into the warehouse district. Sergeant Stevens inhaled sharply, "SINE!"

###

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

LOOPHOLE

Chapter Eleven

"We have Sine in the warehouse district."

It was a message that had soldiers running to transports.

"Come on, Chief," Jim paused long enough to toss Megan a hand laser. "It's not regulation Army issue. My old man made sure that I had a few extra pieces of equipment."

"I see that, Jim." Megan smiled as she turned the weapon over. It had a special scope. She'd seen holograms of the prototype. According to electronic gun magazines she'd skimmed the weapon wasn't supposed to be out for another year. "Jimbo thanks. I'll make sure that those black hearted bastards don't get near Rhonda, Na or the boys." Unlike the families who were being sent to the base's shelter Megan and several of the MPs support teams were staying behind armed with weapons.

Jim nodded. He grabbed a fist full of Blair's shirt. "Come on, babe magnet," he pulled Blair out the door.

"I can walk," Blair protested. His heart had started a wild tap dance in his chest. His mouth went dry.

"Civilian police and some of our troops have the enemy confined to the warehouse district." Henri shouted. He climbed into an armed transport. Rafe and Max joined him. Like the other MP dogs Max wore a specially designed camouflaged vest.

Jim threw his pickup into gear. "Dragon Unit is taking heavy weapons fire." Sweetheart's laser canons rose ready to fire. They raced for the base gate. A line of armed transports followed them.

Grimly Blair hung onto the seat webbing. His stomach twisted in knots. His former life as a professor at Rainier seemed so far in the past. Life had been so much simpler. He sucked in a breath. On the other hand there was no denying the excitement that rose inside of him.

##

Meanwhile, Charlie soon discovered that the short cut through the woods hadn't been designed for his late model transport. He sighed as Dallas rose shaking his head. "There's transmission fluid leaking and it looks like the rear axle is bent. We're going to have to walk."

Charlie grabbed the emergency flashlight so they could follow the path. Shivering he wondered if he was really that cold or if it was the psychic vibes that kept screaming at him that he should have never let Naomi talk him into getting off of the road.

The big man stretched as he looked around. "I see lights up ahead." Being tall was an advantage for Dallas. He adjusted his Stetson. He held the only other defense weapon that Charlie had on the transport. The flair gun would be a lost resort sort of weapon. Dallas had a bad feeling in his gut.

Naomi however considered everything a big adventure. She happily told Emma about her travels as they followed the men. Emma holding firmly to Bruno's leash seemed to be listening.

Ahead of them the woods thinned out. Walking towards where the park that Emma said the path led to they started hearing the sounds of a laser fight.

"We'd better head for the base," Dallas mentally cursed the fact that he'd left his rifle back at the ranch. Then again his two sons would need every available weapon on the ranch to defend their wives and his grandchildren.

"There's lots of forest between us and the base," Emma moved closer to the end of the trail. "It's dark and easy for us to get lost. We can skirt the warehouse district and come up to where my house is."

She'd made it sound so easy. Half an hour later Naomi was swinging her bat at a Sine warrior. "Let her go you beast." She screamed. The enormous creature seemed confused by her attacks. It seemed reluctant to let Emma go.

Bruno rose from where he'd been thrown whining and growling. Several of his ribs were cracked.

Charlie stood frozen. His mouth wide open in a silent scream as his eyes told him that everything was happening as he'd seen it. No not quite. He blinked. Managing to move his formally frozen legs an adrenaline rush gave him the strength to latch onto the Sine's laser rifle. His added weight threw the lizard-insect warrior off balance.

Dallas leaped from the ground to the Sine's back. "Damned it woman," he yelled, "Watch my leg!"

Nodding Naomi shoved the bat into the Sine's belly area at a gap in the creature's body armor. Bellowing he swung his arm trying to dislodge Charlie.

Holding onto the Sine Dallas slammed his pocket knife underneath one of the Sine's scaly frills. One good jerk up and the scaly frill opened up revealing a stench filled opening. "What the hell do you things eat?" He yelled at the Sine.

Tossing an uninjured but frightened Emma into a bush the Sine screamed at the pain. He ripped Charlie from his weapon tossing the chubby psychic into a thick patch of ferns. Dallas shoved the barrel of the flair gun into the opening created by his pocket knife. He fired.

###

Jim's head jerked up. Screams both human and Sine reached his ears. "We've got humans on the other side of the warehouses." One blast from Sweetheart's laser canons took care of the first warehouse where Sine warriors had been coming out of.

Blair covered his ears. The explosion shattered glass windows in buildings up and down the block. Debris rained down. Soldiers moved shooting anything that moved out of the destroyed burning warehouse.

"We've got another warehouse of suspended Sine warriors." Rafe's voice crackled over the communicator. "Looks like no one's bothered to wake them yet," his grim report carried the sound of some liquid being poured.

"There's going to be one heck of an explosion in a few minutes," Jim warned Blair. He turned the pickup towards where he'd heard the civilians fighting with a Sine.

"Where are we going?" Blair watched as soldiers around them were kicking in doors to other warehouses.

"Rescue some civilians," Jim replied. Behind them there were more sounds of weapons fire as the soldier shot any Sine warrior they came across.

The pickup leaped over a curb. Blair clung to the seat webbing. "We don't want to be dead before we get to them!" He shouted. They shot passed rows of dark warehouses.

"Gees, Chief," Jim slammed on the breaks. "I can drive." A grim smile flashed over Jim's lips.

The pickup's headlights illuminated a group of raggedy looking survivors.

"NAOMI!" Blair shouted. He clawed at the webbing.

Both Jim and Blair ran to help Naomi, Emma and Charlie as they half carried and half dragged a badly injured and burned Dallas.

"Easy, easy," Jim helped carry Dallas to the back of his pickup. "Medic," he shouted.

"I shot a flair gun into a Sine," Dallas had second degree burns on his hands and face. "Who knew that they were so flammable?" He refused to part with his slightly burned Stetson.

"Oh baby," Naomi hugged Blair. "We're going to get you out of the army. Dallas found a major loophole." She ran her hands over his short hair. "What did those brutes do to you?"

"Jim," Emma held Bruno's leash. Tears glistened in her large eyes. She was shaking.

Turning around Jim smiled into her brown eyes. "Emma, last time I saw you," he started to say. A warm body suddenly collided with his. Slender arms wrapped around him. Emma clung sobbing to him.

"It's going to be okay, Emma." Jim gently patted her back. He inhaled her sweet scent. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said firmly.

Word that an ex-Senator from Texas had killed a Sine warrior outside of the warehouse district brought more troops to search the area.

Naomi produced ancient looking papers from the pocket of her multi colored long dress. "You have to let Blair go."

"It's the middle of a fight, Naomi" Blair flushed with embarrassment. He didn't want to admit to Naomi that he found the adrenaline rush exciting. Arriving soldiers kept giving him and Naomi looks. Losing the soldiers' respect seemed to matter more than he would have thought. Blair managed to drag Naomi away from badgering Jim. "Please hear me. We need get you to a safe place until this fight is over."

"You have to hear me," Naomi insisted. She grabbed his arms. "It's illegal for any Guide to be singled out for slavery. We found something legal from before the plague."

"Ma'am," Simon stepped out of an arriving transport. "We need to mop up the enemy soldiers. We'll check things out once we secure the city."

Frustrated Naomi finally said. "I hear you." She let out a huff as she and Emma were guided by Jim to a transport that would take them to the base.

A sudden explosion lit up the night. Emma clung tighter to Jim. Bruno barked wildly.

"What's that," Naomi ran and grabbed Blair. She held tightly to him. A fierce maternal look on her face told the other soldiers to back off.

"We just sent some visitors on a trip." Simon put an unlit cigar in his mouth. Mindful of the ladies present he said no more.

###

SPACE

The first hive ship had been heavily guarded. A Tu'var ship took damage as it destroyed most of the hive ship's escorts. A small ship dropped from the belly of the Tu'var ship.

An experienced pilot had them docking with the hive ship as the larger ships kept the remainder of the escort ships busy. A laser cuter punched a hole in the hive ship. "You have twenty minutes," the Tu'var told them.

Captain Larabee and Captain Hunter grabbed the explosives. Franks shouldered a pack containing detonators and grenades. A team of six soldiers entered the ship ahead of them.

The three men gagged when they stepped into the ship. Franks reached out touching both Sentinels. "Block your sense of smell."

Nodding the two captains adjusted face masks. Franks donned his. Sounds of laser fire reminded them that the clock was moving forward. They ran through the corridor.

"We're not running into a lot of resistance." A voice came over their earpieces.

Both Larabee and Hunter paused listening. "There aren't a lot of enemy soldiers," Larabee shouted. Hunter agreed. "Something is wrong here."

"HOLY SHIT," a soldier shouted.

Larabee, Hunter and Franks ran forward. At the end of t he corridor they came to a vast opening. Below them were rows and rows of glistening eggs.

"There must be hundreds of thousands of them." Franks whispered.

"It's awfully warm in here." One of the soldiers said. "I think they're getting ready to hatch."

Hunter tilted his head. "I hear heartbeats that aren't Sine." They all looked down. Far below them they could see Grey aliens staked out amid the eggs. The small aliens twisted and screamed.

"They've left the hatchlings food," someone said grimly. Bodies of the small aliens were placed on ledges on varying levels above the eggs. "Food is how they encourage the hatchlings to climb out of the nest." He grimaced. "You'd think that they were animals and not an intelligent race."

"Look, sir," a soldier pointed to what looked like people on a ledge below them. "There must be six people down there."

Larabee looked down. His eye sight zeroed in on the captive people.

A young blond haired woman grimly held onto her two frightened small children. They huddled on one ledge together with two men and another woman. The sound of their frightened heartbeats tattooed themselves in Larabee's soul.

"They're alive. Set the charges. I'm going down to get them." Larabee shoved the explosives at Franks. Nothing else mattered. He'd never felt this strong a pull towards any Guides since his late wife. He sucked in lung full of processed oxygen.

"Two of us have a better chance." Hunter handed off his explosives to another soldier. "Move it soldiers," he commanded. Buried beneath all his denials his brain was hardwired to protect people. The people below were Guides. Rescuing them took top priority.

Under Franks' direction charges and explosives were set.

Larabee and Hunter repealed down two levels to reach the captive humans. "Hurry," they urged the women and children up the emergency ladder that was dropped to them.

The sound of laser fire had them all looking up. A Sine warrior dropped from overhead. "Hurry, sirs," Franks shouted. "We've only got five minutes." The body of the Sine dropped smashing eggs as it hit the lowest level. There were anguished screams from the Grey aliens and shrieks from hatching Sine.

They all scrambled up the ladder.

"Can't you save those little creatures," the woman whose name turned out to be Jeannie faced Larabee.

"I'm sorry," Larabee said softly. "They won't suffer much longer."

###

Centuries had evolved the perfect solitary hunter. Claws flexed. Murphy's nostrils twitched. His large ears heard amid all the sounds of transports returning a sound beyond the range of both normal humans and dogs.

Split pupils widen in the dark night. Turning his head slowly the big cat scanned the dark surroundings outside the barracks. In the dim light that only a cat and a Sentinel could see in he'd spotted the small prey. Honed by instinct Murphy's full attention was on the sound emitting from the small creature. The big black and white furred body hugged the ground as he silently crept towards his prey.

###

Blair scanned the faded copy that Naomi had thrust into his hands. "No one teaches history the way it was before the plague." Feelings warred inside of him as he stared at the document that guaranteed his freedom.

Jim frowned. "I remember something my grandfather said." He scanned the semi dark street. Soldiers were moving from warehouse to warehouse looking for more Sine soldiers. "He said that people were so concerned about survival the years after the plague that what was considered nonessentials were dropped from schools curriculums."

"What about law schools?" demanded Blair, "Shouldn't they have been teaching the law?"

"I don't know, Chief. This is going to change a lot of things." Jim slowly inhaled. He swallowed. This was going to be hard. Damned he told himself, you are a grown man. You don't need a babysitter. "You do know that you can walk away from me at any time. I won't stop you."

Folding the ancient paper Blair slid it into his shirt pocket. The irony of it all had Blair snorting. Jim could walk away. He'd die. "Warriors," he shouted glad of the distraction.

Jim fired a laser rifle out of his driver side window. One dark figure dropped to the ground. There were shouts and more laser fire.

Past and future had to be put on hold. The dangerous present had priority.

###

Far out in space beyond Pluto one hive ship shuttered as explosions rocked it. On the small Tu'var ship Hunter watched thoughtfully as Larabee and Jeannie sat close to each other. It was plain that the pair was going to have some kind of relationship. The small three year old girl had climbed into her mother's lap. She lay contently and sleepily in her mother's lap. The five year old boy sat between his mother and Larabee. He was busy exploring Larabee's uniform. All the while the Jeannie and Larabee kept touching each other's faces.

Franks sat down next to Hunter. "Sentinel, do you need to bond?" he quietly asked.

"No," Hunter shook his head. He shot Franks a cold look. "I'm not a needy weak Sentinel." He paused. "There was a lot of Grey aliens in that hive ship. Offhand I'd say enough to pilot a large Grey ship."

"There wasn't a queen or very many guards." Franks added his own observations. Larabee looked up. The other soldiers looked their way.

"Sir," one of the soldiers who wore a sergeant's insignia on his sleeve leaned forward. "Something wasn't right about that ship."

Hunter was on his feet. "Send out word. We have a Trojan."

"Trojan," most of the soldiers looked confused, "a computer virus?"

"Damned it," Hunter shook his head in disgust. "Doesn't anyone teach history anymore? Ancient Earth history tells of a war in which Greek soldiers hid in a wooden horse to be dragged into the walled city of Troy."

"There's a Grey ship filled with Sine warriors and a queen," Larabee was on his feet. "It's headed for Earth."

The pilot of their shuttle docked with the Tu'var ship. Hunter and Franks hurried to the communications center. Larabee paused long enough to promise Jeannie that he'd find her again.

###

Ordinarily Murphy would have consumed the dead mouse. He carried the still warm limp field mouse in his mouth as he trotted with purpose towards the Takis housing area. The young one needed to learn to hunt.

Alone in the small kennel Eke lifted his head when Murphy arrived.

If Murphy had had a harm of females with countless kittens he would have been teaching his young to hunt. He dropped the mouse and studied the gate. He'd spent time watching enough humans to understand how to unlatch various kinds of gates and doors. This one was easy enough.

It had been built by a young Takis boy trying to show that he could be responsible for a pet. It had wood posts and wire easy enough to climb. It had amazed him that the young one hadn't tried to climb out.

One leap put Murphy on the gate post. His sharp claws held him to the wooden post. Reaching down he bent his paw. Toes acted like fingers. One jerk and the latch pulled up. Eke pushed the gate open as Murphy dropped gracefully back to the ground.

Eke's reward a warm mouse was quickly eaten. Murphy purred. He rubbed against the larger but younger animal. Blue fur covered wings flapped happily. Murphy trotted off not looking back.

Hesitating Eke looked back to the warm kennel. He'd been separated from the adult gryphon. Even Tu had gone somewhere. Instinct took over. An adult gryphon would have taught Eke to hunt. He trotted after Murphy.

Dawn was a good time to hunt. Murphy was pleased that the young one was following. There were mice and something else in the forest near the base. His whiskers twitched. A high pitched squeak had aroused his strong hunting instincts. There was time to hunt and time to teach.

Behind him Eke instinctively copied Murphy's body movements.

###

It had been a long night. They'd had to leave the pickup to work their way through the dark buildings looking for stray Sine. Blair stayed on Jim's left holding grimly onto the Guide loop on Jim's belt. He'd soon learned that war was far beyond anything that he'd seen in the glimpse of Sentinel memories.

The smells that hung in the air just about gagged him. "Man, those Sine stink," he whispered to Jim. The smell of burning buildings, laser fire and fire retardant mingled with the Sine stench.

Absentmindedly Jim patted Blair's arm. Even as they moved through the streets hunting Sine something rattled Jim's nerves. He could feel it like a ghost whispering just out of range. Something held danger. His senses reached out feeding him information. The danger lingered just out of reach.

Frustrated Jim led several sweeps through the warehouse district until he was satisfied they hadn't missed any enemy.

Blair stumbled once when a sudden explosion startled him. Jim instinctively grabbed him pulling him close. "Hang on," Jim hissed. He sniffed Blair smelling his distress and the rising adrenaline. "I'm not going to lose you."

Nodding Blair sucked in a breath. "I never knew it was actually like this."

"War or being a Guide," Jim asked. They worked their way back to the pickup. Soldiers were regrouping.

"Both," Blair said. His eyes widened as he spotted men he vaguely knew being carried on gurneys. "We've got injured."

"Things happen," Jim said softly. The feeling that something was wrong kept nagging at him.

Sucking a slow breath Blair frowned. His training as an anthropologist had him reviewing the night's events. "Jim," he said slowly and thoughtfully. "Most warriors of any society use weapons that appropriate for their society."

"What are you talking about, Darwin?" Jim frowned. His attention shifted back to the younger man at his side.

"What I'm saying is that rocks and sticks evolved into clubs. Various cultures shaped rocks into arrow heads. Societies where there was an abundance of wood like a forest, warriors would have made bows."

"We're facing an enemy that isn't exactly on their home turf," Jim pointed out. Alert to any danger he gently herded Blair towards the truck.

"The soldiers we met from the Sine," Blair said thoughtfully. "They might have been able to use their weapons but I don't think that they were the ones who invented them."

"Spoils of war from some other civilization," Jim said. He touched the pickup's side panel. Doors unlocked.

"Perhaps," Blair said. "Or, perhaps we aren't seeing the whole civilization." He gestured with his hands. "They could be mercenaries or created soldiers. Romans used mercenaries. Even in the war of Independence England used mercenaries against us."

Jim opened the passenger side door. He gently shoved Blair towards the open door. "Creating an army in a lab isn't exactly a new idea, Chief." He frowned as he walked around to get into the pickup. "I don't remember reading about mercenaries."

"It wasn't something I learned at school," Blair admitted. He felt suddenly tired. "I found an obscure history book when I went antique book hunting." He yawned.

"Chief," Jim pulled out an energy drink from a small cooler located just under the seat. "Drink this. You need the sugar."

Mulling over what Blair had said Jim nodded, "Shock troops that were sent into destroy our civilization so that the bosses could come in and take over. They'd have to have some massive control over the Sine. I doubt that wealth would matter."

Sucking down the cold drink Blair's brain perked up. "Whoever is actually in charge of the Sine would have to be small enough for the Grey aliens to trust them."

"Chief, I think that you got something there. The non hybrid Grey wouldn't approach any Sine. They are barely the size of an eight year old. Some of them aren't exactly human friendly. I've heard that some of the old ones don't like the fact that their kind had to mix with humans to survive."

Overhead night had started receding in the face of the rising sun.

###

Thirty sets of muscles moved the large black fur covered ears. Beyond the frequency that humans and dogs could hear Murphy heard the squeaks. His whiskers twitched. His tail lashed.

Eke tiled his bird like head. He couldn't hear the sounds that Murphy heard. Still he followed the big cat as he crept through a break in the fence.

"A society that evolved created soldiers," Blair stopped. "Jim," he reached out laying a hand lightly on Jim's arm.

Jim's eyes had gone distant. His senses weren't feeding the feeling of dread that crept inside his gut. A scent slipped toward him along a tiny vibrating link with a bond member of his tribe. Focusing on Blair's face he snapped. "We need to get back to base. The women and the boys are in danger."

Two streets over both Henri and Rafe paused. Max growled. The big dog's fur bristled.

"We need to get back to base," Henri gripped his laser rifle. They ran towards a transport. Simon's voice came over their communicators.

###

Megan gripped the laser handgun with both hands. "Stay behind me," she said calmly. Rhonda held another weapon. Sweat beaded up on Rhonda's face. Na, Daryl and Luke had their backs to the wall. The boys had turned over the wooden kitchen table and several bunks to form a barricade.

"I'm shooting anything that comes through the door." They could hear bursts of laser fire coming from outside the barracks.

"Don't shoot our soldiers," Rhonda swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. Weakly she rested her head against Na's shoulder.

"Joel and the others are coming," Na said softly.

"Uh huh," Megan said. Her tongue darted over her lips. Until the men showed up, she sucked in a breath. Nothing would get passed her.

"My dad will get here soon." Daryl gripped the kitchen knife tightly. Next to him Luke held antoher large knife.

Far out in space Franks felt their fear. "The base is under attack," he whispered hoarsely. The knowledge that he couldn't do anything to help knifed through him.

###

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

LOOPHOLE

(Sorry for the delay. Somehow this chapter –a previous version- had a fatal error that threw my computer into freeze mode. Had to delete, clean up the computer and restart. Thanks for those who have been reviewing the story thus far. Feedback has kept me motivated. )

%%##

Chapter Twelve

The road from Cascade wound through a thick section of forest. Jim's hand gripped the steering wheel tightly. Overhead cloud cover slowly hid the rising sun.

"Damned," Jim hit the brakes. A herd of mule deer darted across the road.

"Something spooked them," Blair shifted his body on the pickup seat. He strongly suspected that he would have multiple bruises from the webbing before their ride was over.

"You usually don't see deer this close to the city, Chief." Jim frowned. "We may have hostiles further out." He reported that information back to Simon.

Leading the armed transports Jim turned on the windshield wipers as a fine rain drizzled down on them.

"Ellison," Simon's grim voice came over the communicator. "We've got reports that several shuttles have been on found on several continents carrying bio weapons. For once we lucked out. So far none of the bio weapons have gone off. Secure whatever shuttle you find."

"Yes sir," Jim caught sight of a flash of fire west of the road. "I may have located the shuttle."

He veered off the main road onto a side road. The armed transports behind him split into two groups. One headed to join the fight at the base. The second group rallied behind Jim's pickup.

A flash of light and a crack from an old Douglas fir tree ahead of them pinpointed the battle near the shuttle. Shattered debris from the old tree showered the road. Jim swerved to avoid the larger pieces.

A blast echoed through the forest.

"What the heck was that?" Blair griped the seat webbing tightly.

A grim smile darted over Jim's lips. "Sounds like a replica of an antique shotgun. There are a few survivalists living out here who prefer antique replicas of weapons to laser guns."

Blair looked interested. "It must be easier to make ammunition for those replicas. So you know many of the survivalists out here? I mean you've been away for a while. I'd love the opportunity to study such a group. Can you imagine how in this day and age these people have managed to live as close to the nineteenth century as they can without compromising?"

"I knew a kid that was forced to come into town to school." Jim related. "Ted and his family belonged to a survivalist colony out here. Ted wore buckskins to school." A grin flashed across Jim's face. "A lot of protect the animal people hated him. His attitude made him a bad boy. My old man tried to get him kicked out of school. In the end he warned me I'd be grounded forever if I hung around him. Ted was one of my best friends before I went off to join the military."

Bumping over several large water filled holes in the road Jim swore under his breath.

"Doesn't this pickup have brighter headlights," Blair demanded.

"Hey, don't-"Jim sucked in a breath. His eyes widened.

###

Far out in space the captured alien ship had put on speed no longer pretending to be a friend. It fired on the first ship that crossed its path. Projectiles hit the ship penetrating the outer hull.

Inside the heavy armed there were screams as the electrical systems shorted out. "We've been hit by an-"

Rescue ships headed towards the Atlanta knowing that without working systems the crew would soon suffocate or freeze to death. Several terse moments passed on every ship as earth forces listened to the desperate measures were to cut into the slowly drifting ship.

A distant memory stirred in Franks' mind. A slow grin appeared on his face. He rubbed a hand over the thick growth of stubble on his chin. "Open a channel to the asteroid miners," he said.

"What can the miners do that armed Earth forces can't do?" Hunter demanded in an icy tone. He leveled icy blue eyes at Franks.

"My old man was an asteroid miner. He told me about plug asteroids. They are deadly. They were set up according to some ancient theory called a thunder well. They were designed to take out enemy space ships. Just watch," Franks said.

The captain of their ship raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard of those," Larabee nodded. "My father and uncles were miners. They said the only asteroids used were those big enough to have gravity. There is oxygen generating machines packed inside each of the shafts. It's a long shot but it might be our only shot." He didn't add that so far they'd been untested.

The captain of their ship nodded the go ahead. The communications officer opened the frequency band.

"Any of you rock busters know how to pop a champagne hole?"

Silence reined for an eternity of minutes. A dry chuckle came over the frequency. "Just send that ship our way."

The fleeing ship suddenly faced an all out bombardment from arriving earth allied ships. It had to alter its course. All the ships stayed well out of range of the deadly canons.

From the asteroid field heavy mining ships slowly maneuvered several large 'plug' asteroids out of the field. Deep shafts in the asteroids had been packed with reserve ice. Rocks and crystals filled the top of each shaft protecting the precious ice. Now smaller mining ships were dropping heavy titanium plates, heaving pipes, various types of alloy support beams and more rocks over the packed openings.

"Popping the cork," came the warning. Ships fled.

Clearing the moons of Jupiter several large asteroids seemed to drift into the deadly alien ships path. As the ship prepared to fire bombs went off deep under the ice filled shafts. Heat from the hydrogen bombs turned the ice to water than steam moving four times faster than the velocity to launch a rocket. The super heated steam pushed upward.

Some of the debris and machines inside the shafts vaporized. The rest shot straight for the alien ship. Unable to react fast enough the ship was hit by deadly debris from several champagne holes. The ship wobbled. Holes were ripped in the outer skin. Implosions sent the ship spiraling towards Jupiter.

The ship disappeared into Jupiter's cloudy embrace. Flashes occurred as the ship descended into the heavy gravity. A final flash marked the destruction of the ship as it was crushed.

Comet chasing ships worked to round up pieces of asteroids. Their work now was to keep any large asteroid pieces from hitting Earth, Mars or Moon base. A few chucks of shattered asteroids hit one of Jupiter's moons.

Cheering went up on all the ships.

###

The aliens had used a missing earth shuttle. Jim's jaw tightened in anger as he recognized the Else Seven. Most of her crew had been friends of his. Anger and grief fueled an adrenaline rush.

An unlucky Sine warrior received a blast from Jim's laser handgun. Blair grimaced and turned away as the laser burned body dropped twitching to the damp forest floor.

"Got the bio package, Captain Ellison," a young soldier freed a metal case from a dead alien.

Blair turned in time to see more enemy aliens coming towards them. "Incoming," he shouted.

Jim fired his weapon pulling Blair out of the way of fire. The soldier holding the metal cased crumpled as he was hit by a laser blast. His dying eyes looked wordlessly to Jim.

"Son of a," Jim fired repeatedly working to keep the aliens from reaching the bio weapons case.

Another soldier went down. Blair watched as the soldier's smaller companion worked to pull him back. The soldier had a familiar shape. Curly hair peeked from the edge of her helmet. "Diana," he felt his heart leap to his throat.

Struggling Diana worked to drag her unconscious Sentinel out of the line of fire.

Armed men some dressed in buckskin others in flannel shirts and jeans moved through the forest firing their antique replicas at the aliens. Amid all the noise and confusion Blair darted forward to help Diana.

He ran low ducking through wet ferns. He stumbled over the half burned body of a dead soldier. Bile rose to his throat. He spotted a black baton hanging from the MP's belt. "I'm sorry," he managed to choke out. He pulled the baton loose.

Diana had somehow pulled her unconscious Sentinel to a semi safe spot. Blair moved towards her spotting the approaching warrior alien. He judged the distance. As the alien rose to shoot at Diana. Blair let the baton fly. It struck the alien in the face.

Letting out a painful yell the alien gave away its position. Several of the survivalists fired. The alien's body jerked back as it fell dead.

Blair raced to Diana. He grabbed hold of Roger. "Let's get him to safety." Biting back a sob Diana kept her hold on Roger.

The two guides dragged the unconscious man further away from the battle. Cold calculating eyes watched the two small guides dragging the sentinel.

Jim registered Blair's departure. Kept busy fighting he threw only a glance in the direction that Blair had gone. He saw a determined Diana and Blair pulling Roger to safety.

A feeling swept up Jim's spine. He aimed for a clump of fern. An unearthly screamed erupted as an alien almost the size of the warriors staggered out of cover. Frills on this warrior were different. Even the alien's uniform differed. An intelligent gleam in the eyes suggested that this was their leader. Sine warriors grouped around the injured Sine.

"Cut the head off of the dragon," someone yelled. Blair and Diana only had time to cover Roger with their bodies. Fire came from all directions. When the last echo had faded away all of the aliens were dead.

Satisfied there was no more threat Jim hurried to check on Blair and Diana. "You kids alright?" He knelt on the wet pine needle covered ground.

Diana blinked back tears. "Is Roger," she had to choke back tears. Her gripe tightened on Roger.

Jim smiled gently. He slowly ran his hand over Roger's head. "He's still alive." He motioned for a medic. "I think he has a concussion."

Leaning over Diana kissed Roger's forehead. "Don't you die on me," she whispered. "You're my soul mate." She gave Blair a quick smile. "Thank you."

Blair nodded. He went with Jim to secure the bio weapon case. "Do you think we'll win?"

"Hell yes," Jim put his arm around Blair.

Word reached Earth a few hours later that there no more Sine ships anywhere.

###

WEEKS LATER

"I'm keeping this little weapon, Jimbo," Megan had a firm grip on the hand laser that Jim had given her weeks before. "The sight alone is well worth it." She rested one hand over her extended belly. A single gold band graced the ring finger on her left hand.

"Consider it a wedding present," Jim smiled. "My old man let me know that the factory is gearing up for full production."

"There's no more Sine to fight," Blair sat cross legged on his and Jim's bed. His military uniform was gone. Instead he had dressed in raggedly looking jeans with a multi colored vest over a white Henley.

"True, it is mostly mop up," Jim admitted. "The military wants to be ready just in case someone else wants our planet or colonies."

Luke and Daryl drifted over. "Are you going to rejoin, Captain Ellison?"

"No," Jim shook his head. He indicated Blair with a nod. "Chief here is going back to teaching at the university and I'm going to go through the police academy. Cascade needs police officers."

"Maybe we'll get to be neighbors," Daryl said. "Dad's been assigned here until his retirement comes up in six months. We're going to be looking at houses." He grinned happily. "Mom's new French husband wants her to stay in Paris to help rebuild France. I get to stay here." He patted Luke on the shoulder. "Luke gets to stay with us. Captain Taggart's enlistment is up next week. He and Na are going to buy a house next door to us when they get back from Louisiana."

Jim nodded with a smile. "I heard that once the matriarch of the Taggart family welcomed Na the whole family started falling over each other to welcome her."

Luke smiled shyly. "Are you and Blair going to share a house?"

Blair snorted unhappily. "Considering the child support I'm paying to Regina, Kris, and Ming I need a roommate."

"I bought an old abandoned apartment complex." Jim smiled. "I hired a crew to renovate it. We've converted the whole upper floor to living space." He patted Blair on the shoulder. "Since a few women have stepped forward with children from the babe magnet I figured we'd need some extra space."

"Jim's banned all sage burning on the upper floor after the little incident with Naomi." Blair sighed.

"I don't think that I've ever seen a woman get that hysterical about being called grandmother before, Mate," Franks helped Rhonda as they made their way from the barracks kitchen.

"She's gone to Sedona to mediate and 'hear' the situation." Blair stretched. He closed his laptop.

Rhonda flashed a tired smile at Megan. "I heard that you and Rafe bought a house."

Megan smiled. "Rafe invited my Mum and Dad to come visit us. My brothers are running the farm." She patted her belly. "Mum is anxious to see Wendy when she's born. She's going to be the first granddaughter in the family. My brothers' wives all have sons."

"Hey, Charlie," Blair grinned as Charlie and Emma came through the door. Bruno trotted after them. His stump of a tail wagged.

Blair's smile dimmed a bit. So many lifetimes of being abandoned had registered on Emma's soul. She smiled politely at Blair. She'd stepped off the karma wheel of rejection. In this life she'd chosen a different path.

"You kids are going to be the first to hear," Charlie smiled at the group. "Miss Emma and I are opening a business together."

"Is it going to be a psychic business," Jim inquired. His eyes were on Emma. Absentmindedly he petted Bruno. He had already bought a pair of diamond earrings for her upcoming twenty-first birthday.

"No," Emma's smile was warm as she looked up at Jim. "We're opening a resale shop, a thrift store."

"We just have to find the right space." Charlie said. "Since I'm good at finding things and Emma knows fashion we thought we'd combine our talents."

"My building has an open shop on the first floor," Jim said. He smiled into Emma's dark eyes. "There's a bakery that set up shop yesterday. You could open anything you wanted to." He blushed.

"Great," Charlie released Emma's hand. The universe tapped him on the shoulder again. He blinked. In six months he'd be walking Emma down the aisle to her new husband. This time he caught a glimpse of his soul mate seated on the bride's side. Green eyes looked lovingly at him. Charlie smiled. Who'd have thought that he'd come out of the closet and find such a handsome rogue?

"Hey, Panther Unit," Captain Larabee stood at the barracks door. "You're going to be late for the special showing." Jeannie had her arm around her new husband.

Franks insisted that Rhonda use a wheelchair. He was worried that the long walk would be too much for her. Rafe showed up with Max to escort Megan. They all had seats reserved for them when they reached the base theatre.

Daryl and Luke found seats next to Tu. "Where's Eke," Daryl whispered.

"Eke's molting." Tu said unhappily. "She's really cranky." He held up a bandaged hand. "She snapped at me. Dad says that she's got to go to an experienced handler."

"I'm sorry," Luke and Daryl both said.

Tu shrugged. "My dad says I can have a puppy instead. Dogs are cool." Luke and Daryl nodded in agreement. They'd all been promised puppies from one of the litters that Max had sired.

Major Banks walked out on stage. A hush fell over the assembled audience. "All right people. We have discovered the source of the plague that wiped out most of the Sine."

Lights dimmed. Major Banks moved out of the way. "This was taken by a reconnaissance bot over what was once the colony New Mayfair."

Franks sat up straighter. It had been years since he'd seen his childhood home. Rhonda squeezed his hand. Franks drew in a quiet breath. His boyhood best friend Randy had been buried in the small cemetery outside of town.

Megan leaned against Rafe. "Blimey it's pretty." She whispered.

Cultivated fields had long gone wild. Native birds darted through the tall wild grains. Climbing vines had crept over some of the old farm houses pulling them down into shapeless ruins. The audience booed as a rusting Sine shuttle appeared amid tall weeds.

"Sheep," Franks whispered. He watched as the animals grazed peacefully around the aging wreckage. A white dog and puppies came into view. The giant white Pyrenees expertly moved the herd towards the river. The sheep's fleece caught on the limbs of various brush breaking away. Birds darted in to collect the soft wool for their nests.

An orange stripped cat came out of the weeds carrying a fish in its mouth. The big Pyrenees came over. She sniffed the cat and fish. The cat dropped the fish. Winding around the big dog the cat rubbed against her legs. The puppies bounded over. Soon they were eating the dead fish.

Major Banks cleared his throat. "The sheepdogs have been guarding the sheep ever since they'd been left behind. Somewhere along the line they formed a relationship with cats that live along the river banks. In exchange for fish the dogs protect the cats."

The bot recorder showed cats swimming in the river while others fed kittens. A few kittens played with half buried skulls of Sine. "There is where the plague started," Simon spoke loud enough for them all to hear. "It seems that at least one of the cats left behind on the colony carried fleas infected with Bartonella henselae."

"Buster," Franks whispered. The image of the ornery cat flashed across his mind.

"Cat scratch fever," Blair almost giggled. "Cats helped save humanity."

"Once an infected Sine left the colony they carried what is known as cat scratch fever with them." Simon had turned to watch the screen. A herd of wild horses approached the river.

A middle-aged hybrid woman came into view. Walking with her a slender young girl carried a basket of fruit. "There were survivors from the badly damaged ship the Hydra who managed to make it to the planet after the Sine had been wiped out by the plague. They in turn discovered a few humans left behind."

A thin white haired old man came into view. He cradled an old replica shotgun in his arms. At his side were two tall slender hybrid boys. All three wore straw hats woven to look like cowboy hats.

"Blimey," Franks blinked. "Snapper Joe is alive. He must be close to ninety." It became clear to Franks that the young girl and the boys were all Snapper Joe's children. He smiled. He'd have to let Snapper Joe's human daughters know. They'd all thought that their father had died. The old man had stayed behind with several other men to allow the rest to escape. The complete irony was that his daughters brought up to fear aliens from space had all married hybrid human-aliens.

"Plans are in the works to reestablish trade with the colony." Simon announced. "Settlers are being encouraged to come and establish farms with free land grants. The people on New Mayfair are planning to welcome all newcomers with open arms."

"Do you want to go back," Rhonda whispered. Her light eyes held worry. Her doctors warned her that too much activity would be dangerous for her pregnancy. Still she worried about losing her younger husband.

Franks turned warm loving eyes to her. Charlie had told him that Arbela would be his and Rhonda's only child. Her health would demand that they stay near civilization. Life on a frontier planet would be far too difficult for her. She wouldn't last more than a year.

"No," he smiled. "I've fallen in love with Cascade." He whispered. "Steve Ellison offered me a partnership helping with his horses. We can live next door to William Ellison while I help run a horse stable." He kissed her gently. "We can afford to hire help." He whispered. "You can be lady of the manor."

Happily Rhonda snuggled close to her husband. Having an attentive younger husband and a daughter on the way at age forty-three seemed a dream come true.

"Do you want to go," Rafe whispered to Megan. He was prepared to follow her beyond the black stump as she often called faraway places. His own desire to become a police officer could be fulfilled anywhere.

Megan scowled. "Do you know how difficult farming life is? I'm a city Shelia now. I want to live close to the malls. How else am I going to show Wendy how to pick out the most fashionable shoes?"

Relieved Rafe kissed her. Tomorrow he'd finish painting the baby's nursery.

###

Hours later Jim tossed his belongings into the back of his pickup. "You sure you want to live with me, Blair? I mean now that the laws about Guides are being overturned you are free to go."

"You need someone to look after you, Big Guy, until you marry Miss Emma." Blair climbed into the pickup.

"Emma's twenty one," Jim pointed out. "I'm thirty-five. What would she want with an old man?"

"Ever read any Harlequin romance novels?" Blair adjusted his seat webbing. "The men were always older. It's considered romantic. Besides in most cultures a woman chooses a man who is established. You're loaded. You are way established."

"You make it sound like Emma's mercenary," Jim slammed the pickup door.

Blair sighed. "Jim, Emma is in love with you. I'm just a poor academic who pays most of his salary in child support. I'll find some ratty little place to move into."

"A world famous academic who is publishing a new book on Sentinels and Guides," Jim pointed out. "It's presold into what I've read called astronomical numbers. You are going to be having more women fighting over you, Chief. Maybe you should invest in condoms."

"I can't help it I'm well endowed and they break," Blair snorted.

"Quit buying the cheap ones." Jim teased.

"What are we waiting for," Blair demanded ignoring Jim's last remark.

"Murphy," Jim opened his door. The black and white cat came running carrying a small furry toy in his mouth. "Come on, Murphy." The cat leaped up into the pickup. He settled between Jim and Blair. Murphy purred contently.

Jim smiled. "I want you to stay, Chief. If things do work out and I'm not saying that a beautiful young woman like Emma would want me," he paused. "I'd still want you to stay with us."

Blair smiled. No matter what he and Jim belonged together. Both Incacha and Charlie had told him that in their many views of the future he always ended up living under the same roof with Jim. "Home, James." Blair said.

##

TWO YEARS LATER

The words of the Thirteenth Amendment were written on the chalk board behind the history teacher's desk. Teaching the Constitution and the Amendments gave him a great deal of satisfaction.

Class had long been dismissed. Sighing the teacher started to put away his electronic pad. It had been a long day. A sound caught his ear. Turning he watched the door.

The too thin tall figure moved stiffly down the empty corridor. It had been days since he'd eaten. Tremors ran though the man as he moved cautiously towards the closed door. The rain had soaked his clothes. He felt the cold all the way to the marrow of his bones. He winced at a loud sound that came from down the hallway. Nervously he licked his dry cracked lips. Most street police would have assumed that he was a junkie looking for a fix. He sucked in his breath.

Slowly the door opened. "Please," he croaked out a whisper. "Are you him? Are you the one who can teach me control so I don't need a guide?"

Stern blue eyes studied the shivering sentinel. "Who sent you?"

Don't lie. He'll know. The Sentinel inhaled sharply. "Franks sent me."

Vincent Hunter nodded. Charlie had told him that it would start with one. He retrieved a blanket from the bottom drawer of his desk. "You need to get warm. When did you eat last?"

"Don't remember," the man whispered. He and Hunter were the same height. Hunter had muscles from working out making him look larger.

"Do you have a name?" Hunter probed.

The man's face wrinkled. He touched his high forehead. "I used to be called," it was a struggle to remember. Too many smells and sounds vied for his attention. "Elliot," he paused, "Elliot Stabler. I was an MP with the military. My wife left me. She was jealous of Olivia. Then Olivia left." He pointed to the words on the chalkboard. "She wanted to be free." He sniffled. "I'm in so much pain. Help me. Please."

"I'll help you," Hunter said. He squared his broad shoulders. He could do this. "First we need to have a doctor look at you."

"I don't have any money," Stabler whispered. He'd lost everything.

"Don't worry," Hunter said. Reluctantly he put his arm around the shivering man. "We'll take care of you." He gently guided a blanket covered Elliot Stabler out to his transport.

Half an hour later a whistling janitor entered the empty class room. Jason Wright paused to study the chalkboard. He adjusted his glasses. Life had changed for him thanks to that amendment. He smiled. Most people only thought of him as a janitor. A select few knew he also wrote hard boil detective stories. His nom de plume Aaron Higgins had a best seller. A second one was due to come out this week.

Most of his main focus centered on making his parents comfortable. The government had restored their property. A certain bitch former judge looked like she was, according to the latest news reports, going to be getting a life sentence. Life was good again.

A Goth made up young woman stuck her head in the doorway. "Hey, Jason, want to meet up for lunch?"

"Sound like a plan, Dari." Jason smiled. "Mom put in an extra brownie in my lunch."

"Cool," Dari looked at the chalkboard.

"Neither slavery nor involuntary servitude except as a punishment for a crime shall exist within the United States," she read. "Or any place subject to their jurisdiction. Congress shall have the power to enforce this article by appropriate legislation." She smiled.

"You should hear Mr. Hunter read it. He can send chills running down your spine." Jason smiled. "We'd better get busy or someone will think we're committing a crime."

THE END

The idea of Giant Pyrenees guarding their flocks of sheep after the disappearance of humans was suggested on an Animal Planet special.


End file.
